Pasos para enamorarse
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: El amor no es tan sencillo como lo pintan. Para que sea verdadero es necesario un camino que no tiene porqué seguirse de manera ordenada. Pero para Ryoma Echizen, un deportista sin miras al futuro en este tema, será indispensable seguirlo. Lemon Cap.7
1. Enamoramiento Atracción física

**Pasos para enamorarse.**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de Konomi Takeshi, y no obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración o lucro a base de esta historia, además de la gratificación de leer sus comentarios.

**Parejas:** Ryoma/Sakuno, Kunimitsu/Shusuke, Suichirou/Kikumaru, Sadaharu/Kaoru, Takeshi/Ann, Ryoga/Personaje extra.

**Advertencias:** posible lenguaje ofensivo, ligero shonen-ai y lemon.

**N/a:** Hola a todos otra vez.

Estoy de vuelta para cerrar este fic como se merece. Al final, decidí terminar el fic como lo tenía, y no seguir con más capítulos, pero como dejé sin terminar el relato de Kevin, no podía dejar eso así, y además sin subir lo que había hecho para los otros sempais. Así pues, reedito todo el fic, para agregar un extra tras cada capítulo.

Espero que quienes lean este fic por primera vez lo encuentren de su agrado y los que vuelvan a leer encuentren las ligeras diferencias, que aunque no son significativas, por lo menos mejoran un poco la redacción. Lo más importante es que hay más desde el punto de vista de Sakuno en los primeros capítulos, que antes eran completamente desde la perspectiva de Ryoma.

Un beso para todos y que disfruten de su lectura.

Este capítulo va dedicado a la primera persona que dejó un comentario para este fic: **Winry-chan21.** En verdad, muchas gracias por aquellas primeras palabras de aliento que me hicieron muy feliz. Espero que si lees, te alegres como yo lo hice cuando leí tu comentario.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Paso número uno: Enamoramiento; Atracción física.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Sus preciosos ojos cobrizos lo miraron con una firmeza a la que él no estaba acostumbrado y sus mejillas, cremosas y de apariencia suave, se cubrieron de un tono carmín, que, por el contrario, había visto millones de veces. No dejó de mirarlo mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos pero seguros, balanceando las caderas de un lado a otro, hipnotizándolo. Ryoma no podía creer que fuera real, que estuviera otra vez frente a él. Su cabello castaño, tan largo que casi podía jurar que si lo soltaba de esa firme coleta alta, se derramaría sobre sus hombros hasta rozar la parte baja de sus nalgas. Era un largo exagerado, y le dificultaría el movimiento cuando jurara al tenis, pero, para él, era perfecto. _

_La había extrañado por tanto tiempo. Él mismo se sorprendía de la intensidad de su añoranza. _

_- Ryoma-kun - susurró con esa vocecilla tímida que tanto le gustaba - he vuelto – _

Y _él… Él no pudo hacer nada aparte de mirarla. Observar con sorpresa y secreto regocijo como seguía causando el mismo efecto que años atrás en ella. Como, cuando lo veía, se le iluminaban los ojos, sus mejillas enrojecían y esa sonrisa – "la" sonrisa – que era solo suya, se instalaba en sus labios. _

_Su propio corazón no había olvidado el alocado latir que comenzaba cada vez pensaba en ella._

_- Ryuzaki... – no tenía idea de cómo logró pronunciar el nombre de la chica, pues era conciente de que su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente. _

_La sorpresa fue evidente en los ojos femeninos cuando, movido por el instintivo impulso de su cuerpo, anuló el espacio que los separaba y pasó un brazo por su cintura para acercarla aún más a su pecho. Ryuzaki encajó contra su cuerpo como si estuvieran predestinados. A pesar de que ella era alta, su coronilla encajaba a la perfección bajo su barbilla. _

_La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos. _

_Él esperó que fuera debido a la excitación. _

_Generalmente, Ryoma no hubiera actuado con ese descaro. Pero, era ella, Sakuno, y no podía soportar estar un segundo más sin su contacto. Habían tenido que pasar dos largos años para que él se diera cuenta de que ese era el lugar en que ella debía de estar. No lejos de él, donde quiera que la hubiera llevado su padre. No siendo indiferentes uno del otro. Su lugar era entre sus brazos, y el de él, en la mirada de ella. _

"_Te he añorado", quiso decirle. _

_Pero él no era hombre de palabras, sino de acciones. _

_Lentamente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer, levantó con su mano grande y encallecida la barbilla de Sakuno. Acarició sus altos pómulos con el pulgar, cumpliendo así un deseo que llevaba escondido desde mucho tiempo atrás. Su piel era tan suave como la había imaginado, y la había imaginado. Quizá demasiado. Contempló cómo las pestañas de la chica revoloteaban sobre sus mejillas antes de que sus ojos se cerraran en espera, y, cerrando los propios, comenzó a inclinarse para..._

- ¡Despierte de una vez, Echizen! – gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones el profesor de Inglés al ver que Ryoma dormía sobre su pupitre sin el menor indicio de vergüenza.

La relación profesor-alumno de esos dos nunca había sido muy buena, y los años no habían logrado cambiar eso. Ryoma no sentía el más mínimo respeto por el hombre y el hombre no tenía la paciencia necesaria para aguantar los desplantes del muchacho.

La clase se dividía entre la risa y la expectación por ver cuál sería el futuro castigo del joven tenista. Todas las semanas, los alumnos hacían apuestas sobre cuántos castigos acumularía Ryoma entre lunes y viernes.

- ¡Oh! – bostezó y se desperezó como un gato remolón.

El profesor gruñó mientras, metafóricamente, echaba humo por las orejas. "¡Maldito chiquillo!", quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo. Lo último que necesitaba era que se le acusara de maltrato a los alumnos, aunque bien sabía Dios que deseaba volver a los castigos de la antigua usanza y golpearle el trasero con una vara.

Era lo mínimo que se merecía por impertinente.

Respirando como le había recomendado su terapeuta, contó hasta diez y miró a Ryoma.

- Echizen, como es el primer día de clases, pasaré por alto su comportamiento, pero como vuelva a dormir en mi clase…- fue interrumpido por el estridente chirrido de la campana que marcaba en fin de las clases de la mañana. - Pueden irse -

El aula se revolvió en agitación y alivio, mientras que entre los chicos hubo más de un "¡Al fin!" y otros tantos "¡Buena esa Echizen!".

Ryoma no estaba prestando atención a los variados comentarios, concentrado en tratar de explicarse porqué demonios había soñado con la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki. ¿Desde cuando estaban en su mente esas ideas? La chica llevaba el cabello largo, pero no como en su sueño la última vez que la vio, y desde luego, no era hermosa. ¿O sí? No lo sabía. Antes de irse a Estados Unidos había prestado poca o nula atención a la muchacha.

Tal vez su subconsciente quisiera decirle que ya era hora de que buscara novia.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos del receso del medio día cuando, como un torbellino, Osakada Tomoka entró al aula, destruyendo por completo cualquier forma de paz.

No es que "paz" y "Osakada" pudieran existir en una misma frase sin un "no" o un "nunca" de por medio.

- ¡Horio-kun! – La chica, en ese entonces novia del "señor tengo dos años de experiencia", demostró la fuerza de sus pulmones mediante uno de sus habituales chillidos - ¡No sabes lo que acabo de escuchar! –

Osakada no había cambiado mucho con le paso de los años. Seguía con el mismo peinado, la misma voz chillona y seguía viviendo a la carrera. La exaltación con la que hablaba, al punto de ponerse roja, hacía que uno se preguntara cuanto podía hablar una persona entre dos inhalaciones.

- ¿Ahora que pasa? – respondió el nombrado, frotándose los oídos.

Ryoma se compadeció de él y sus oídos, pero, después de todo, esos dos eran tal para cual. Se estremeció, al pensar en la combinación genética que heredarían sus futuros hijos.

- ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡La mejor noticia del año! – gritó de éxtasis, causando que todas las miradas de los presentes recayeran en ella.

- Pero, ¿qué es? – preguntó Horio, comenzando a exasperarse.

- ¡No lo vas a poder creer cuando lo escuches! -

- ¡No lo voy a saber hasta que me lo digas, maldita sea! – gritó, perdida su paciencia.

- Sakuno – Tomoka estaba casi llorando de la emoción – Por fin regresa. Sakuno regresa a Japón la próxima semana - echó a llorar en el hombro de su novio - Mi amiga va a volver -

Horio, con un brazo sobre los hombros temblorosos de su novia, se volvió rápidamente hacia sus amigos y, aunque ya todos habían escuchado, repitió la noticia con voz exaltada.

- ¡Ryuzaki regresa! –

Los presentes vitorearon y echaron a correr para informar a los demás. Para cuando comenzaran las clases de la tarde, todo el instituto sabría que la nieta de la entrenadora del club de tenis regresaba al instituto después de dos años viviendo en el extranjero con su padre. Ryoma se levantó de su butaca entre todo el alboroto y resolló con marcado fastidio.

- ¿Con que Ryuzaki regresa? Ni que fuera la gran cosa – gruñó.

Aún así no pudo evitar preguntarse si su sueño tenía algo que ver con ello.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakuno miró por la ventana del avión las siluetas de los edificios de Tokio que se recortaban en el horizonte. Apenas eran más que sombras a lo lejos, pero ella sentía que, finalmente, había vuelto al lugar donde pertenecía.

A su hogar.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se sintió así. No era que su padre no la hiciera sentirse como en casa en su "pequeña" mansión de Londres, o que Marissa no fuera una buena madrastra. La adoraba, de hecho. Pero su vida, aunque pudiera sonar exagerado teniendo ella apenas 17 años, estaba en Japón. Ahí era donde estaba su abuela, que más que eso había sido siempre una madre para ella. Ahí era donde estaban sus verdaderos amigos y las personas que más admiraba, Tezuka Kuminitsu y Fuji Shusuke.

Pero, lo que la había impulsado a irse era quien no estaba ahí.

Miró la revista de deporte que había comprado en el aeropuerto de Londres. En ella, además de los reportajes de dos y hasta cuatro páginas sobre los grandes del tenis del momento – ese número estaba dedicado a Rafa Nadal y Roger Federer – había un pequeño artículo de folio y medio acerca de Echizen Ryoma.

Sakuno quería decir que había comprado la revista porque le interesaban los reportajes de las vidas de los dos tenistas de nivel mundial más conocidos de esos tiempos, pero, la triste y patética realidad, era que había sido la fotografía de Ryoma la que la había impulsado a pagar dos libras por ella.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron sus profundos, desafiantes, y gatunos ojos dorados, pues era, para su sorpresa, el único rasgo de él que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Por lo demás, apenas lo habría reconocido. Echizen era condenadamente apuesto y maravillosamente masculino. Hombros inmensos y espaldas anchas. Su torso tenía forma de "V" gracias a su cintura estrecha. Pecho y abdomen marcados. "Comestible" había sido la primera palabra que cruzó por su cabeza. Después estaban esas extremidades largas y musculosas, terminadas en manos y pies grandes y, aunque toscos, elegantes al mismo tiempo.

Se preguntó como se sentirían esas manos sobre ella.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitirse a si misma volver a caer. No después de que se hubiera ido de su hogar solo con la esperanza de olvidarse de él por completo. No cuando había creído cumplidas esas esperanzas. Se había dio de Japón siendo una niña insegura, pero, sobre todo, entristecida. Ryoma se había ido y su partida la hizo darse cuenta de cuan poco tiempo había invertido en ella misma desde que él apareció. No recordaba la última vez que había salido con sus amigos sin que el club de tenis interviniera en esas reuniones, ni cuándo había llamado a su padre solo por hacerlo.

Tuvieron que pasar dos años antes de que se diera cuenta de que su vida se había detenido cuando Ryoma se fue.

Cuando salió de su depresión y se percató de todo ello, también pensó en qué le había dado él a cambio. Nada, aparte de bruscos comentarios sobre su forma de jugar y el largo de su cabello.

Así que llamó a su padre y le dijo que quería pasar una temporada con él. Se despidió de sus amigos pensando que volvería cuando terminara el verano, pero no fue así. Cuando llegó a Londres decidió comenzar de nuevo. Rehacerse a si misma. Fue a clases especiales de inglés para poder integrarse al curso escolar e hizo nuevos amigos. Comenzó a ir a terapia para despojarse de sus inseguridades y a tomar clases de tenis con un profesor particular.

Él había sido uno de sus mayores apoyos en su nueva vida y quien la había impulsado a retomar la que había dejado atrás con su nuevo yo.

Y, en ese momento, sintiendo como su pecho se hinchaba de emoción, lo amaba más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Volvió a mirar la imagen de la revista y negó con la cabeza.

No volvería a ser la misma tonta de antes.

La voz de una azafata anunció el inicio del descenso y pidió, primero en inglés y después en japonés, que pusieran los asientos en posición vertical, guardaran las bandejas de la comida, apagaran los aparatos electrónicos y se abrocharan los cinturones. Sakuno guardó las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo en la maleta de mano, excepto el libro que había estado leyendo durante el vuelo y del cual ya solo le faltaba leer dos capítulos.

Cuando bajó del avión, dejó atrás la revista. Y a Ryoma.

O eso esperaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0 **

La mañana del lunes siguiente había comenzando con gran expectación. Las chicas, muchas de ellas amigas de la muchacha, prácticamente daban brincos en sus butacas y los hombres, bueno, pues no dejaban de especular sobre si estaría buena o no.

¿Alguien podía culparlos por ser chicos?

Ryoma gruñó. Que si estaba buena. Que si seguía sonrojándose por todo. Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas. Y todos sobre ella. Comenzaba a cansarse. Además, no era como si ella fuera a salir con alguno de ellos. No. Después de todo, Ryuzaki siempre había estado enamorada de él, y aunque el no le correspondía, suponía que ese enamoramiento por lo menos le haría poner los estándares más altos en cuanto a buscar novio se refiere.

El silencio no llegó hasta que el profesor entró al aula.

- Bien chicos, como ya saben, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera. Espero que la traten bien. Puedes pasar – habló hacia la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato…

Y ella entró para cambiarlo todo.

Todos, sin excepción, quedaron sorprendidos. El silencio, aunque breve, fue unánime. Ninguno reconocía a la chica que se había ido dos años atrás en la muchacha que se presentaba ante ellos. Ryoma no sentía que fuera ella. La Ryuzaki Sakuno que se había despedido de él en el aeropuerto, tenía siempre ese aspecto de animalillo asustadizo que le enternecía y, esa mujer, porque ya no era una niña, era todo menos asustadiza. Se le veía desenvuelta, confiada, plenamente conciente de su atractivo. Era mucho más alta y su cuerpo de apenas 17 años podía ser la envidia de cualquier mujer. Sus piernas eran kilométricamente largas, su cintura diminuta y sus pechos, aunque no rebosantes, eran acordes a su cuerpo firme y atlético.

Aún así, su rostro era lo que más llamaba la atención y Ryoma, como cualquier hombre, no podía apartar la mirada de él. Sus labios llenos y sensuales formaban una sonrisa deslumbrante; sus pestañas, largas y oscuras, formaban sombras sobre sus mejillas al cerrarse; sus pómulos le daban a su rostro la forma de un diamante; y entre todo eso, sus ojos brillaban con una chispeante seguridad que antes no había estado ahí, pero que solo la volvía más atrayente de lo que ya era.

"Ella es la mejor descripción de un ángel", pensó Ryoma.

- Soy Ryuzaki Sakuno, gusto en conocerlos - se inclinó con gracia, manteniendo la barbilla contra su pecho y haciendo que su largo cabello suelto formara una cortina a sus costados.

Ryoma no supo porqué el hecho de que todos los chicos a su alrededor contuvieran el aliento lo molestó. No debería de importarle nada relacionado a Ryuzaki. Aún así, le importó y sintió como si una bestia le revolviera las entrañas al ver cómo se la comían con la mirada.

Más aún cuando a ella no pareció importarle.

Ryuzaki irguió la espalda nuevamente, y, por un momento, sus ojos cobrizos se encontraron directamente con los dorados de Ryoma. Como en su sueño, ella lo miraba con firmeza mientras caminaba hacia el único asiento vacante, que estaba a la izquierda de él, casi al final del salón. Notó como lo estudiaba minuciosamente, como si evaluara un objeto en venta. Lo recorrió de arriba a bajo varias veces, para al final, alzar una ceja y negar con una sonrisa cínica.

Al sentarse, ella dirigió una sonrisa cálida, que intentaba ser conciliadora. Le había herido en el orgullo el rechazo, sin embargo, Ryoma no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, además de lo evidente. Pensó en ello largo rato, sin poder sacar de su cabeza la sonrisa y la mirada que le había dedicado. No fue hasta el final de la clase, que se dio cuenta de que el cambio de la muchacha iba más allá del físico. Le había sonreído y le había mirado con firmeza, sí, y solo a él, pero sin aquél brillo enamorado y sin el sonrojo al que él se había acostumbrado.

Ryoma sintió como si hubiera decidido que no valía la pena.

Y eso lo enfureció.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lo peor ya había pasado, pensó Sakuno.

El primer encuentro con los ojos de Ryoma había sacudido su mundo, pero ella había logrado que nada se derrumbara y solo se tambaleara. Le había sonreído, intentando ser amistosa por la relación vaga que los había unido en el pasado y, tras eso, apenas le había prestado atención.

Con mucho esfuerzo por su parte.

Más de una vez había querido mirarlo con más detenimiento. Desembarazarse de las aburridas clases y estudiarlo a él. Gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano, había logrado desentenderse de él, pero ese esfuerzo le había dejado con dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Estás lista, Sakuno? –

Ella asintió y se adentró en las canchas de tenis detrás de su abuela. Cuando las presentaciones fueron hechas, sintió como si toda su confianza volviera a ella de golpe. Miró a la capitana, y la evaluó en apenas unos segundos. Si no se equivocaba, y no creía hacerlo, tenía manías visibles con la raqueta y utilizaba más la pierna izquierda que la derecha, creando un pequeño desequilibrio en su cuerpo antes de comenzar a correr. Le sonrió con simpatía antes de hablar.

- Quisiera retar a la capitana a un duelo –

- ¿Cómo? – Contestó ella, parpadeando de sorpresa.

Sakuno se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente.

Eso sería divertido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Echizen! – lo llamó Horio, mientras corría hacia él desde el otro lado de las canchas de tenis - ¿Qué te pareció Ryuzaki? Está muy cambiada, aunque, claro, tu no la has visto desde hace 4 años cuando te fuiste a América otra vez – recordó – tu regresaste el año pasado, y Ryuzaki ya tenía un año fuera –

- Hmh – respondió sin ganas y con su raqueta al hombro se encaminó al centro de las canchas para comenzar con el entrenamiento de la tarde.

- ¡Formen filas! – gritó a sus compañeros.

Con la eficacia de un pequeño pelotón militar, los miembros del club se organizaron en ordenadas filas que obedecían a su rango. Frente a él y antes que todos los demás, se encontraban los titulares. Ocho jóvenes que, en su opinión, tenían potencial, pero que nunca llegarían a estar a la altura de aquél primer grupo del que había formado parte. Inmediatamente después estaban los alumnos de tercer y segundo grado, y por último, los novatos.

- ¡Echizen! – la voz de la entrenadora interrumpió cualquier posibilidad de comenzar a dar las instrucciones para el entrenamiento del día - Este año el equipo femenino tiene una nueva capitana, quiero que los primeros días entrenen juntos para que vea como hay que liderar al grupo –lo miró a la cara – ¿Algún problema con ello? – alzó una ceja en señal de amenaza.

Conociendo a esa mujer como la conocía, era muy capaz de cumplir cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando. La última vez que le negó algo, había llamado a Inui a la universidad y lo había prestado voluntario para hacer de conejillo de indias en sus experimentos.

- Ninguno – su rostro no mostró rastro de sus emociones, a pesar de la frustración que sentía de tener que hacer de niñero para la nueva capitana. Viendo que la entrenadora no se iba, alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

- Siempre me he preguntado algo. ¿Respondes a todo con monosílabos? –

- No –

- Me lo imaginaba – rió ella – Eres tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan parecido a tu padre – suspiró - La capitana del equipo femenino no debe de tardar. Nos vemos –

La noticia causo revuelo entre los chicos, lo cual fastidió más a Ryoma. Entrenamientos mixtos era el sueño de cualquier chico adolescente y deportista que se apreciara como buen hombre., después de todo, las chicas usaban esas faldas tal sumamente cortas… Los Junior estaban impacientes por ver a sus nuevas compañeras temporales con los atuendos ajustados y reveladores que solían utilizar en sus entrenamientos y que ellos nunca podían apreciar porque los tenían a las mismas horas.

Ryoma Echizen frunció el ceño ante las palabras excitadas de sus compañeros. Nunca le había interesado particularmente el ver a chicas semidesnudas y por ello su padre le decía anormal. Pero es que nunca ninguna chica le pareció lo suficientemente... "buena" como para prestarle atención. No podía evitar que sus pensamientos, en lugar de concentrarse en pensamientos lujuriosos, fueran dedicados a si sostenían mal la raqueta, si debería mejorar un saque o, simplemente, abandonar por completo el deporte.

Horio se le acercó, consternado por la noticia. La capitana anterior era muy buena, y como había repetido año, no habían pensado que abandonara el puesto. Podía ganarle a cualquiera de los miembros del club masculino, menos, claro, a capitán y subcapitán.

- ¿Quién crees que sea? Debe ser muy buena para quitarle el puesto a Nanami-chan –

Escucharon los silbidos de los miembros del club, lo cual indicaba que había llegado la fatídica hora. De a poco, las chicas fueron entrando a las canchas con sus minifaldas y sus blusas deportivas. Ryoma estuvo seguro de que sus entrenamientos se podían ir a la basura, pues sus jugadores estarían más concentrados en verles las piernas a sus compañeras que en mejorar sus remates. No entendía, sin embargo, el motivo de tanta exaltación. Todos estaban medio alucinados, pero Ryoma no veía a ninguna que mereciera la pe…na.

Se tuvo que callar a él mismo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida "esa" chica.

- Buenas tardes, chicos. Soy la nueva capitana y será un gusto trabajar con ustedes –

Nadie podía haber previsto que precisamente Ryuzaki Sakuno fuese la nueva capitana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los que habían conocido a Sakuno como una chica patosa y desequilibrada, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo en esos momentos. Y no era para menos. Ryoma estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por la manera en que jugaba. Horio les había propuesto a la entrenadora y a ella que se hiciera un mini torneo entre los hombres y las mujeres. A decir verdad, esperaban arrasar con todas y sorprenderlas con sus grandes técnicas – pensamientos de los chicos en general - especialmente los superiores a la capitana novata. Pero había sido justamente al revés. Ahora ellos estaban en los banquillos a los costados de la cancha mirando con ojos desorbitados como esa chica machacaba su subcapitán.

Ryoma, por su parte, parecía no darse cuenta de que su mejor jugador, después de él, claro está, estaba siendo vencido por la chica que antes no podía darle a una pelota. Y contrario a lo que sus compañeros pensaban, no era porque estuviese evaluando la forma en que golpeaba la pelota. Solo era capaz de ver como su jodidamente corta falda se movía de un lado a otro, dejando ver con cada balanceo el mini Short que llevaba debajo y que más bien parecía unas malditas bragas. Oía como sus compañeros gritaban a Syaoran para que no se rindiera ni se dejara ganar por una chica. Él, mientras tanto, solo lograba escuchar la respiración de Sakuno, acompasada y tranquila, a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia.

Otra vez sintió un calambrazo en la boca del estómago al darse cuenta de que no solo él estaba viendo como sus pechos se balanceaban con cada golpe, o como el sudor le caía desde el cuello hasta el delicioso canalillo que estos marcaban.

Intentó desviar sus pensamientos hacia lo bien estructurada que estaba su técnica o lo adecuado que era emplear el paso rápido en ese momento, pero al final, terminó delineando sus largas, torneadas y musculosas piernas con la mirada, acariciándola desde la distancia.

No tenía idea de qué demonios le pasaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba furiosa, o más bien, lo siguiente a ello.

Después del tiempo que había tratado a Ryoma antes de que él se fuera a Estados Unidos, se había creído preparada para soportar con paciencia cualquier trato que este le diera, que normalmente iba desde el fastidio - pues en muchas ocasiones la había considerado un estorbo, y lo sabía por mucho que le doliera – hasta la simple y cruel indiferencia. Aún así, no había estado preparada para lo que se le vino encima.

Ryoma la odiaba.

La odiaba y ella no tenía ni puñetera idea del porqué. La miraba como si fuera una intrusa, o hubiese roto todas las normas de moral de la historia. Y, tal vez, así fuera en el pequeño y limitado mundo de Ryoma Echizen, formado única y exclusivamente de tenis. Posiblemente no le cupiera en la cabeza que ella, la patosa y tartamudeante Sakuno, hubiera podido dejar de comportarse como una estúpida enamorada delante de él y mejorado al punto de que pudiera ganar a cualquiera de los miembros de ambos clubes.

Además, aunque no había jugado aún contra él, estaba segura de que le daría una buena pelea cuando lo hicieran.

Pero, además de estar furiosa a causa de la actitud de Ryoma, lo que más la exasperaba era la suya propia. Se sentía traicionada por si misma al descubrir que sus sentimientos, que creía haber reducido a nada más que cenizas, estaban tan vivos como una llama ardiente. El desprecio de Ryoma le dolía de tal manera que solo podía explicarse por que ella lo seguía queriendo.

Maldito fuera Ryoma, pero lo seguía amando, incluso tal vez más que antes.

Aquellos sentimientos que nacieron dos cinco años atrás, habían sido los de una niña, más admiración e idealización que amor. Ahora, sabía cuales eran los defectos del chico y también conocía sus virtudes. Las últimas casi estaban limitadas al mundo del deporte y las primeras abarcaban todos los demás campos de su vida.

Era huraño, antisocial, parco con las palabras y maleducado. Aún así, había sido leal a los pocos amigos que había logrado hacer y eso era motivo de alabanza en un muchacho de su carácter. Los que lo conocían y habían cruzado la coraza que lo rodeaba, se tomaban a burla todos esos defectos, pero, desde luego, ellos no tenían que lidiar con él tantas horas como ella, que lo veía en clase, en los entrenamientos, y de vez en cuando en casa de su abuela. Las competiciones aún no habían comenzado, pero cuando llegaran, tendría que pasar aún más tiempo con él.

No sabía si podría soportarlo de seguir así.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un dolor de cabeza, eso es en lo que se había convertido Sakuno para Ryoma, lo cual, se fue haciendo evidente en el mal humor del capitán tras los entrenamientos.

A decir verdad, no tenía motivos para quejarse de su desempeño como capitana. Su mejora la ponía muy por encima de sus compañeras a nivel técnico y su nueva confianza en sí misma, la convertía en una gran guía para ellas. Les hablaba a todas con la misma paciente firmeza, y enseñaba con empeño a sus compañeras, corrigiendo sin apuros sus fallos, compartiendo sus propias experiencias. Era una líder comprensiva en la que se podía confiar y por ello, con facilidad se había ganado el cariño de todos.

No, Ryoma no podía quejarse en ese aspecto, pues superaba cualquier expectativa.

Se quejaba porque ella había cambiado demasiado, dejando atrás a la niña que él conocía y sus nervios podían manejar. Siempre se había jactado de poder interpretar la personalidad de una persona con solo una mirada, y por ello, había creído que la conocía y que sabía casi todo de ella. No era así. Ella ya no era la Sakuno tartamudeante y tímida que le dio mal la dirección de aquél torneo tras haberla salvado en el metro. Ya no era una mala jugadora que requería que le diera lecciones todos los domingos para que tan siquiera pudiera golpear la pelota con moderada decencia.

Y por ello y muchas otras cosas era un maldito dolor de cabeza. Se la pasaba correteando en sus pensamientos día y noche. Ya fuera dentro o fuera de los entrenamientos. Lo distraía en ellos, hasta el punto de que tenía días sin poner a prueba a los titulares contra él mismo. Sus piernas atraían su atención, como si fuera un anuncio de neon que dijera "tócame" para sus alteradas hormonas adolescentes y acababa acalorado con solo verla jugar. Normalmente, Sakuno terminaba sudorosa y la ropa se le pegaba más al cuerpo de lo que era decente y aunque muchos pudieran decir que aquella no era la imagen más sensual que una mujer podía ofrecer, a él le bastaba para sentirse un completo pervertido.

Una tarde, tras dejar a los miembros de ambos clubes marchar, Sakuno tomó a Ryoma por la manga de su chaqueta de titular y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de las taquillas. Él la siguió sin decir nada, pero con más de una pregunta rondando por su cabeza.

Ryuzaki empujó al chico contra una de las taquillas, casi tumbándolo por la fuerza del golpe y lo miró furiosa, arremetiendo contra sus ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Echizen? – gruñó, roja de indignación.

- ¿Qué? –

- Tú y tus estúpidos monosílabos – espetó – Dime de una vez qué es lo que te he hecho para que me mires como si fuera una plaga peor que la peste negra. Según tengo entendido, nadie se ha quejado de mi rendimiento hasta ahora y le he ganados a todos tus malditos titulares. Así que, ¿qué demonios tienes contra mí? –

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, gritaba una voz en la cabeza de Ryoma mientras sus ojos bebían de la imagen de sus labios moviéndose rápidamente, y su lengua ondulando con furia. ¡Mierda!, repitió, lo que daría él por apretarla contra una de esas taquillas, desnudarla rápidamente, enterrarse en ella y callar sus gemidos con su boca.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Echizen? – Sakuno frunció el ceño, y Ryoma quiso borrar su mal humor con un beso en la frente - ¿Qué es? -

- No lo sé – fue lo único que pudo responderle antes de huir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Echizen! ¡Ponga atención a la clase! –

El profesor de filosofía no pudo más que suspirar. Ese muchacho llevaba casi una semana en estado de semiinconsciencia. No entendía a los jóvenes, pero sabía cuál era el mal que estaba aquejando al chico. Solo esperaba qué él se diera cuenta pronto y volviera a la normalidad.

- Como iba diciendo – hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Ryoma estuviera escuchándole. El tema en cuestión tal vez le ayudara un poco – según algunos filósofos el amor es un proceso por etapas. Comienza por el enamoramiento, y ese enamoramiento se divide en otras tres. La primera etapa del enamoramiento es la atracción Física – tomó aire – la atracción física es simplemente eso, ¿Cómo decirlo?, atracción por el cuerpo contrario, el deseo de sentirlo una parte de nosotros – el hombre estaba completamente sonrojado.

- En otras palabras, que quieras tarártela – bromeo uno de los alumnos causando la risa general de sus compañeros.

- Bueno, pues sí - el hombre suspiró de alivio cuando la campana sonó - Mañana seguimos con el tema –

Pero aunque el profesor se fue, Echizen, que solo había estado escuchando esa última parte de la clase, continuó pensando en sus palabras. "Atracción Física", recordó. ¿Deseaba de sentirlo a Ryuzaki una parte de él?

Se volvió para ver como se agachaba para recoger unas hojas que se le habían caído de una carpeta y otra vez sus ojos no pudieron evitar deslizarse por sus largas, largas piernas. Y, para qué negarlo, también por su redondo trasero respingón. "Que quieras tarártela". ¡Dios! ¡Claro que tenía ganas! Quería inclinarla sobre una de las butacas, separarle las piernas y alzarle esa falda ridículamente corta para ver qué era lo que escondía debajo. ¿Bragas o tanga? Sin importar lo que fuese, solo estaría sobre su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para que él gravara su imagen en la memoria y después, se arrodillaría detrás de ella y la tomaría en su boca. Pensarlo hizo que su polla se sacudiera dentro de sus pantalones.

Ante sus propios - e impropios - pensamientos no pudo más que sonrojarse.

Odiaba darse cuenta de cuánto se parecía a su padre en algunas ocasiones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

"No lo sé", había dicho él.

La había mirado a los ojos, con los suyos tan llenos de confusión que Sakuno había sentido que le temblaban las piernas. Su furia, hasta ese momento rugiente, había sido apagada por un cubetazo de agua fría que la caló hasta los huesos.

Por un momento, había creído que Ryoma la besaría.

Lo había visto en sus ojos junto con la confusión. Ahí, muy dentro de los dorados irises, estaba un deseo chispeante que solo se podía comparar con el que seguramente brillaba en los de ella. Había creído ver tantas cosas… Confusión, pasión, tormento. Como si ella le despertara sentimientos completamente contradictorios y él no supiera que hacer con ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera sentir todo eso hacia ella? Más aún, ¿cómo podía ser que ella pudiera leer todo eso en él?

Estaba viendo lo que deseaba ver. Lo que ella misma sentía.

Pero estaba segura de que Ryoma iba a besarla, hasta que pareció recobrar el dominio de si mismo y rompió el firme nudo con que habían quedado atadas sus miradas. Fue frustrante verlo marcharse, sin volverse a mirarla en ningún momento. Frustrante y humillante, pues ella había estado dispuesta a aceptar sus besos. Estaba preparada para sentir sus labios acariciar los de ella y dar paso a su lengua al interior de su boca. Se había imaginado que él la apretaría contra su cuerpo o la pegaría a una de las taquillas antes de separarle las piernas con las rodillas. Casi había podido sentir el tacto de su pelo bajo los dedos.

Solo de recordarlo, se le henchían los pechos y los pezones se de endurecían.

Necesitaba deshacerse de toda esa energía – mezcla de furia y frustración sexual – así que, a pesar de que su abuela le había dicho que no habría entrenamientos esa tarde, se cambió a su ropa de deporte, tomó su raqueta y tres pelotas, y se dirigió a la pared de padel.

Corrió de un lado a otro, golpeando la pelota con fuerza y precisión para que ésta impactara siempre en el mismo punto de la pared. El ejercicio la calmaría, se dijo, recordando todas las veces que había hecho lo mismo bajo la supervisión de su entrenador.

Dios, como echaba de menos al chiflado ese.

Sonrió, también acordándose de las veces que había descubierto a Ryoma haciendo lo mismo en el pasado para calentar antes de un partido o para seguir entrenando después de los entrenamientos. En ese momento, sintió una presencia a su espalda, pero no se detuvo. Le era familiar, tanto, que sintió como si volviera al campo del club deportivo donde su entrenador la instruía.

Cuando se volviera, quería sonreír a Ryoma sin rastro de su frustración.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Cuando llegó a las canchas esa tarde se encontró con una papeleta pegada en la reja que informaba de la suspensión de entrenamientos. Se enfadó alrededor de cinco segundos, antes de resignarse a su mala suerte y tomar sus cosas para ir a las canchas callejeras. Que no hubiera entrenamiento no significaba que él pudiera darse el día libre. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó lo que parecía el sonido del bote de una pelota.

El canto de la sirena para sus oídos.

Casi por instinto, se encaminó a la pared de entrenamiento. Era como si el maldito sonido lo estuviera llamando, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Ahí, moviéndose de un lado a otro estaba su dolor de cabeza. Lo dicho, el canto y la sirena.

Estaba jugando en solitario, como solía hacer él cuando no tenía con quien enfrentarse. Su falda se movía al compás de sus piernas, de un lado a otro, al igual que su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta. Dicho balanceo hizo que no pudiera apartar la mirada y que su mente comenzara a divagar entre las muchas formas con que le gustaría hacer que se acalorara, sudara y jadeara.

Quería escuchar su nombre entre gemidos saliendo de sus labios.

Después de diez minutos - ¡gracias al cielo!, pensó Ryoma - se dejó caer al suelo agitada por el ejercicio. De haber seguido por ese camino, hubiera tenido un no muy pequeño problema entre manos. O más bien entre las piernas.

- ¿Entrenamos juntos, Echizen? – lo miró con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Sorprendido en su papel de mirón, se encogió de hombros aceptando su propuesta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Pasos para enamorarse 0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Juego y partido, ¡Echizen! – admitió ella, derrotada.

- Gané – fue todo lo que le contestó, pero aún así se notaba que estaba feliz.

Nunca se sentía más satisfecho por una victoria que cuando competía con alguien que estuviera a su nivel y Ryuzaki le había dado uno de los mejores partidos de su vida desde Tezuka. Tenía un estilo de juego muy parecido al suyo, que empezaba por lo bajo, calibrando la habilidad y la energía de su oponente, para ir mejorando poco a poco a medida que avanzaba el partido. Sentía como si estuviera compitiendo contra si mismo en versión femenina y eso, no sabía si debía asustarlo o fascinarlo.

¿Cómo había logrado mejorar tanto en tan solo dos años? Porque, tenía entendido, ella se había marchado de Japón siendo la misma patosa que recordaba.

- No te lo dejé fácil – rió.

Su carcajada limpia y vigorizante, lo sacudió.

No, desde luego que no había sido fácil. Había tenido que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su deseo de ganar fuera más fuerte que su libido. Ella parecía una diosa guerrera mientras jugaba, empuñando una raqueta en lugar de una espada, y con la misma fuerza que una, no se había dado por vencida hasta el final.

Sakuno se pasó la mano por el cabello y deshizo su coleta alta en el proceso.

Fue como si hubiesen puesto su vista en modo "cámara lenta". Sus cabellos castaños caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, uno por uno. Y, como si eso no fuera poco para su sobrexcitado organismo, la mano de ella se encargó de eliminar la sudadera de su cuerpo, dejándose solo el top negro de tirantes que llevaba debajo y que revelaba más de lo que él hubiera pedido ver, pero menos de lo que deseaba. La recorrió por entero no una, sino dos veces antes de convencer a su inconsciente de que de seguir mirándola así, el querido amiguito entre sus piernas no tardaría mucho en ser más notorio a través de la tela del pantalón.

- ¿Ryo…? Disculpa, ¿Echizen-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? – lo miró extrañada.

Con ello Ryoma se dijo a si mismo que tal vez si supiera algo de ella, porque al parecer seguía siendo tan despistada como siempre. Seguía siendo la chica inocente que conoció cuatro años atrás.

- Llámame Ryoma, Sakuno –

- Pero… -

- Ryoma, ¿si? – le dirigió esa sonrisa autosuficiente que le caracterizaba.

Esta bien, Ryoma-san – sonrió correspondiendo.

Esa sonrisa… Ryoma tuvo que bajar su gorra para que ella no viera su sonrojo cada vez más notorio.

El primer paso para enamorarse era la atracción física, y vaya que si sentía atracción por Sakuno. ¿Se estaría enamorando?

**Continuará**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Anexo uno**

**Paso número uno: Enamoramiento; Atracción Física. **

**Inui Sadaharu/Kaidoh Kaoru**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaidoh Kaoru no entendía muy bien como había comenzado todo. Tal vez fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no le atraían en lo absoluto las chicas y que, por el contrario, ponía demasiada atención a los cuerpos de sus compañeros del club de tenis de la universidad cuando estaban en las duchas. Un día estaba entrenando con Inui-sempai, al que veía de vez en cuando por la cercanía de sus facultades universitarias, cuando comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería besar a un chico. A pesar de que tenía diecinueve años, solo había besado a una persona e su vida y con una solo vez, supo que los labios femeninos no eran lo suyo. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se quedó mirando los labios de su sempai mientras descansaban y él le hablaba del nuevo experimento en el que estaba trabajando. Su lengua se movía y él se preguntaba cómo se sentiría una caricia suya dentro de su boca. De un instante al otro, simplemente se estaban besando.

Y había sido la experiencia más espectacular de su vida.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

- Un experimento – Respondió Sadaharu sin más.

Esa parca respuesta había hecho que algo dentro de Kaidoh se rompiera. En un principio no entendió ni qué podía ser ni por qué se había roto. Él mismo estuvo de acuerdo en que no era más que eso, un experimento. Él tenía curiosidad acerca de qué sería besarlo, o más bien, qué sería besar a un chico, e Inui se había prestado a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Así, de tan extraña manera, habían comenzado una relación física basada en la experimentación.

En ese momento, sintió las manos de Inui ahuecarse sobre su trasero, acercándolo más a su pelvis. Ambas erecciones se rozaron, atrapadas en la tela de sus calzoncillos y Kaidoh no pudo evitar gemir. La cabeza le daba vueltas ante el cúmulo de estímulos sensoriales y la sangre le pesaba y ardía en las venas como si fuese acero líquido e hirviente. No era la primera vez que se tocaban o frotaban – o como quisieran llamar al acto de restregarse uno contra el otro hasta que se corrían - pero jamás habían pasado de eso, por lo que Kaoru siempre estaba nervioso de que Inui pudiera querer algo más.

Sabía que, si tuvieran relaciones, él sería quien estaría abajo.

Porque, por extraño que pareciera, lo quería. Inui, sobre él, embistiéndolo con fuerza, era una de sus mayores fantasías, pero no así. No cuando no sabía con exactitud qué demonios era lo que Sadaharu sentía por él. Nunca había dicho "Te quiero" o "Te amo". "Te deseo", sí, pero con eso no bastaba para que Kaoru fuera feliz.

Aún así, ahí estaban, los labios de Sadaharu sobre los suyos, sus manos excitando sus pezones. La lengua del de lentes salió de su boca y recorrió su cuello, de arriba a abajo, antes de que sus dientes, blancos y regulares, embistieran contra la piel que cubría su manzana de adán. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien, y su boca no hacía más que pedirle más. Más de sus caricias, más de sus besos, pero sobre todo, más sentimiento.

Se estaba perdiendo en las sensaciones y Kaoru lo sabía. No tenía idea de si sería capaz de detener a Sadaharu de seguir así, pero sabía, con furiosa exactitud, que se odiaría a si mismo si se entregaba a él sin haber recibido primero las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Toda su vida había visto el amor con que su padre, tan parecido a él, miraba a su madre y había deseado algo parecido para él. No podía conformarse con menos. No quería hacerlo.

Dios, cuanto te deseo, Kaoru – gimió Inui contra sus labios.

Esas palabras hicieron que todo el cuerpo de Kaidoh se envarara. "No, por favor. No digas esas palabras", pensó. Se estremeció, sin poder parar sus sentimientos.

Con un brusco movimiento, se apartó de Inui y buscó la ropa que estaba desperdigada por el salón de la casa de él. Las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba abotonarse la camisa al tiempo que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Sollozó.

Maldita sea, estaba llorando. Se abrazó a si mismo, odiándose por desear que fueran los brazos de Inui los que lo envolvieran y dejó escapar un sollozo más alto que el anterior. Así, su llanto fue en aumento y resbaló hasta el suelo. No tenía idea de cómo se las había ingeniado para salir del salón y llegar al vestíbulo, pero no podía salir de la casa de Inui con la ropa a medio poner y el pelo desarreglado.

Se miró en el espejo que había sobre una consola y casi rió. Cuan patético era, pensó mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Todo lo que Inui sentía por él era deseo físico. Nunca le había pedido o prometido nada más, y tonto de él, le había entregado su corazón a cambio de nada. Soltó una risa baja y triste cuando vio que se había abotonado mal los botones de la camisa y comenzó a rehacer el trabajo, esta vez, concentrándose en ello.

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a Sadaharu reflejado en el espejo.

¿Qué sucede, Kaoru? –

Nunca lo entendería porque él no lo amaba, pero la confusión que veía en él, reflejada en cada una de sus facciones, le hizo hablar.

No puedo seguir con esto – se secó las lágrimas con un rápido manotazo – debemos acabarlo de una vez –

¿Qué? –

No lo entiendes. Para ti, nuestra relación no es más que física. Un impulso natural del cuerpo. Otra de tus malditas estadísticas. Para mí es mucho más que eso y creo que me merezco ser más de lo que tú me consideras. Si quieres sexo, ve y busca a una puta. Lo que yo quiero es amor, y eso es algo que tu no estás dispuesto a darme –

Apartó la mirada y, sin más que decirle, se puso los zapatos y tomó su mochila para poder irse.

No había tocado la puerta cuando los brazos de Sadaharu lo retuvieron.

Suéltame – pidió con voz ahogada.

Si se quedaba más tiempo a su lado, sucumbiría y se conformaría con las migajas que le daba.

Por favor, déjame ir –

No – rozó sus labios contra su nuca – jamás –

Entiende que… -

Es más que física – gruñó y posó su mano en su mejilla para que volviera la mirada hacia él – Te quiero –

No… no juegues con esto… -

Te quiero – repitió, besándolo – te he querido desde que estábamos en el instituto. Te he deseado y te he amado. No tienes idea del esfuerzo que supuso para mí esperar hasta que estuvieras preparado para nosotros. Creí que tu ya sabías lo que yo sentía –

¿Desde el instituto? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? ¿Cuatro? Kaoru no podía imaginarse a si mismo reprimiendo ese tipo de sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Él solo llevaba un año enamorado de Inui, desde que él comenzara a visitarlo constantemente en la facultad. De repente, sintió como si el pecho le fuera a explotar de la emoción y maldijo cuando las mejillas se le sonrojaron.

Odiaba comportarse como una colegiala enamorada.

Aclarado ese punto – Sadaharu sonrió con coquetería - ¿Crees que podemos retomar las cosas donde las dejamos? –

Le clavó una impresionante erección contra las nalgas.

Kaoru supo que al día siguiente tendría un horroroso dolor en el trasero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Fin del anexo**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¡Hola lectoras/¿es?**

Hace ya más de tres años que este fic vino a mi cabeza. Fue en mi primer año en España, cuando mi profesor de filosofía nos dio el tema del "amor". Como ya habrán visto, es precisamente ese tema el que incluyo en el fic. Ha sido una de las historias que más le ha gustado a la gente de lo que he escrito hasta ahora, y no quise cambiar muchas cosas para que quien ya haya leído no tenga que hacer el trabajo una segunda vez.

Espero que les guste como ha quedado. Los cambios no son muchos, pero, como ya he dicho, me gusta más así.

Un beso fuerte para todos y que sigan leyendo.

Atte: Tommy


	2. atracción psicológica

Pasos para enamorarse.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos, y aunque esto sea un RyoSaku, me encantan otras parejas y no tengo nada en contra del RyoMomo.

No puedo decir "gracias por los reviews" porque tengo intención de subir todo de un solo golpe, o al menos los primeros cuatro capítulos que son los que ya tengo hechos. Espero, de todo corazón, que les guste el fic, dedicado muy especialmente a todos aquellos que han leído mis Drabs y Siente.

Sin más que decirles, me despido y comienzo con el fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso número uno: Enamoramiento; Atracción Mental.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se levantó temprano, tan temprano que Karupin lo vio extrañado y molesto por ser despertado él antes de la hora acostumbrada. Parecía ir con tanta prisa que incluso ni vio el desayuno americano que su madre le había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Entró al baño con pasos apresurados y se lavó el rostro. Por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si iba presentable o si se veía bien. Llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Tomó su raqueta y su chaqueta del recibidor y, sentándose en el escaloncillo de la entrada, se dispuso a calzarse y atarse las cintas de los tenis.

Shonen? – bostezó su padre, tallándose los ojos - ¿Qué se supone que haces levantado tan temprano y en domingo? –

Voy a salir – se limitó a contestarle de manera seca.

Tienes una cita? – comenzó a picarlo. "que hermoso día para molestar a mi querido hijo" pensaba el Samurai Nanjirou, completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo adolescente y con hormonas recién descubiertas. El chico de la gorra ocultó su mirada tras la sombra que la visera le brindaba para ocultar también sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrió la puerta y dio un portazo, enfadado con la vida por haberle dado el padre más chismoso del mundo.

Rindo!!! Ryoma tiene novia!!! –

Flash back…

Ryoma-san, este domingo no tengo nada que hacer, vamos juntos a jugar un partido? – Sakuno lo había sorprendido con esa pregunta como nunca antes había sido, gratamente, sorprendido. Ella le había dado la espalda, tal vez en un gesto que la autoprotegía del rechazo.

Como sea – se encogió de hombros tomando una vez más su raqueta.

¡Qué bien! – dio un brinco. Su mirada se escondió tras su flequillo por unos segundos antes de volver a hablarle – y esta vez… - se puso muy seria, mirándolo a los ojos – te voy a machacar – y por último sus labios – oh! Dios, sus labios – se estiraron en una sonrisa muy al estilo de él, llena de orgullo y de confianza en que sus palabras se cumplirían. Y él también sonrió, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa retorcida. Como iba a disfrutar ese partido.

Fin del flash back.

Acomodó su gorra y se echó mejor la bolsa de la raqueta al hombro mientras se sentaba en el banco que estaba más cerca y a la vista de las canchas callejeras a esperarla. No le extrañaría que la chica llegara tarde, después de todo, esa siempre había sido su costumbre gracias a su gran despiste. Pero tal vez se llevara una sorpresa, ella había cambiado tanto que no le sorprendería que de la nada el sentido de la orientación de hubiera llegado como caído del cielo.

Pasaron 15 minutos y se dijo a si mismo que las cosas no pueden cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ella seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo la chica despistada que se puede perder dentro de 4 metros cuadrados sin proponérselo.

Ryoma-san!! – escuchó a lo lejos. Sakuno corría hacia él con buena velocidad, sus cabellos se mecían a cada paso acelerado y no pudo evitar que su indiscreta miradas se posara también en otra parte de la anatomía femenina que también se balanceaba de manera muy, pero muy atrayente.

Siento… llegar… tarde – dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Se relamió los labios con gusto de solo imaginarla hablar de aquella manera pero por motivos mucho muy diferentes al hecho de que hubiera corrido con todas sus fuerzas. Era casi orgásmico pensar en ella mientras la besaba con pasión y hasta dejarla sin aire.

No hay problema – tomo su raqueta y caminó junto a ella hasta la cancha más próxima. Era extraño que para esas horas las canchas de tenis estuvieran vacías, pero a ellos les dio igual aquello, ellos solo iban a jugar un buen partido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El día anterior…

Ryoma-san, este domingo no tengo nada que hacer, vamos juntos a jugar un partido? – era su imaginación o Sakuno, su querida amiga Sakuno estaba pidiéndole una cita a su querido ex Ryoma-sama! Tomoka, estaba completamente anonadada por el atrevimiento de su amiga, pero más se sorprendió cuando el mismo Ryoma contestó a la pregunta de su amiga.

Como sea –

Después de eso, Sakuno había saltado con alegría y había dicho algo sobre que iba a machacarlo. Tomoka no entendía a qué se refería, pero su mente ya estaba maquinando como averiguarlo. Ella siempre había sabido que el amor de Sakuno por el chico de ojos gatunos no desaparecería así como así de la noche a la mañana. Algo de ese cariño debía vivir aún en el interior de su amiga, por lo que no dudaba que ese acercamiento por parte de ella, no fuese más que un movimiento inconsciente para que él por fin se fijara en ella.

Tomó rápidamente su teléfono móvil y buscó entre su lista de contactos el nombre de su mejor amigo. Después de todo, él tendría las mismas ganas que ella de saber que era lo que pasaba entre el príncipe del tenis y la nieta de la entrenadora.

El domingo por la mañana…

¿estás segura de que quedaron aquí Tomoka? –

por millonésima vez. Sí! – chilló Tomota ante la insistencia de sus amigos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, al primero que debió de haber llamado no debió de ser a Momoshiro. Ahora todos los Sempais estaban tras ella, esperando a que tanto Sakuno como Ryoma aparecieran.

Mira, ya llega O´chibi - señaló Kikimaru agarrado del brazo de Oishi.

Silencio –

Ahí estaba él, con el mismo porte indiferente de siempre. Se estaba acomodando sobre el hombro la bolsa de la raqueta y se sentó en una banca que quedara a la vista.

hay un 70% de probabilidades de que Ryuzaki-chan llegue tarde –

Y como si las palabras de Inui fueran una predicción indiscutible por el cielo, ella llegó 15 minutos tarde.

E… Esa es Ryuzaki-chan? – tartamudeó Momoshiro en cuanto vio a la chica. Tuvo que recordarse que tenía novia, y una muy bonita y con un hermano demasiado vengativo como para querer dejarla, para quitar la vista de encima de la chica.

Si que es bonita, si O´chibi no la quiere puedo presentársela a Dan-chan! – animó Kikumaru, que en ese tiempo había hecho buenas migas con el chico – a ver si de una vez ese niño deja de seguir a todos lados a Akatsu –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoma no podía creer que esa chica le causara aquellas reacciones. Su mirada había seguido embobado el recorrido que hicieron sus manos para sacarse la playera que llevaba puesta y dejar a la vista la fina tela que le cubría el cuerpo en forma de blusa de tirantes.

vamos Ryoma-san. A jugar –

Ya listos en las canchas, y con Ryoma un poco menos embobado y más concentrado en ganas aquél juego, comenzaron a Jugar. El saque era para Ryoma.

15-0 – sonrió con arrogancia al ver como ella esquivaba su Twist serve. Se dispuso a hacer su segundo saque botando tres veces la pelota. Antes de lanzarla al aire le sonrió y le dijo – aún puedes rendirte –

calla y sirve – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Ella lo miró furibunda y decidida. Era como si… oh, bien. Debía reconocer que cometió un error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Ella creía que la estaba subestimando y le haría pagar caro.

15-15 – el segundo twist serve fue devuelto sin apenas dificultad por la chica, para sorpresa de Echizen – soy orgullosa Ryoma-san, no me tomes a la ligera –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bien hecho Sakuno-chan!!!- susurró a modo de porra Kikimaru al ver que le devolvía el segundo saque.

Hay un 60% de probabilidades de que este partido sea algo que no estemos esperando –

Deberían ver a Sakuno en los entrenamientos del club de tenis. ¿sabían que es la capitana y que machacó al subcapitán del equipo masculino? - el pecho de Tomoka se inflaba al hablar de su amiga.

Fyu- silbó momo – esto va a ser muy interesante –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Para sorpresa de Ryoma, los sets pasaron en constantes empates. En unos porque Ryoma se adelantaba al nivel que ella llevaba en el juego, en otras porque ella le devolvía el esfuerzo y le demostraba que podía con todo lo que él le mandara. Al final el juego se decidió en un tie break. Ya habían pasado de los primeros siete golpes, sin ventajas mayoritarias para ninguno de los dos. Tendrían ya unas 3 horas jugando, con peloteos largos y cansados en los que ninguno de los dos se rendía ante el otro. Al llegar al empate a 15 ambos estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para solo pensar en acabar el partido, no en ganar.

Sus cuerpos estaban resentidos, Ryoma más por los cambios drásticos que había tenido que hacer a lo largo del partido y Sakuno por el esfuerzo que le suponía seguirle el ritmo al príncipe del tenis.

Ryoma sacó y Sakuno pudo ver la trayectoria de la pelota con claridad, iba a golpearla para hacer un Smash, pero, al saltar, las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo antes de alcanzar la bola. La rodilla comenzó a sangrarle tras el golpe con el suelo. Cojeando, se preparó para el siguiente saque del chico.

deberíamos parar – dijo sin atreverse a dañar aún más a la chica.

No es nada Ryoma-san. Saca –

Sin mucho convencimiento lanzó la pelota al aire y la golpeo con fuerza, pero su vacilación hizo que no pusiera precisión en el golpe. La pelota bailo en el aire sin control hasta que tocó la red y cayó del lado de la cancha de Sakuno.

Sakuno se dejó caer al suelo y Ryoma tuvo la impresión de escucharla sollozar. Se acercó a ella para comprobarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que reía mientras las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

dios! Ryoma-san. ¿Qué se supone que era ese tiro?-

uno muy malo – alzó un ceja. No estaba acostumbrado a fallar así, mucho menos teniendo al adversario descuidado. Pero, se estaba dando cuenta, ella no era un adversario cualquiera, era lo suficientemente importante como para desconcentrarlo al verla herida.

Tienes razón – se secó las lágrimas. – bien, creo que necesito algo frío para la herida – le levantó y caminó cojeando hacia la maquina dispensadora.

Se dejó caer a su lado tras regresar con dos latas de Ponta de uva.

se que es tu favorita – le entregó una y abrió la suya.

Fue un buen partido – admitió sin atreverse a verla.

Gracias – rió – odio perder!! – se recostó sobre el césped y bloqueo el sol con una mano. - ¿sabes? Si Ryoga-kun estuviera aquí y viera esto me diría: "¿Cómo que Chibi-suke te ha ganado dos veces?" – mientras ella se volvía a levantar para dar un nuevo sorbo a su lata de refresco Ryoma intentaba recomponer su rostro de la sorpresa. Se le estuvo repitiendo el nombre de su hermano y el apodo que este le daba tantas veces en la cabeza que tuvo que escuchar hablar una vez más a la chica para salir del transe. – te sorprendió, no es así? -

Conoces a mi hermano? –

Sip. Todo este tiempo ha sido un gran apoyo. Me sorprendió muchísimo que mi instructor de tenis fuese tu hermano – soltó un suspiro, que le dio muy mala espina al chico – por cierto, manda saludos para ti y para el "viejo" –

Algo dentro de Ryoma resurgió de quien sabe donde. Era un sentimiento que sinceramente había sido muy frecuente en su niñez. Tenía celos de Ryoga. Ese desgraciado no se conformaba con haber sido siempre mejor que él en tenis, sino que ahora también había sido mejor instructor para Sakuno de lo que él había sido.

¿cómo está mi hermano? – dijo entre dientes, tratando de controlar todo eso que sentía. Comenzaba a odiar el hecho de que ella pudiera hablar con tal adoración de cualquier persona que no fuera él.

Muy bien. Se entrena para los campeonatos y trata de ganar dinero limpiamente dando clases de tenis. ¿sabes? Cuando lo vi lo primero que dije fue "Ryoma-kun". Se pareen mucho. Yo no me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, así que me desconcerté al escuchar como se reía. Me dijo "chibi-suke tiene novia". En ese entonces yo no sabía que se refería a ti – se sonrojó – me enseñó todo lo que se, me consoló solo en el momento justo. El primer día dijo algo que me hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa. –

¿Qué fue? –

tienes la mano demasiado tensa, las rodillas poco flexionadas y… - lo dejó terminar.

El cabello demasiado largo –

Bingo! – aplaudió – me sentí cerca de mis amigos, regresé por un momento a esos fines de semana cuando me dabas clases. Estuve en las canchas de la escuela, viendo entrenar a los sempais con la abuela, y te vi diciéndome todo eso. Se lo comenté a Ryoga-kun- volvió a suspirar – él solo rió un poco y me dijo que lo del cabello lo decía para bien, que le gustaba mi cabello así, pero que si lo dejaba suelto se vería mucho mejor. Desde entonces solo lo recojo para jugar – tomó sus largos mechones – es un gran amigo –

Si – tenía la gandula apretada, conteniéndose más de lo humanamente posible.

Espera a conocer a su novia!!! Lo tiene cortito – soltó una carcajada.

Novia? –

Hai. Se llama Tomoyo. Es un amor de chica, pero algo obsesiva con tomar fotos y grabar. Lo cuida mucho y siempre me apoyó. La quiero mucho!! –

Lo que se había despertado antes volvió a caer dormido. Porque pensándolo lógicamente, si Sakuno quisiera a Ryoga no querría tanto a la novia de este.

y tú? Que hiciste cuando te fuiste? –

sabías que mi padre es deportista? – (lo siento, no se absolutamente nada de la familia de Sakuno) ella le sonrió segura de que lo ignoraba.

No – admitió, causando la risa ligera de su compañera – a qué se dedica? –

Patinaje artístico – alzó la mirada hacia el cielo – mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, casi ni la recuerdo. Papá se la pasa viajando por los torneos y las demostraciones, así que cuando él decidió que era tiempo de retomar su carrera, me quedé con mi abuela. No me es nada agradable estar siempre de viaje. Este tiempo estuve con él. La abuela necesitaba un descanso y yo necesitaba de papá-

Entonces eres deportista por herencia? –

Ie – sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación – mamá odiaba hacer deporte. Era tan patosa que podía tropezarse con sus propios pies en una superficie completamente lisa. Pero era una amante del arte. Le encantaba la pintura, la escultura y el baile. para ella lo que hacía papá no es deporte, es arte, y ella estaba enamorada tanto de él como de su arte. –

0o0o0o0o0

nya!!! No escucho nada!!! – chilló Kikumaru tratando de abrirse espacio entre sus compañeros de espionaje para poder escuchar mejor la conversación de sus objetivos.

Silencio!!- sentenció la chica de las coletas haciendo a todos callar.

Miren, Sakuno se ha sonrojado!!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Había hecho una pausa para terminar su Ponta y antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo notó que se sonrojó casi con furia.

cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que cualquier deporte puede ser un arte. Todo tú te conectas a tu pelota y haces maravillas con ella. Por eso quise aprender, porque me encantó tu arte. Y ya vez – se señaló- ahora hasta puedo tener un partido de buen nivel con mi jugador favorito!!! –

yo soy tu jugador favorito? –

no hombre, Kaidou-sempai! Claro que tu tonto! – sacudió un poco la lata para ver que tanto quedaba. – se me ha acabado la Ponta, quieres otra?? – se fue aún sin recibir respuesta. Para ella era más que obvio que él nunca rechazaría una Ponta bien fría.

Mientras tanto él pensaba en sus palabras. Ella lo admiraba y consideraba su juego un arte… ¿él la admiraba a ella?

Flash back…

En verdad no estaba poniendo verdadera atención a la clase de filosofía. La voz del profesor era tremendamente monótona y el único momento divertido de su clase era cuando alguno de sus compañeros hacía un comentario lo suficientemente subido de tono como para hacerlo sonrojar hasta las orejas, causando la risa de todos los presentes en la clase.

Justo en ese momento estaban estudiando el tema del amor, desde el punto de vista filosófico, claro está. Estaba tan aburrido de mirar por la ventana que se dijo a si mismo, no podía hacerle mucho daño o aburrirlo más el hecho de prestar un poco de atención.

… el enamoramiento sigue por la atracción psicológica. Es aquella que sentimos hacia nuestros amigos, por ejemplo. Nos gusta su manera de pensar, lo que vemos en ellos es más que su cuerpo, vemos su mente. Sus sentimientos. Admiramos sus sentimientos y su mentalidad. El amor…. –

Y dejó de escuchar. Definitivamente tenía que pedirle al profesor que le gravara su voz en un disco… era el mejor somnífero que ha conocido en su vida.

Fin del flash back…

Recordó la gracia de sus movimientos, la precisión de sus golpes, su sonrisa victoriosa. El juego de ella también era un arte, y eso le gustaba. Su actitud era el de una chica inocente, tranquila y cariñosa, pero toda una mujer cuando se trataba de darse a respetar y demostrar lo que vale. Era el conjunto de su actitud, su mentalidad… ella, en si, era la más bella obra de arte que había conocido. Simplemente era perfecta.

Por un momento se asustó por sus pensamientos, pero poco a poco ese miedo fue desapareciendo. ¿Debería de tener miedo a algo tan natural como enamorarse? Momoshiro lo había hecho. Él estaba saliendo con la chica Tachiibana, y no veía que fuera a dejar el tenis, más bien parecía que ella lo alentaba a seguir. Además Sakuno tenía una ventaja con respecto a Tachiibana…. No tenía hermanos.

ya regresé, te traje otra vez de uva, porque no quería equivocarme y traer una que no te gustara-

Ryuzaki… jugamos otro? –

Ehh? Claro – no notó la sonrisa perversa que adornaba el rostro masculino

Pero que tal si lo hacemos más entretenido. Si pierdo, hago lo que tu quieras; pero si gano, tengo derecho a reclamar un premio –

¿Qué cosa? –

no te lo diré –

déjame pensar… - le vino a la mente las veces que había hecho la misma apuesta con Momoshiro y este había terminado sin un centavo por tener que invitarle a comer. Hizo cuentas de cuanto llevaba encima, solo por si perdía y sin dudar más aceptó la propuesta. – vamos!!!-

0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué no se cansan de tanto jugar? – se tiró Tomoka sobre el césped. Cansada de un día de duro espionaje que no había dado resultados. Pero al parecer nadie estaba aburrido más que ella. Los sempais estaban alucinados viendo los avances de Sakuno y apostando si le ganaría a alguno de ellos.

0o0o0o0o0

otra vez!!!- gritó dejándose caer al suelo – no es justo, siempre ganas! – lloró más por u derrota que por el dinero que seguramente perdería.

Mi premio – reclamó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella la tomó y…

Ya piensas decirme que es lo que quieres?, te advierto que no… - fue callada. Dios! Y de que manera. Los labios del príncipe del tenis estaban sobre los suyos, moviéndose de manera lenta….

La estaba besando!!!...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los sempais dejaron caer las mandíbulas al suelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continuará…

Konichiwa!!!

Espero que les gustara. De verdad que me he esforzado muy poco en este fic, pero es porque estoy haciendo la selectividad (las pruebas de acceso a la universidad) y no tengo tiempo de nada.

En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo.

AttE: tommy

I


	3. atracción espiritual

Pasos para enamorarse.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, si no, la serie sería una verdadera mierda.

RyoSaku

Nota: gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews en lo otro dos fics. Me han hecho verdaderamente feliz con cada uno de ellos. Espero que este les guste.

Sin más que decirle me despido.

Buena lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso número uno: enamoramiento; atracción espiritual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Buchou, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? – preguntaron los aprendices por enésima vez. Al parecer, su joven capitán no estaba muy a la labor de trabajar en ese entrenamiento.

20 vueltas a la cancha – contestó al mero estilo Tezuka.

Pero… -

30 – le encantaba ponerse en el lugar de su ex –capitán con aquellos chicos.

Hai – salieron corriendo para no empeorar su situación más de lo que ya estaba.

Encárgate del resto Syaoran – le dijo al sub-capitán.

Hai buchou!! –

El príncipe del tenis salió de las canchas donde entrenaba con su equipo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Casi se compadece de sus subordinados al verlos sudar la gota gorda en cuanto llevaban la quinta o sexta vuelta, pero casi lo hizo. De inmediata desechó la idea de perdonarles la carrera y decirles que esa semana tendrían entrenamiento especial… mejor decírselo el próximo entrenamiento, cuando por fin entendieran la poca condición física que se cargaban algunos. Dejó de pensar en tenis, cosa extraña viniendo de un varón de la familia Echizen. Ese día su cabeza no estaba para tenis, para la escuela o cualquier otra cosa, cada una de sus neuronas estaba rememorando cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de esa última tarde con Sakuno.

Flash Back…

Mi premio – reclamó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella, completamente ingenua a sus planes, tomó la mano que le ofrecía con supuesta cortesía.

Ya piensas decirme que es lo que quieres?, te advierto que no… - comenzó a hablar. Ryoma no entendió a que diantres había imaginado que le iba a pedir, pero seguramente no sería nada de lo que ella estuviera pensando. La calló de la forma que, desde ese momento sería su favorita de hacerlo.

La besó.

Primero fue un roce de labios torpe. ¿Qué esperaban de un primerizo? Siguió tanteando terreno hasta que se vio correspondido. Quiso jadear cuando sus pequeñas y suaves manos se perdieron en las hebras oscuras que tenía por cabello y sin poderse contener más, dejó que sus manos cumplieran el más guardado de sus deseos. Con toque inexperto la aferró de la cintura, abrazándola poco después. Sus cuerpos se juntaron como piezas de un rompecabezas, encajando a la perfección. Bendijo la sensación de sus lenguas entrelazándose dentro de la boca femenina.

La escuchó gemir débilmente en medio del beso, justo en el momento en que succionó su lengua de manera suave. Él dejó escapar un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Esa chica iba a ser su perdición.

Se les acabó el aire y tuvieron que separarse para su desgracia, aunque al parecer ella no opinaba diferente por el sonido de resignación que liberó cuando se dio cuenta de que el oxígeno era necesario para poder seguir con vida. Ryoma se deleitó con la expresión de su rostro. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios ligeramente abiertos y sumamente hinchados, aún alzados hacia él. Deliciosa.

Se maldijo mentalmente por no haberla visto, apreciado y amado antes. Ese cosquilleo en su estómago era incluso agradable si con él venían ese tipo de sensaciones tan intensas.

Ella abrió los ojos con pereza. Si era tal como él quería imaginar, aún pensaba que todo eso era un sueño y mejor alargarlo que despertar de sopetón. El brillo en su mirada fue indescriptible. Esa preciosa mirada caoba lo enfocaba a medias, perdida aún en lo que parecía una fantasía. Le sonrió con esa pequeña boquita dulce y tuvo que controlarse con todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre ella una vez más y devorarla entera.

Mada mada dane – se dijo a si mismo, en medio de su propia ensoñación. Tenía mucho que aprender de ahora en adelante. Desde qué tipo de roce era el que más le gustaba, como hacerla gemir y lograr que ruegue por ser besada; hasta como debe comportarse con ella… no es que tenga mucho trato con chicas. Su prima y su madre no es que cuenten en realidad. Sería un camino largo y difícil, pero a él le gustaban los retos.

Cuando se conectó una vez más al mundo real se dio cuenta de que ligeras lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de su chica.

Sa… -

Ryoma no baka!!! – gritó para después salir corriendo a tomar su raqueta y su maleta para irse sin decirle nada más, dejándolo a él completamente desconcertado.

Tres segundos después de la huída de la chica sucedió algo que contribuyó mucho a su desconcierto. De la nada, o más bien desde detrás de unos arbustos, salieron casi todos sus sempais, los que estaban estudiando aún dentro de la ciudad. Momoshiro en lugar de comenzar a retarlo o a fastidiarlo lo miraba con una cara de reproche que hasta él, que era un despistado, podía notar a simple vista. Eiji lloraba junto con Tomoka, diciendo algo que no logró entender al completo, pero que sonaba algo así como que alguien era un descorazonado… ¿o era desconsiderado? Kaidou silbaba e Inui tomaba apuntes.

Hay un 75% de probabilidades de que Sakuno jamás vuelva a querer ver a Echizen – opinó, para enfado del tenista más joven del grupo.

Razón tendría de sobra!!! – soltó entre un grito mezclado con llanto la mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó confundido.

Como si no lo supieras Echizen!! – lo acusó con un dedo Momo, mirándolo aún con más rabia. – mira que eres idiota –

Pobre Saku-chan!!!- lloraba Eiji en el hombro de Oishi, que trataba de controlar la situación y de no acusarlo de nada, o al menos eso defendía él, aunque Ryoma no entendía ni la actitud de ellos ni la de Ryuzaki.

Fin del flash back…

Después de ese día ella no le había hablado. Cuando se cruzaban desviaba la mirada y no había momento en que no intentara evadirlo. Había pedido que las chicas y ella comenzaran a entrenar solas en las canchas más retiradas de donde entrenaba el equipo masculino, para descontento de los miembros de los dos clubes y de Ryoma. ¡Había pedido hasta el cambio de butaca!

"¿Y ahora que hice?" – se preguntó. Si todos sus sempais y la chica gritona habían estado acusándolo de algo, no todos ellos podían estar equivocados. Pero por más que se preguntara en qué se había equivocado no encontraba una respuesta clara a la pregunta que resolvería el enigma del porqué la actitud de la chica para con él. Si no lo quería, simplemente debería de haberle dicho que no sentía lo mismo y no le hubiera correspondido el beso. ¿Pero ella no se lo había respondió con igual ímpetu que él? Recordar sus dedos enredando el cabello de su nuca solo hacía que todo el embrollo se enredara aún más.

Pero aunque no había logrado encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta del millón, había podido descubrir muchas otras cosas. Para empezar, ella era inteligente. No es que diga que antes fuera una tonta sin cerebro, pero se veía que dedicaba más tiempo a todo, no solo al tenis, sino también a los estudios. Le gustaba participar en clase y ayudar a cualquiera que se acercara pidiendo consejos sobre como resolver un ejercicio. Descubrió muchas de sus manías. Su favorita era esa que tenía de morder la punta del bolígrafo cuando escuchaba atenta a las clases, pero también le encantaba la de morderse el labio inferior cada vez que había resulto un problema con éxito o contestado correctamente a una pregunta del profesor. Y que seguía siendo una distraída. No se daba cuenta ni cuando un chico se le declaraba y sin querer, tiernamente los rechazaba sin notarlo. Ella era todo y mucho más, y él se estaba volviendo loco comiéndose la cabeza tratando de encontrar cual fue su error. Según Ann, la novia de Momo, podía haber sido no un error suyo, sino una especulación mal fundada de la chica de largo cabello caoba, pero por las miradas de los sempais dudaba mucho que fuera eso.

Ryoma no baka – escuchó cerca de donde estaba. Se escondió tras un árbol para escuchar. Otra cosa que había descubierto a base de muchas horas de mirarla casi sin parpadear era que cuando estaba enfadada, tal cual parecía ser el caso, se desahogaba hablando sola. – mira que es idiota-

"¿Se ponen de acuerdo ella y Momo o qué?" – se preguntó rascándose la mejilla.

Mira que viene, me besa de la nada, me roba mi primer beso y luego dice "mada mada dane" – se dejó caer sobre la raíz de un árbol. - ¿Qué tengo mucho que aprender? Él es el que tiene mucho que aprender con respecto a como tratar a una chica. Es obvio que al ser mi primer beso no voy a saber besar exactamente, pero eso fue el colmo… - se secó las lágrimas con las manos. – pero es que soy tonta!!! ¿Cómo se me ocurre que ese beso iba a significar algo para él? Además, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Sigo siendo una tonta enamorada de un imbécil príncipe inalcanzable –

¿Así que por eso se había enfadado? Se dio un golpe mental por ser tan idiota, como bien había dicho Momo. Pero es que él pensó que lo había dicho solo en su mente, pero nooooo…. Tiene que ir y abrir su gran bocota.

Tan siquiera algo bueno había sacado algo bueno de toda esa experiencia. Ella aún lo quería.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El enamoramiento surge de la atracción Psicológica, recordemos que es la atracción que sentimos por la forma de pensar del otro. Si existe atracción psicológica pero no física no se logra el enamoramiento, solo una buena amistad. – hablaba el profesor de filosofía con su voz monótona – después de esto viene la atracción espiritual. El enamoramiento básicamente son las dos primeras atracciones, pero el paso del tiempo, mientras conocemos a la persona de la que nos sentimos enamoradazos nacerá un sentimiento de admiración, eso es la atracción espiritual. Querer ser como tu pareja. También podría entenderse como el no poder sacarla de nuestra cabeza y por lo tanto, querer estar siempre con ella. Cuando nazca este tipo de atracción es cuando podremos estar seguros de que la relación perdurará. –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las clases de la mañana terminaron y dieron paso inevitablemente al recreo. La vio salir del aula a toda prisa y casi supo, como una corazonada, a donde iba desde el primer momento. Encaminó sus propios pasos hacia la terraza de la escuela y se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba paso a esta. Respiró hondo y la abrió. Estaba recargada contra el barandal, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Sakuno- se dio cuenta de que la había asustado, solo podía ser eso cuando al llamarla pegó un brinco con el que poco más y se hubiera saltado el barandal.

Ry… Echizen-san - seguía sin verlo a los ojos, y eso logró enfadarlo más que cualquier otra cosa en su corta existencia.

Mírame – exigió cuando ya estaba a su espalda.

No –

Por favor –

El escucharlo suplicar creo el efecto que él esperaba. Sakuno se volvió con rostro sorprendido, que solo se acentuó cuando él tomó sus labios por sorpresa de manera fugaz.

¿No que tenía mucho que aprender? ¿para que vienes a besarme entonces?!- estalló ella llena de rabia. La ira creció cuando lo vio sonreír – idiota-

Lo decía por mi –

Claro que lo digo por ti. ¿ves otro idiota por aquí? –

No, digo que te enfadaste por algo que me decía a mi mismo- se bajó la gorra – en ese momento estaba pensando que tenía que aprender demasiado si había tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que me gustabas -

Que… que tu… ¿Qué tu qué? – gritó conmocionada.

Toma, no pienso repetirlo – le dio una hoja y se fue.

¿Una carta de amor? – abrió el la carta, que no era más que una hoja de papel doblaba en cuatro partes, mientras procesaba la información que a pesar de la evidencia se negaba a entrar y clasificarse como "verdadera" dentro de su cabeza. Dejó de mirar a la nada y de desdoblar la hoja como autómata y prestó atención a su contenido.

¿Sus apuntes de Filosofía? – se preguntó al leer las primeras palabras, pero a medida que fue avanzando con la lectura se dio cuenta de que era algo especial.

"**Enamoramiento: **

**Comienza con la atracción física: de que me atraes me di cuenta desde el primer momento en que te vi cuando regresaste. ¿Cómo es que fue posible que no te viera cuando éramos más jóvenes. Tal vez fue porque yo era un chiquillo sin otro interés que el tenis. **

**Sigue con la atracción psicológica: desde el día de las canchas me di cuenta que eres una persona de lo más interesante. La personita que me gustaría conocer y que no supe ver antes por mi torpeza y tu capa de timidez. **

**Y finaliza con la atracción espiritual: ¿se supone que es admiración, verdad? Yo te admiro. Admiro tu carácter, tus cualidades, tu liderazgo, sociabilidad; en fin, todo de ti. **

**Después de todo esto. ¿Aún piensas que ese beso no significó nada para mí? ¿Crees tú que estoy o no enamorado de ti? Yo si lo creo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**P.D.: quema esto en cuanto termines de leer o no te lo perdonaré en lo que me resta de vida." **

Sakuno salió corriendo hacia los salones. Al entrar, cuando ya estaba por sonar la campanilla que indicaría el fin del descanso de la mañana, se dio cuenta de que las cosas de Ryoma ya no estaban en su pupitre. Tomó su propia mochila y echándosela al hombro corrió hacia el patio, sin importarle perder clases o los gritos histéricos de Tomoka.

Syaoran!!!- llamó al sub-capitán del equipo masculino de tenis que pasaba por el pasillo unos cuantos metros más adelante que ella. El chico se volvió hacia donde estaba y alzó una ceja al ver su estado. – has visto a Ryoma? – preguntó con la respiración más agitada por la expectación y el nerviosismo que por la carrera.

¿Al capitán?- su sorpresa era notoria. Seguramente no esperaba que justamente ella, que había estado tratando de evitar al chico de ojos gatunos todo ese tiempo fuera quien preguntara por él.

Ha… Hai –

Si, dijo que se iba a casa – le dijo – le dije que no era buena idea que se saltara las clases estando tan cerca los campeonatos pero… -

Gracias!!! – le gritó desde lo lejos, sin llegar a escuchar casi nada del discurso moral que estaba soltando.

¿A dónde va Ryuzaki-san? –

A regañar al capitán!!! – y corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegó al templo sin ánimos de nada. Al correr el Shoji se quitó los zapatos sin apenas notarlo. Pasó de largo sin escuchar los comentarios burlones de su padre o el olor característico de la comida casera de su madre. No notó que su prima no estaba, o la carta sobre la mesa que venía de otro país dirigida a él.

En su cuarto, recostado en la cama con Karupin sobre su estómago, pudo sentir como el gato se revolvía esperando a que lo acariciara. Tampoco lo hizo. Solo miró al techo, pensando si lo que había hecho estuvo bien.

A lo mejor todo lo que escuchó en el patio de la escuela no había sido más que un producto de su muy hiperactiva imaginación, o tal vez ella se estaba burlando de él. Tal ves era ella la que no había sentido nada con aquél beso e intentaba hacerlo sufrir. Podían ser muchas cosas, después de todo, ya se había llevado más de una sorpresa de su parte.

A sus costados, sus manos temblaban. Jamás se había expuesto tanto. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable. ¿Valía la pena? Recordó sus labios contra los suyos y no dudo en la respuesta de la pregunta.

Si, valía la pena.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. Así fue como llegó ella hasta la puerta de la casa de los Echizen. El templo se le hizo imponente por primera vez, aunque lo hubiera visto desde lejos en muchas ocasiones. Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y miró por un momento con indecisión el timbre. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la pared por un momento, intentando tranquilizarse pero solo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa aún. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y apretó la carta que Ryoma le había dado. Eso, tocar aquél papel, le dio la fuerza que le faltaba para lograr su cometido.

Llamó al timbre.

El Shoji se corrió con gran estruendo cuando un tipo con pintas de monje le abrió. Supuso, según las descripciones de Momoshiro, que sería el padre de Ryoma.

Helo!! – gritó el hombre mientras posaba su mirada sobre ella. Definitivo, una mirada tan penetrante tenía que ser de familia. - ¿Quién eres tu? –

Esto… yo… ¿Está Ryoma-kun? - susurró apenas. Tenía tanto miedo.

0o0oo0o0o0o0

Ryoma bajó las escaleras en busca de un baso de agua. Iba a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó. Supuso que sería algún mensajero o cualquiera de los molestos de sus sempais. Se rascó la cabeza con pereza. Ciertamente, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos en esos momentos ni de ninguna otra cosa, si le preguntaban. Aún así se encaminó al la puerta, pero su padre fue más rápido que él y abrió como solía hacerlo, corriendo el Shoji con fuerza para que resonara al chocar con la pared.

Helo! – gritó - ¿quién eres tú? –

Esto… yo… ¿está Ryoma-kun? –

Supo que tenía que estar soñando. Talvez se quedó dormido cuando llegó de la escuela con Karupin llenándolo de pelo. Era eso o se estaba volviendo loco.

Oyaji… - asomó la cabeza por la puerta, convenciéndose a si mismo de que no podía ser cierta la presencia de ella en su puerta. Después de todo, ¿no era ella la que se estaba burlando de él? Pero no. Ella, con su cabello caoba ondeando por el viento que soplaba fuera de la casa, símbolo de que pronto comenzaría a llover, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, era la que estaba frente a su puerta.

¿Quién es ella Ryoma?- no escuchó el tono de burla de su padre, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoma había salido desde una puerta que conectaba al recibidor y la veía como si fuese una aparición. Comenzó a considerar que el chico no estuviera esperando precisamente la respuesta que había ido a darle y se enterneció de ello. Después de todo, el chico no era tan arrogante y egocéntrico como muchos pensaban. Podía llegar a ser tan tímido y tan ingenuo como muchos. Tal vez no tanto como ella.

¿Quién es ella Ryoma? – el padre de Ryoma (desconoce el nombre, a menos de que se llame Samurai, como es mayormente conocido) hablaba con un claro tono de burla hacia su hijo. Quería dudar de las afirmaciones de sus sempais sobre él, esas de que era un pervertido mal pensado que buscaba cualquier pretexto para burlarse de su hijo y sus compañeros. De ser así, valla padre que le había tocado al pobre chico.

Ella es… - comenzó a responder él, aún tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta del tono de su progenitor.

Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki – le dedicó una sonrisa primero al padre y luego al hijo – la novia de Ryoma-kun –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ella es… - comenzó a hablar sin saber que decir. ¿Qué era ella? Podía decirse que era su amiga (aunque no sabe si después de todo aún lo son) ¿Su compañera de clase? Si, aunque eso sonaba como poca explicación para su presencia en su puerta. No podía decir que era la chica que le gustaba… si lo decía su padre no lo dejaría en paz hasta su próxima vida. Seguro que lo haría cuando supiera que había sido rechazado.

Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki - ¿a que no era tan difícil? Se dio un golpe mental. Con decir que era la nieta de la entrenadora todo hubiera estado solucionado. Su padre hubiera pensado que venía a hablar con él de tenis y los hubiera dejado en paz de una vez por todas. – la novia de su hijo –

"La novia de su hijo"

"La novia de su hijo"

"La novia de su hijo"

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su padre gritaba por toda la casa.

Rinko!!!! Ryoma si tiene novia!!!! –

Continuará….

0o0o0o0o0o0

Extra… ¿y los sempais?

0o0o0o0o0o0

No podían creer lo que sus ojitos estaban viendo. Ryoma, su amigo y compañero de deportes, el que era un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos estaba besando a la chica más bonita que cualquiera de ellos hubiera visto antes (Momoshiro puedes discrepar del comentario, para él Ann es mucho más bonita). Podían ver casi hasta como le metía la lengua hasta la garganta y como poco a poco ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la situación y sus cuerpos se acercaban de manera demasiado peligrosa (Momo lo soba por experiencia).

Lo que más los sorprendió no fue el beso, sino el descaro de Echizen.

Mada mada dane – lo escucharon decir con claridad.

Poco después del comentario, Sakuno había salido llorando del lugar, no sin antes gritarle sus verdades al tenista. No tardaron en salir de su escondite súper secreto (los matorrales siempre son la mejor opción para espiar sin ser notados) y abalanzarse en contra del pequeño ya no tan pequeño a reclamar por su inadecuada actitud.

Las reacciones eran muchas, pero todos estaban enfadados con Ryoma.

Hay un 75% de probabilidades de que Sakuno jamás vuelva a querer ver a Echizen – opinó Inui. Los otros hubieran querido corregirlo y decirle que lo más seguro es que la pobre chica no quisiera saber nada de Echizen nunca más en su vida con un 100% de posibilidades pero mejor se callaron. El tiempo les había enseñado a no contradecir las estadísticas del de lentes.

Razón tendría de sobra!! – soltó Tomoka mientras seguía llorando. Siempre había idolatrado al príncipe y tenía que pasar justamente eso, que le rompiera el corazón a su amiga, para que se le cayera la venda de los ojos. Solo era un maldito estúpido sin sentimientos.

¿De qué están hablando? – todavía se atrevió a preguntar el muy cínico como si no supiera de que lo acusaban. O era más idiota de lo que pensaban o se hacía.

Como si no lo supieras Echizen!! – le gritó Momoshiro mientras lo señalaba con el dedo a manera de acusación. El tipo era un maldito suertudo por tener una chica tan bonita tras de él y miren nada más como desperdicia sus oportunidades. - mira que eres idiota- lo miraba con rabia difícilmente contenida. Es más, ¿para qué contenerla?

Pobre Saku-chan!!!- lloraba Eiji en el hombro de Oishi, que trataba de controlar la situación y de no acusarlo de nada, o al menos eso defendía él.

Alguna razón deberá haber para que esto esté pasando? – sentenció Oishi.

¿encuentras algún motivo para que este tarado hiciera lo que hizo? - dijo Momoshiro, pasando olímpicamente de la mirada confundida de Ryoma.

A decir verdad… - no, no encontraba ningún motivo.

Déjalo mamá, mejor vamonos de aquí – pidió Eiji limpiándose las lágrimas.

Si, vamonos – siguieron los demás.

Kaidou miró por última vez a Echizen con decepción. La verdad es que lo creía más listo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente….

Se juntaron después de clases para ver como seguían las cosas entre su pareja favorita. Quedaron en la hamburguesería con la chica de coletas para que les diera información, así que para eso de las 6 de la tarde, un grupo de 5 chicos y una chica (envidia de todas las presentes) estaba en una mesa del restaurante con una montaña de comida (cortesía del señor del Dunk Smash).

¿Y que ha pasado? – inició Eiji.

Lo que pensábamos. Sakuno pidió a la entrenadora que su grupo de chicas comenzara a entrenar solo. Hay que decir que Sakuno no necesita para nada a Ryoma para entrenar a las chicas del club de tenis. Las controla muy bien y ellas siempre la obedecen, con Ryoma lo hacían porque les daba miedo. – comentó.

Con esa mirada a quién no?- intervino Momo con la boca llena de comida. Kaidou siseo dándole la razón.

Después, en las clases, Saku-chan pidió que la cambiaran de butaca, porque antes se sentaba con Ryoma. No lo vio en todo el día y creo que lo ha estado evadiendo –

Mis estadísticas nunca fallan – a todos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Pero hay algo extraño – continuó con su relato – puedo jurar que Ryoma no dejó de verla a ella ni de buscarla. –

Eso si sorprendió a sus amigos. Ryoma Echizen podía ser muchas cosas, pero no rogaba nunca. Eso lo habían aprendido casi a los dos minutos de haberlo conocido.

¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Oishi.

Lo juro por mi vida! – chilló – el pobre se le queda viendo a todas horas como si fuera la última coca-cola del desierto –

Si eso es cierto, entonces puede que Echizen si esté enamorado de Ryuzaki –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Segundo día de investigación…

Se dividieron el trabajo de esa tarde. Tomoka seguiría observando a Ryoma por la mañana y por la tarde ellos se turnarían para vigilarlo en los entrenamientos y en el camino a casa.

**Tomoka… **

Ryoma miraba a Sakuno. Sakuno esquivaba a Ryoma. Rutina normal para los últimos días.

Seguía a su mejor amiga a las canchas de tenis femeninas y no pudo dejar de notar como el chico de ojos gatunos la seguía con la mirada mientras ella se alejaba a toda prisa de las canchas donde entrenaba el equipo masculino. Pudo ver claramente como Ryoma se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

Estuvo a punto de gritar un "Kawaii" mientras chillaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero seguramente a su amiga no le hubiera gustado nada que lo hiciera, así que guardó una vez más su impulso en aquél lugar de donde fuera que hubiese salido.

Pasaron a un lado de un grupo de juniors del club y los escuchó hablando.

¿Qué será lo que le ocurre a Echizen-buchou?- preguntó uno mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

No lo se. Está muy desconcentrado o lo está en cualquier cosa menos en el tenis. Se la pasa mirando a las musarañas – el tipo que hablaba se había cruzado de brazos.

Crees que si sigue así de desconcentrado podamos ganarle un partido en las eliminatorias para el equipo titular? –

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos y después suspiraron resignados.

Ni en nuestros sueños –

Mientras el club de tenis femenino tenía su entrenamiento matutino, ella decidió ir a dar un paseo por las canchas. El trote de los chicos le informó que o habían hecho algo mal o por lo menos habían logrado enfadar a Ryoma como para que los pusiera a correr a todos.

Se acercó a Syaoran, el apuesto sub-capitán, para preguntarle algunas cosas. Este al verla le sonrió de buena gana. Era un buen amigo de Horio, actual novio de Tomoka, por lo que nunca se le ocurriría meterse con ella por mucho que a ella le gustaría que se olvidara de ello y tuviesen un pequeño juego. Tal vez se arrepentiría después, pues amaba a Horio, pero una no pierde nada por soñar.

Qué tal Syaoran? – le dijo desde el otro lado de las rejas. – tan mal está Ryoma-san como he escuchado? – su suspiro cansado le confirmó todo.

No se que le pasa. Lleva todo el día suspirando y hablando solo -

¿cómo? – aquello ya no estaba siendo por ayudar, era pura diversión a costa de otros.

Dice algo así como "y yo que hice?" – afirmó – no se que habrá hecho para que esté tan pensativo, pero lo más seguro es que no se de cuenta de ello hasta mucho después. El capitán es un despistado –

Tal vez tengas razón –

Las palabras del chico la dejaron pensando.

¿Y si Ryoma no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Eiji y Oishi … **

La Golden Pair se escondió tras una de las murallas de la escuela. Como ellos eran los que salían primero de clases fueron los primeros en tomar turno para vigilar al pequeñín después de clases en el entrenamiento del equipo por la tarde. Entraron a la escuela como recordando sus días de instituto y llegaron hasta las canchas de tenis. Iban a buscar donde esconderse para no ser descubiertos, cuando una voz familiar les habló desde la espalda.

¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos? –

Sumire-san – saludó Oishi tan cordial como siempre. Comenzó a sudar frío, pues no encontraba una excusa que justificara su presencia en el lugar. Además, nunca había sido bueno para mentir, siempre terminaba haciendo algo que lo delataba.

Vinimos a ver los entrenamientos de Ochibi-chan- Nya!! – salvó Eiji la situación al ver como sudaba su mejor amigo.

Que gusto me da verlos. Seguramente Ryoma estará encantado de que jueguen algunos partidos con los miembros titulares – ellos pusieron cara de "eh?", después de todo, ellos nunca dijeron que iban a jugar nada con los nuevos titulares. – pero vengan conmigo, que el entrenamiento no tarda en comenzar –

Se miraron el uno al otro y no supieron que hacer aparte de seguir a la vieja pelirroja. Avanzaron hasta su destino donde los juniors ya corrían otra vez y los titulares se sorteaban los turnos de juego.

Ryoma puso mala cara al verlos y lo vieron acercarse mientras farfullaba algo que sonaba como "qué hice?". Su mirada gatuna y helada los penetró uno a uno y se detuvo frente a ellos para cerrar los ojos y darles paz por solo un momento. Eiji sabía que Oishi no duraría mucho con la farsa, por lo que se esforzó lo más que pudo para cubrir sus fallas.

Oishi-sempai – inclinó la cabeza al decir su nombre e hizo lo mismo cuando saludó a Eiji – Kikumaru-sempai –

Al oír sus nombres los juniors dejaron de correr y los titulares se arremolinaron a su alrededor para poder verlos mejor. Escucharon de todo, desde frases como "mira, es la Golden Pair", "quiero un partido con ellos" hasta "nunca pensé que fueran tan guapos", cosa que no querían saber de que boca salió. Secreto era que ellos solo se encontraban atractivos el uno al otro.

Les he pedido a los chicos que jueguen un partido con los titulares – sonrió Sumire. – y han aceptado con gusto –

"Mas bien tu nos has obligado, vieja loca" – pensaron a la vez.

Cuantos? – se limitó a decir el capitán.

Solo un juego cada uno –

Syaoran, Ryushi – llamó a sus dos mejores hombres – sub-capitán contra ex-sub-capitán y velocidad contra acrobacias – propuso a la entrenadora.

Me parece una elección genial Ryoma – lo felicitó – ahora a jugar – la mirada de la vieja no permitía un "no" por respuesta.

Rieron de nerviosismo en un principio, pero después se resignaron a tener que tomar las raquetas y desear mejor suerte en el espionaje a los próximos en turno. Lo que si pudieron notar mientras jugaban contra los dos mejores jugadores después de Ryoma era que este mismo no prestaba la más mínima atención a los juegos.

Se fueron de la escuela con una victoria más al hombro y una derrota a cuestas en su misión, pero bueno, no todo se puede en la vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Momoshiro y Ann… **

No es que me moleste hacer de espía cariño, pero no es mi definición de cita estar tras los coches mientras seguimos a Echizen -

Shhh – la silenció pues unos pasos a su lado le indicaban que el nombrado estaba pasando cerca de ellos, lo suficientemente distraído como para que no prestarles atención.

¿Qué hice? – lo escucharon murmurar. No dijo nada más o no lograron escucharlo.

Lo vieron detenerse en una tienda de libros de ayuda para la entrada a la universidad, después de todo solo le faltaba un año y poco tiempo para entrar y tenía que prepararse para los exámenes de ingreso.

Eso debiste de haber hecho tú, no quedarte mirando a la nada mientras se te iba el tiempo – se quejó Ann.

Pero a fin de cuentas pasé –

Si, en la repesca –

Salió con un paquete bajo el brazo y la mochila al hombro, después de esa parada llegó a la hamburguesería donde solían pasar las tardes cuando eran compañeros de equipo. Mientras lo veía pedir, a Momoshiro se le fue haciendo la boca agua. Ann sacudió la cabeza. Conocía bien a su novio y sabía que no podría soportar mucho tiempo así, tarde o temprano, ella especulaba que sería temprano, terminarían por ir a la barra a pedir una montaña de hamburguesas que no pasarían desapercibidas por el príncipe del tenis.

Ah!!!!! – gritó con frustración cuando salió corriendo hacia la barra a pedir.

Lo sabía – se acercó a la mesa de Ryoma mientras Momo pedía. – Qué hay Echizen? – se sentó frente a él. Este se volvió a verla y la miró desconcertado sin reconocerla por un momento- soy Tachibana – le recordó.

Hola – saludó para tomar una nueva patata fruta.

Se puede saber porqué tan pensativo? –

Sakuno – soltó sin pensárselo, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

¿Qué pasa con Ryuzaki-san? – al verla verdaderamente interesada y por lo que pudo ver Momoshiro estaba muy ocupado viendo si llevaba hamburguesa con queso, normal o con aros de cebolla… aunque tal vez terminara pidiendo de todas, se resignó a que tenía que contarle a alguien lo que pasaba.

La besé – Ann tuvo que taparse la boca para no chillar.

Lo siento, sigue –

Pero no se que pasó, primero me corresponde y segundos después está llorando, me dice Baka y sale corriendo –

No se que decirte – él alzó una ceja – no, en serio. Cada mujer es un mundo distinto. Pero deja te digo algo, Sakuno es del tipo de chica que es fácil de entender. Si te correspondió es que aún siente algo por ti, ella nunca correspondería a un beso que no deseara. Debió de pasar algo que la dejara con dudas con respecto a lo que tu sentiste con ese beso, por lo que no dudo que pensara que jugaste con ella –

Pero… -

Yo se que tu no eres así, tu sabes que no eres así, pero ella ha estado unos años ya sin verte y la gente puede cambiar mucho. Ella no debe de saber que pensar –

Gracias – tomó su charola y salió del establecimiento.

Poco después Momo se le unía en la mesa.

Ehhh? Y Echizen? –

Se fue, me puedes contar a que viene toda esta odisea? –

Echizen besó a Saku-chan – ella lo miró con sospecha.

Los estaban espiando – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Sip - confirmó sin ningún pudor.

Y entonces? –

Ryoma soltó su clásico "mada mada dane" y Sakuno se fue llorando –

Ann no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender todo.

no se te ha ocurrido que él no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo? –

tú crees que sea tan idiota? –

Se miraron por unos segundos y lo supieron.

Idiota- dijeron a juego.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Inui y Kaidou… **

Se… sempai – lo llamó con la voz entrecortada. Bien le decía su instinto en un principio que juntarse tanto con el chico de lentes le traería consecuencias, sus instintos nunca le dijeron cuales, pero bien le advirtieron. No es que se quejase, eran consecuencias agradables. – no deberíamos estar siguiendo a Echizen? –

Por lo que sé, hay un 85% de probabilidades de que el muy tonto no sepa ni lo que ha hecho. No tiene caso seguirlo –

La respuesta era irrefutable, ya que viendo el desconcierto del chico cuando comenzaron a acusarlo días atrás, era impensable que Ryoma hubiera hecho aquello con intención. Kaidou, con su buen corazón no quería incomodar más a Echizen de lo que seguramente ya estaría, además de que sus hormonas le decían que pasaría mejor rato con su Sempai que siguiendo al menor.

Sintió la lengua de Inui recorrerle el cuello desde su hombro hasta su lóbulo derecho y todas las excusas que su mente hubiera podido formular para seguir con la "misión" que los demás les habían encomendado quedaron desechadas con la mayor de las facilidades. Gimió bajito ante el contacto y abrazó los hombros del mayor.

Que les diremos a los demás? – sus labios se rozaron ya sin restricciones, pues nadie los vería desde donde estaban escondidos.

Echizen cruza la calle donde empezábamos a vigilar, camina rumbo a su casa pensativo – cosa que seguramente será cierta – y llega a su casa a escapar de las burlas de su padre sin ganas de jugar al tenis - las manos de Inui buscaron la hebilla del cinturón de su pareja mientras hablaba entre besos.

Aquí no sempai –

Tu casa está más cerca – le susurró al oído sabiendo que por el día su familia no estaba hasta muy entrada la noche… ya lo había comprobado días anteriores, además, siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con la familia de su novio secreto.

Ocupados como estaban ni se dieron cuenta de que Echizen si pasó a su lado, di caminó rumbo a su casa pensativo, se escondió de las burlas de su padre y no jugó al tenis. Definitivo… los datos y especulaciones de Inui nunca fallan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pocos días después…

Habían dejado de investigar cuando se confirmaron las sospechas de la mayoría. Ryoma Echizen no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho.

Hay un alto porcentaje de acierto si afirmo que Echizen estaba pensando en voz alta y aún no se da cuenta –

Todos apoyaron la savia opinión de su genio estadístico y se enfrascaron en las cosas que cada uno tenía que hacer.

La única que no abandonó a su amiga fue Tomoka, la apoyaba y de vez en cuando veía que reacción sufría Ryoma ante el presente rechazo de su amiga, pero ya no como antes. Dedicaba su atención a las clases, y solo de vez en cuando, estando muy aburrida se volvía para atrapar al príncipe con las manos en la masa. Siempre que se volvía él estaba mirándola. Su estudio detenido le indicaba que estaba estudiando sus movimientos y podía afirmar casi con 100% de certeza que ya se había aprendido todas sus reacciones de memoria.

Ese día en especial algo raro estaba pasando. Después del entrenamiento de la mañana Ryoma había regresado pocos minutos más tarde que Sakuno con una sonrisa autosuficiente marcada en el rostro. Había puesto mucha atención a la clase de filosofía, o por lo menos eso parecía por todos los apuntes que tomó en la clase y cuando el timbre tocó solo tardó dos minutos más que su amiga en salir del salón. Esperó ella misma otros dos minutos, asomada en la puerta para ver a donde iban y después se puso en marcha.

Tuvo que esconderse una fila de escaleras más abajo cuando Ryoma se paró frente a la puerta de la terraza de la escuela como si estuviera decidiendo si entrar o no. Al final abrió la puerta y ella pudo subir y entreabrirla para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Ella había pegado un salto cuando el la llamó, o eso le pareció, porque solo los veía, no los escuchaba. En un principio hablaron sin mirarse pero al final Sakuno se volvió. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de su amiga cuando vio como Ryoma tomaba su barbilla y la besaba de manera fugaz. Pudo verla reclamarle, pero al final, poco a poco, mientras él parecía explicarle las cosas, se fue poniendo roja a cada segundo.

Él le dejó lo que parecía una carta, pero ella, con todo el tiempo que lo había estado estudiando, se dio cuenta de que solo era una hoja arrancada de uno de sus cuadernos. La verdad es que de Ryoma no esperaba una carta de amor en papel decorado, pero sabía que no debía ser tan serio como eso cuando solo se trataba de una hoja arrancada.

Iba a irse cuando la puerta le dio en la cara, dejándola pegada a la pared mientras Sakuno corría escaleras abajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche…

Que sí Momo, que los vi besarse otra vez – del otro lado de la línea, en conferencia grupal, estaban Eiji, esta vez sin Oishi y Momo. Inui y Kaidou no habían sido localizados por ningún medio y Ann en definitiva tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar con chismes de viejas.

Creo que las estadísticas de Inui en esta ocasión se equivocaron- Nya! –

Vaya suerte que tiene Echizen con esa chica. Se va no se cuantos años y ella sigue enamorada de él. La besa y le dice tamaña idiotez y ella lo sigue queriendo. Solo falta que un día se casen. Saku-chan será la única mujer que pueda soportar su carácter tan seco y sus constantes ausencias por los torneos –

Tienes razón – suspiró Tomoka estaba por decirle a Momo que ella en verdad creía que Ryoma estaba enamorado de Sakuno cuando el tono de llamada entrante sonó. – esperen, guarden silencio. Sakuno está llamando, voy a ver si puedo sacarle algo –

Ok!!! – gritaron los dos y guardaron silencio.

Hola Saku – saludó alegremente la chica de las coletas.

Hola Tomo-chan – sonaba avergonzada, por lo que seguramente quería contarle algo y no sabía como. – yo… tengo algo que contarte –

Suéltalo Ryuzaki –

Yo… estoy saliendo con Ryoma-kun –

1 segundo…

2 segundos…

3 segundos…

qué!!!!!!! – gritaron los tres a la vez.

Fin de ¿y los sempais?

Konichiwa!!!!!!!

Espero que les gustara el fic. Me he tardado un montón en hacerlo. Ya tenía hasta la parte de continuará, así que eso solo fue pasarlo y listo, pero cuando iba a guardar el capítulo me vino a la mente lo de la versión de los sempais, así que me puse a escribir y como tengo poco tiempo he tardado 4 días en terminarlo. Me encanta porque los sempais parecen viejas verduleras y amo el Inuikaidou, así que no pude evitar ponerlo un poco.

En fin, espero sus reviews y gracias por todos los que han enviado y por los que me han agregado a sus favoritos. Soy realmente feliz.

Igualmente, si alguien quiere echar tomatazos sobre mi fic puede hacerlo de manera constructiva. No me molesta la crítica.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Un beso.

Atte: tommy


	4. Noviazgo

Pasos para enamorarse.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, si no, la serie sería una verdadera mierda.

RyoSaku

Nota: gracias por sus comentarios del último episodio. No se si voy a acabar este capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones a mi tierra, así que tal vez tarde algo más en subir este capítulo. Intentaré hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esté listo antes del domingo, si no, tardaré unos cuantos días.

Espero que les guste.

Sin más que decirles les deseo buena lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso número dos: amor; Noviazgo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

En las canchas de tenis del equipo masculino el entrenamiento de la tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Ryoma especulaba cuales serían las órdenes que daría a sus subordinados pues el día siguiente no habría entrenamientos y ya tenían demasiado cerca las competiciones. Centró su mirada felina en un grupo de novatos que tenían potencial pero que estaban en una pésima condición física y se recordó reforzar su entrenamiento y pedirle a Inui que les diseñara una dieta baja en grasas.

buen trabajo chicos. El entrenamiento ha terminado!! – gritó Syaoran mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Unas cuantas chicas que se aglomeraban en el borde de las rejas de las canchas chillaron al verlo hacer aquello. No sabía como las chiquillas aquellas pensaban que gritando podían atraer la atención de un hombre. El en específico prefería a las mujeres más recatadas y tímidas. Todos los miembros del club se formaron de mayor a menor con los titulares frente a ellos. Syaoran cedió la voz de mando a su capitán por lo que Ryoma, antes rezagado junto a una verja se acercó a ellos.

Mañana, como todos saben no habrá entrenamiento por la tarde – infirmó con la voz neutra que lo caracterizaba. – pero ustedes – señaló a algunos que ya tenía en la mira – será mejor que vallan a las canchas callejeras a entrenar – se bajó la gorra para poder reírse en sus adentros de las caras que seguramente pondrían – les hace falta – aún así se le escapó una sonrisa arrogante.

Los chicos comenzaron a farfullar uno que otro insulto por lo bajo y otros solo resoplaban de cansancio. A veces extrañaban al capitán de hacía unos meses, cuando se la pasaba en la inopia pensando en no saben que cosa y solo los ponía a correr de manera maratónica cuando iban a molestarlo. Un capitán Echizen en otras sus capacidades era un verdadero explotador.

Hey!! Buchou!! Saku-chan lo está esperando!!- en cuanto los miembros del club escucharon el nombre de la chica se pusieron a silbar y a proferir piropos al por mayor. No entendían como una chica tan bonita podía estar con un cascarrabias como era Ryoma Echizen.

Syaoran!!- le gritó apenada pues odiaba ser el centro de atención. Sus mejillas se le tiñeron de escarlata mientras veía a su novio acercarse a ella y escuchaba cada vez con más claridad los silbidos y los "encantadores" comentarios hacia ella.

Bye bye – se despidió Ryoma con la mano de todos y tomó por la cintura a Sakuno mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos.

Mou! Cómo le gusta a Syaoran molestarme – se quejó haciendo uno de esos pucheros que a él tanto le gustaban. Ryoma sonrió pasa si mismo, pues comprendía los motivos de su sub capitán para hacer rabiar a Sakuno. Se veía tremendamente linda cuando hacía esos pucheros.

Comenzaron a caminar a la par hacia donde siempre iban después de los entrenamientos de los clubes… a seguir entrenando.

Las canchas callejeras estaban vacías para cuando llegaron. Escogieron la primera que tuvieron al alcance y se prepararon para jugar. Como casi todas las veces que jugaban, Sakuno llevaba el traje de tenis debajo del uniforme, por lo que él tenía que calmar sus hormonas cuando la veía desnudarse, o eso parecía, enfrente de sus ojos. La blusa se le levantaba cuando se sacaba el chaleco de la escuela y amaba como le marcaba el trasero el bendito short que se había comprado días atrás. Cuando la veía así, solo para él, recordaba porqué agradecía que los entrenamientos de los equipos masculino y femenino fueran separados.

Vamos Ryoma, ¿estás cansado? – se burló ella mientras esperaba a que el chico sacara. Ryoma sonrió divertido ante el atrevimiento de su chica, le encantaba que ella hiciera aquello.- Muy lento cariño – le regresó el saque sin dificultad – Te voy a ganar – tarareó volviendo a la posición de espera.

Ni lo sueñes – marcó punto otra vez devolviendo la pelota con toda la potencia que tenía. – 6-6 – le recordó el marcador.

¿me puedes decir porqué siempre terminamos así? – se quejó.

No lo se, pero ya sabes qué sigue –

Tie Break – sonrió – y el que gane se lleva su premio –

¿qué quieres? –

si gano yo, mañana vamos al parque de diversiones después de clases para aprovechar que no hay entrenamiento y te asegurarás de que tu padre no nos siga –

Creeme que no tengo ganas de dejar a mi padre seguirnos una vez más –

Flash back…

Caminaban tomados de la mano como pocas veces hacían. Le parque y su soledad a esas horas les permitía demostrarse su afecto sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que cohibirse. Era domingo por la mañana demasiado temprano como para que ninguno de sus amigos concibiera levantarse a espiarlos – habían descubierto que era el pasatiempo favorito de los sempais – además de que tampoco habría gente paseando hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Ryoma se sentó a la sombra de un árbol al lado del lago del parque y jaló a Sakuno para que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas. Ella se revolvió incomoda pues no sabía si su peso lo incomodaba a él, pero las manos del tenista la detuvieron al posarse sobre su cintura.

¿qué pasa? -

¿no te incomodo? – lo miró totalmente sonrojada.

No, pero si sigues moviéndote así sobre ni, tal vez lo hagas – los ojos de Sakuno solo revelaron confusión, por lo que Ryoma tuvo que soltar un suspiro cansado antes de explicarle – Sakuno, eres la chica más bella que he visto, el tenis ha hecho maravillas con tu cuerpo. Seré frío y a veces seré distante, pero soy hombre y te quiero… maldición! No me tomes por mi padre, pero te deseo –

El rostro de Sakuno, si antes estaba sonrojado ahora había adquirido una tonalidad de rojo tan intensa que Ryoma dudaba que antes hubiera sido vista por el hombre.

no quise incomodarte – se disculpó tratando de esconder su propio sonrojo como normalmente hacía, con su gorra. Lástima que en ese momento estuvieran demasiado cerca como para que eso sirviera.

Ryoma – lo llamó pero al ver que él no levantaba el rostro tuvo que hacer que lo alzara por su cuenta. Tomó con una de sus manos la gorra blanca e inseparable del chico y se la quitó. Después posó sus manos sobre cada una de sus mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla. – te amo –

Y yo a ti –

No tienes porqué avergonzarte de eso… yo… yo también te deseo –

Ryoma abrió los ojos excesivamente en cuanto escuchó la declaración de Sakuno. Sonrió sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima al admitir lo que la chica le hacía sentir y aceptarlo como algo natural. Era normal que deseara a su novia… es hombre después de todo, no una maquina de tenis

Sakuno- ella lo miró temerosa por lo que fuera a suceder desde ese momento – voy a besarte –

No la dejó decir otra cosa después de haber pronunciado él aquello. Tomó posesión de sus labios con desesperación mientras dejaba que sus manos se posaran sobre sus piernas desnudas por la corta falda que llevaba. Ella jadeo ante el contacto de su piel y las manos masculinas y llevó su propia mano hacia la nuca de su novio para acercarlo más a ella.

Eso campeón!!! Demuéstrale todo lo hombre que eres!!! -

Desearon que solo fuera una pesadilla o que por lo menos solo hubiera visto el beso.

has que moje las bragas cada vez que piense en ti!!! –

No, el muy mal nacido había escuchado toda su conversación sabrá dios como.

La cara de Sakuno quedó enterrada en el cuello de Ryoma mientras contenía las ganas de llorar de vergüenza. Ryoma por su parte estaba intentando contener sus ganas de cometer parricidio y acabar con la vida de su progenitor. Después de todo con tanto grito había descubierto su escondite tras los matorrales que rodeaban el árbol y por lo que Ryoma había pensado que tenían más intimidad. Tenía que haber imaginado, después de la vez de los sempais escuchando tras los arbustos en las canchas callejeras que los matorrales y cualquier vegetación de follaje amplio y expansión baja eran buenos lugares de escondite.

Fin del flash back…

y si yo gano… -

si, si tu ganas me besas hasta dejarme sin aliento y con los labios hinchados – adivinó su premio sin tener que pensárselo mucho.

¿cómo sabes que iba a pedir? – la miró confundido alzando una ceja.

Siempre dices que será otra cosa y terminamos igual. Tu feliz de la vida y yo con la boca tan inflamada como si me hubiesen pegado un puñetazo -

Me dirás que no es una manera mucho más placentera que un puñetazo para dejarte la boca hinchada. – se burló él.

No lo negaré – se rió ella.

Y si mejor nos saltamos tu derrota y pasamos a mi premio? –

Ni lo sueñes Echizen. Esta vez te ganaré yo, así que ve preparando los bolsillos –

Más o menos una media hora más tarde Sakuno se dejó caer en el suelo de la cancha tras ver como la pelota que Ryoma le había devuelto tocaba por segunda vez en suelo de su parte de la cacha. No mucho después se escuchó el golpe sordo que causó la caída de Ryoma en el suelo de la misma forma que había hecho ella.

ganaste otra vez!!! –

te lo dije – atrapó los labios femeninos entre los suyos.

Tramposo – correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

Solo reclamo lo que me pertenece. He ganado mi premio, además a ti te gusta tanto como a mi – se separó de ella y para sorpresa de Sakuno se puso a besarle el cuello. La sensación, nueva para ellos que no habían pasado de los besos con lengua, fue estremecedora.

¿qué haces? – gimió débilmente al hablar.

Para que luego no te quejes por los labios – mordió y siguió con su tarea, comenzando a bajar la tela de su hombro para tener más espacio donde besar.

Y mientras Sakuno se dejaba hacer, Ryoma pensaba en todas las sorpresas que le daría a su novia al día siguiente.

Hacía unos meses, justo el día en que comenzaron a salir, había llegado para él una carta de su hermano. Ryoga avisaba a casa que regresaría a hacer una visita en los próximos meses para presentar a la familia a su novia. Al parecer la relación iba muy en serio y Ryoga se estaba planteando el pedirle matrimonio a la chica en un año o dos, cuando ambos estuvieran los suficientemente preparados para dar ese paso.

También preguntaba en varias ocasiones por su "pupila" como la llamaba en la carta y hacía alusiones a cuando le pediría que saliera con él. A veces se preguntaba si Ryoga no tenía genes de brujo o algo por el estilo.

El próximo día su padre tendría que hacer lo que más detesta en la vida, levantarse temprano pues tendría que ir a recoger a su hermano al aeropuerto.

Sakuno se pondría seguramente muy contenta de verlo nuevamente, pues bien sabían él y sus celos que ella adoraba a su hermano. Así que le tocaría controlar su temperamento para que no se le notaran mucho los celos cuando su hermano abrazara a Sakuno delante de él.

Tenía planeado todo el día. Primero irían al parque de diversiones tal como ella quería hacer. Después de todo ha estado preparando unos buenos ahorros para ese día. Después irían a comer y al final de la tarde le pediría que se quedara a cenar, así cuando entrara a casa saludando a todos se llevaría la sorpresa de ver a Ryoga sentado a la mesa.

¿Quién dijo que un Echizen no puede ser romántico?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Día siguiente. 8:30 de la mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoma tenía todo planeado. Se levantaría temprano, poco después de que se padre se fuera al aeropuerto a buscar a Ryoga y comenzaría a arreglarse para ir a por Sakuno a su casa por sorpresa. Llamó a la vieja Sumiré para que le hiciera al favor de entretener a su nieta en casa, lo que le costó entrenamientos extras por unas cuantas semanas - como

si él los necesitara.

Buscó en su armario algo que no fuera deportivo o que fuese de la escuela. Rebuscó y rebuscó tratando de encontrar algo que pasara por decente. Lo más casual que tenía en el armario era un traje de gala que tenía de una vez que a sus padres y a él los habían invitado a la boda de una de las compañeras de trabajo de su madre cuando vivían en Estados Unidos, y de eso hace ya más de cinco años.

Suspiró cansado. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo metida que toda su vida estaba en el tenis. Entre su ropa solo había lo que no estaba buscando. El uniforme del equipo de tenis, el uniforme del colegio y ropa deportiva.

Un chispazo vino a su mente cuando recordó que las navidades anteriores su madre le había regalado un conjunto que no tenía nada que ver con el tenis o con el deporte. Según ella necesitaba comenzar a pensar en hacer otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con raquetas. En ese entonces el solo había refunfuñado y cuando ella no lo vio enterró aquello en lo más hondo del ropero. Fue sacando de su sitio todas las cajas de zapatos y tras todas ellas encontró la caja de colores festivos que tanto recordaba. El polvo impedía que el brillo del listón dorado fuera tan chillón como lo había sido en su momento, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo pensó dos veces antes de disponerse a ponérselo. Su madre chillaría como loca en cuanto viera que al fin estaba siguiendo sus consejos.

Respirando para tranquilizarse, se encaminó al baño de la primera planta para poder darse un baño. El agua caliente le relajó los músculos y de paso lo dejó pensar con más claridad. Vislumbró en su mente a Sakuno, sonriéndole feliz por haberla llevado al parque de diversiones y su cara de sorpresa cuando viera a Ryoga. Tuvo que poner una sonrisa idiota en ese momento, pues era lo que ameritaba la imagen.

Se enjuagó la cabeza por segunda vez y se secó con una toalla. Su cabello húmedo se le adhirió a la cara por lo que supo que pronto tendría que cortarlo. Lo peinó hacia atrás para ver como quedaba. Cuando el espejo se desempañó pudo verse reflejado como un señorito. Arrugó el ceño y volvió a despeinarse. Tuvo que reconocer que se veía bien con el cabello más largo de lo normal y alborotado casualmente. Se lo dejó así y comenzó a cambiarse. Los pantalones le quedaron que ni mandados a hacer y la camisa algo apretada. Subió a su cuarto otra vez y sacó una playera negra que se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel y sobre ella colocó la camisa gris dejándola desabotonada.

Metió a su cartera el dinero que tenía recaudado para la ocasión y se pasó la mano por el cabello otra vez. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras bajaba para irse. Se pondría los zapatos de la escuela, pues era lo que más pegaba con lo que llevaba puesto. Entró a la cocina suponiendo que su madre se habría ido con su padre. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo de naranja y hacer pan tostado con mantequilla cuando un chillido agudo le dio a entender que no estaba solo para nada.

Su madre lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ry…Ryoma? – al parecer aún no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

Eh? ¿si? – tomó su sorbo de su jugo para restarle importancia al hecho de ir vestido como iba.

Estás enfermo? – le tomó la temperatura con los labios.

No mamá –

¿entonces? –

llevaré a Sakuno al parque de diversiones – le confesó – la traeré a cenar –

tengo tantas ganas de ver a Saku-chan! – dijo y lo abrazó. Para ella toda chica que hiciera a su hijo perder los estribos lo suficiente para que aceptara vestir como dios manda, entonces era bienvenida en la familia.

No le digas nada a papá -

No te preocupes querido, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – vio el parco desayuno que su hijo estaba por comer y frunció el ceño – nada de eso muchachito, o comes como dios manda o no sales de casa –

Pero… -

Nada de peros, te prepararé unos huevos fritos y tocino –

Un cuarto de hora después cuando logró salir de casa se encaminó a la casa que Sakuno compartía con su abuela. Seguramente la vieja ya estaría desesperada porque él no llegaba o tal vez ya se había cansado de retener a Sakuno y ella se había ido.

Llamó a la puerta aún con nerviosismo a flor de piel. Siempre que salía con Sakuno era porque ella decidía donde, cuando y como. Ahora era él el que había tomado la iniciativa por primera vez y no lograba dejar de pensar en que algo saldría mal por mucho que lo hubiera planeado.

hola Ryoma – lo saludó la entrenadora y le dio paso a la sala de la casa. – hice lo que me pediste, aunque mejor hubiera sido que me pidieras que la despertara y la mantuviera en casa –

sigue dormida? – la miró extrañado.

Sakuno puede ser una marmota cuando tiene sueño – el comentario hizo que Ryoma se riera por lo bajo - ¿quieres que vaya a despertarla? –

Puede ser que me permita ir a mí? –

Prometes no hacer más que despertarla – lo miró perspicaz – conociendo a tu padre –

Yo no soy como el viejo – frunció el entrecejo por la comparación.

Lo se. Anda, sube. – cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cual era su habitación – la segunda de la derecha – le aclaró Sumire como si pudiera leerle la mente.

El pasillo era angosto pero alargado. Las paredes en un tono blanco aperlado y los marcos de las puertas de otro caoba, contrastando oscuridad con luz. Se acercó a la segunda puerta de su lateral derecho y entreabrió tratando de no hacer ruido con las bisagras. La madera se deslizó sin esfuerzo o ruido dando paso a una habitación espaciosa y bien iluminada. La luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para que la estancia tuviera la luminosidad suficiente para ver bien y más que bien. Aún así eso parecía no afectar en lo más mínimo el hondo sueño de su novia.

Tenía pocos muebles ocupando espacio. En la pared más cercana, en la que la puerta se encargaba de ocupar el mayor espacio posible había una cómoda blanca a juego con la cama y un peinador que estaba justo al lado de la ventana. Al lado de otra puerta y de la cama, que estaba recargada contra una esquina, estaba lo que parecía ser un armario empotrado.

Todo le recordaba a ella. Desde el olor característico que desprendía su cabello y que ahora inundaba todos sus sentidos desde cualquier parte de la habitación hasta el color rosa pálido que cubría las paredes.

mmm – escuchó como Sakuno se revolvía haciendo ruidos sobre la cama para otra vez quedar inmóvil en su profundo dormir. Las colchas blancas se habían corrido hasta sus pies y lo demás quedó solo cubierto por una fina – tal vez demasiado para su imaginación – sábana.

Con cautela llegó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó al lado de ella. Las manos le hormigueaban por tocar sus piernas que apenas eran cubiertas por el corto short de dormir que llevaba. La camiseta de tirantes era una verdadera tentación para él y sus hormonas alborotadas. Tuvo que pensar muchas veces lo que le haría Sumire si lo encontraba toqueteando a su nieta mientras ella dormía – claro que tampoco sería de mucha ayuda que estuviera despierta.

Sakuno – la llamó inclinándose para acercarse a su oído y despertarla lo más suavemente que pudiera. – despierta dormilona – insistió al ver que no había el menor cambio.

Cinco minutos más abuela – susurró con la voz enronquecida con la que normalmente cualquier persona se despierta por las mañanas.

O nos vamos en media hora o no cogeremos el autobús al parque de diversiones –

Pero si hoy no íbamos a… - no terminó la frase. De un saltó tomó las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas hasta las orejas – Ryoma-kun! – chilló al tiempo que se sonrojaba pasando por todos los tonos de rojo que Ryoma conocía.

Cámbiate, te espero abajo - le besó la frente y salió de la habitación.

Miró su reloj para revisar la hora. Las 9:15. El autobús que iba al parque de diversiones pasaba por la estación a las 10:20 y desde casa de Sakuno hasta la estación tardaban 10 minutos. Tal vez pudo haberla dejado dormir otro rato y él hubiera disfrutado de ver su linda carita dormida y su aún más bonito cuerpo expuesto a sus ojos.

Sumire tenía razón, era digno hijo de su padre.

Pasaron exactamente 30 minutos antes de que Sakuno saliera de la habitación dando zancadas largas y casi cayéndose cada dos pasos. Se hubiera reído de no ser porque estaba lo suficientemente impactado por como iba vestida Sakuno como para hacerlo.

El vestido de verano, vaporoso y casi etéreo envolvía su cuerpo como si hubiera sido hecho para ella y solo para ella y no como seguramente era – producción en masa. El cabello suelto iba ondulado, enmarcando su rostro de manera angelical. Y su rostro siempre impoluto se engalanaba con ligeros toques de maquillaje en los labios y en el marco de los ojos. Además de reírse pudo haber babeado, pero se contuvo por respeto a su entrenadora que miraba su cara con total diversión.

estás… - no pudo terminar, no tenía palabras para describirla.

Gracias – se sonrojó aún más si era posible.

Regrésala temprano a casa Ryoma –

No se preocupe, la traeré después de la cena –

Que se diviertan chicos!! – los despidió desde la puerta.

Sakuno lo miraba con los ojos llenos de emociones encontradas. O se había vuelto un experto analizando los sentimientos en los ojos de las personas – cosa que significaría que tenía otro talento aparte de su juego – o estaba viendo todo lo que se había imaginado que vería. Sentía su sorpresa, su cariño y su desconcierto en cada una de sus facciones.

¿por qué? – le preguntó cuando ya iban en el autobús rumbo al parque.

Acaso tengo que tener motivos para llevar a mi novia de paseo? – ella lo miró claramente suspicaz, sin creer del todo su excusa. – solo quiero que hoy, hasta la cena, solo tengas ojos para mi –

Maldito celoso – se encogió de hombros y la abrazó por la cintura.

Soy celoso de lo que es mío – le dijo al oído – y tu lo eres –

Bajaron en su destino pasada una media hora. El parque era enorme, lleno de juegos y de personas al por mayor. La mirada de la acompañante de Ryoma estaba iluminada por la felicidad que estar con él en ese lugar le producía. Desde pequeña ese había sido un sueño que había tenido. Ir un día con su novio, agarrada de la mano por el parque de atracciones, comiendo manzanas con caramelo y algodón de azúcar. Ir a los juegos más cursis y también a los más temerarios para poder abrazarlo y si podían y tenían la suficiente confianza, subir a la rueda de la fortuna (noria) y besarse desde lo más alto.

Tomó la mano de Ryoma tomándolo desprevenido y corrió rumbo al primer juego que encontró. Se formó tras unas 10 personas que ya esperaban su turno y esperó mientras Ryoma la abrazaba por la cintura. No sabía porqué lo hacía y seguramente si lo hubiera sabido hubiera dicho en voz alta pero que muy alta un "celoso". A Ryoma le encantaba su novia. Era la chica más hermosa que hubiera pisado la tierra y era solo para él. Por ello detestaba ver como otros tipejos se le quedaban viendo, casi comiéndosela con la mirada.

"Malditos bichos molestos" – pensó en lo más hondo de su ser.

Sonrió con arrogancia a los primeros imbéciles que se atrevieron a posar su vista en ella, pero después se fue cansando de tener que dejar en claro con esas sonrisas lo que le pertenecía. Cuando al fin se formaron para subir al primer juego la abrazó por la cintura. No le gustaba ser exhibicionista, pero con tal de dejar en claro que ella era suya era capaz de llamar por megáfono a todos los tipos presentes y besarla en medio de ellos para que se dieran cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas.

No fue necesario que cometiera aquello. Entraron al primer juego tras unos minutos de espera. Para Ryoma solo era una cosa redonda que daba vueltas y se inclinaba acelerando la velocidad. Para Sakuno era su juego favorito. Se montaron y la cosa redonda comenzó a girar. De no haber sido por su duro entrenamiento físico Ryoma hubiera devuelto el huevo con tocino que su madre le había hecho por la mañana. Gracias a dios no fue así o hubiera pasado el mayor ridículo de su vida frente a la única persona, o más bien la persona frente a la que menos le apetecía hacerlo.

estás bien Ryoma-kun? – le preguntó cuando bajaron del "juego infernal ese" como desde ahora lo llamaría el chico.

Si… - se apresuró a decir. Tomó su mano después de limpiar de su palma el sudor acumulado y se encaminó a la parte del parque donde corría menos peligro de acabar mareado.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde sobre los juegos de coches de carreras, donde resultó que Sakuno era una experta y derrotó a Ryoma en todas las carreras.

mi padre me enseñó a conducir desde muy pequeña – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en el rostro.

Che – no dijo más pero Sakuno no pudo evitar reír por lo infantil que se veía así de enfuruñado.

Pasearon como ella quería, tomados de la mano y siendo la envidia tanto de chicos como de chicas. Sakuno también era consiente de que su novio no era cualquier chico. Se había ganado fama gracias a las revistas de Inoue y prácticamente era la celebridad de la ciudad. Ni la gorra faltante, ni el cambio de apariencia habían logrado que la gente lo reconociera menos, por lo que los chicos cuchicheaban sobre tenis nada más verlo pasar y las chicas se lo comían con la mirada.

Se sorprendió a si misma queriendo cortarles la cabeza a todas ellas por atreverse a mirar lo que era suyo. Ryoma le estaba pegando lo celoso.

¿A dónde quieres ir antes de irnos? – le dijo él mientras estaban sentados tomando un refresco en una banca del parque.

Yo… a la rueda de la fortuna – se sonrojó al recordar el sueño que siempre había tenido. Ryoma solo se le quedó mirando, pensando que tal vez se sonrojaba por el hecho de pedir subir a ese juego con él. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la jaló para comenzar a caminar hacia la gran rueda que había al fondo del parque.

Aún era temprano, así que no había mucha cola y no tardaron más de unos cuantos minutos en subir. La cabina era pequeña y con una sola banca para sentarse, así que quedaron muy juntos mientras comenzaban a elevarse. A medida que la distancia con el suelo se hacía mayor el rostro de Sakuno comenzaba a colorearse más de lo que ya estaba.

Mirando por el rabillo a Ryoma, se lo imaginó inclinándose hacia ella para besarla cuando estuvieran en lo alto, pero él parecía muy entretenido mirando hacia fuera, donde la ventanilla mostraba la panorámica del parque. Lo que ella no sabía es que él intentaba mantener sus hormonas al margen, sin querer arruinar el día que habían tenido. Su proximidad lo descontrolaba y lo hacía querer deslizar las manos por la piel que el vestido dejaba visible, incluido el ligero escote. Sakuno se envaró, nerviosa por la actitud de Ryoma.

¿Ryoma-kun? – lo llamó y él dio un respingo. - ¿Estás bien? –

Hmh – intentó no voltear, porque con que la viera una sola vez se abalanzaría sobre ella para devorarla sin dejar nada de ella. Desperdiciar la comida era de mala educación. – Estoy bien Sakuno –

Mortificada por su actitud, le tomó la mano entre las suyas temblorosas.

¿He hecho algo malo? – lo sintió tensarse al decirlo – Es eso verdad. ¿Te has enojado por subir conmigo a la rueda? – en ese momento el juego comenzaba a bajar nuevamente – Lo siento Ryoma-kun. Es que subir aquí con mi novio ha sido siempre como un pequeño sueño para mí. No sabía que te enojarías –

Sintiéndose un estúpido por hacerla sollozar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Se volvió hacia ella cuando la cabina estaba volviendo al suelo. Le hizo señas con la mano al chico de la atracción y él los dejó dar una vuelta más.

Esta vez era Sakuno la que miraba hacia la ventana sin atreverse a volverse hacia él, y sus sollozos estaban martilleando en los oídos el tenista. La tomó del hombro, sintiéndola temblar bajo su tacto.

No es eso Sakuno – Le dijo y terminó por sentarla sobre sus piernas – Es lo mismo que el parque el día que nos descubrió mi padre –

¿Eh? – lo miró desconcertada - ¿A qué te refieres? –

Él no hizo ningún ademán de querer responder a su pregunta y justo cuando estaban llegando nuevamente a la cúspide del recorrido tomó su rostro entre las manos para besarla.

Sus labios aprisionaron los de ella con ternura, impidiendo que pudiera decir algo. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos mientras ella los iba cerrando después de la impresión inicial. Comenzó a moverse. Mordisqueó el labio inferior para pedir el acceso a su boca, y cuando le fue concedida la asaltó hasta que ambas lenguas se enredaron entre ellas sin intención de detenerse.

Las manos de ella subieron lentamente hasta apoyarse en sus hombros, pasando por ellos con una caricia para deslazarse a su nuca y su cabello. Movió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para adaptarse mejor al beso y él siguió besándola con reavivado énfasis. ¡Dios, amaba cuando le pasaba la lengua por los dientes!

En un arranque de pasión que no supo de donde venía, fue ella la que, jalándolo del cabello, hizo aún más húmedo el beso, convirtiéndolo de una caricia de sensual ternura en un arrebato de furiosa pasión que ninguno de los dos pudo mantener en sus labios. Ella jadeó sorprendida y extasiada al sentir que la montaba a horcajadas sobre él y le apretaba el trasero para después ahuecar las manos en ese lugar. Él aprovechó su jadeo para apresar la lengua de ella entre sus dientes y succionar.

¡Ejem! – escucharon y al mismo tiempo no. Ryoma siguió acercándola a su miembro erecto mientras ella acariciaba su espalda con tiernos roces. – Chicos, el juego se ha acabado –

Sakuno dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del encargado del juego, bajándose del regazo de Ryoma y acomodándose lo más rápido que pudo la ropa mal colocada. Ryoma soltó un gruñido desde lo hondo de su pecho mientras maldecía al hombre, tomaba la mano de su novia y salía a paso rápido del lugar.

Casi a la salida del parque, la acorraló contra una pared en un rincón oscuro tras uno de los juegos. Ahuecó las manos sobre sus nalgas y la pegó a su cuerpo, mostrándole que aún duraban los estragos de lo que habían hecho en la rueda de la fortuna.

Por esto era por lo que estaba extraño – murmuró contra su cuello – esto pasa siempre que estás demasiado cerca de mí –

Y sin esperar a que saliera de su asombro, la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera del parque.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakuno era una chica inocente, pero no tanto como para no saber qué era lo que tan descaradamente su novio había restregado contra ella. Sentirlo así de excitado por ella era un hecho que la tenía dividida entre la vergüenza y la dicha, pues aunque se sentía algo intimidada, nunca había esperado causar ese tipo de efectos en él.

Bien, tal vez sí lo hubiera esperado, pero no tan de repente ni de esa manera tan pasional. Y eso que amaba ese lado impulsivo de Ryoma.

Se quedó viendo el perfil de Ryoma con detenimiento mientras iban de camino a casa del chico en un taxi. Él había insistido en que su madre quería verla en la cena, y ella no era nadie para decirle que no a la señora Echizen, a pesar de lo poco que le apetecía ver al esposo de esta. No desde que los encontró en el parque. Estaba nerviosa por los comentarios que seguramente el hombre haría a su costa, riendo a carcajadas, cuando notó la mirada intensa que su novio le dirigía. Podría haberse perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos ambarinos de mirada gatuna, pero su cuerpo reaccionó de manera inesperada.

Fue como si la sangre le hirviera y el fuego en su interior se concentrara en su vientre.

Parpadeó confundida ante la sensación desconocida que le invadía cada una de las extremidades del cuerpo. Deseaba besarlo con fuerza y acercarlo a su cuerpo para incitarlo a apagar las llamas que le incendiaban.

Y esa reacción no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de Ryoma. Los ojos de su novia se habían oscurecido y dilatado y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. De no haber estado en la parte trasera del taxi la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y la hubiera desnudado para comérsela entera, y nunca mejor dicho.

¡Dios! No era su padre, pero después de todo era hombre.

Gracias al cielo el taxi se detuvo antes de que pudiera perder los estribos delante de su casa en el templo.

Tomó la mano de Sakuno con la suya y la ayudó a bajar del auto y a subir los escalones que llevaban hasta la entrada del templo en el que vivía su familia. Procuró mantener la vista fija en el frente y abstenerse de la tentación, pero al final terminó sucumbiendo y arrastrando a Ryuzaki hasta uno de los árboles del jardín.

Sakuno – gruñó antes de reclamar sus labios en un beso arrollador. Descargando tanta de su necesidad como pudo hacerlo. Las manos de él se perdieron en el cabello cobrizo de su novia antes de atreverse a bajar por su columna hasta el nacimiento de sus nalgas para alzarla.

La escuchó soltar un chillido casi imperceptible entes de que ella enredara las piernas entorno a su cadera, anclándose lo mejor que pudo con los talones en su trasero.

Ryoma le mordió la barbilla suavemente mientras ella jadeaba placenteramente mientras comenzaba a alzar el vestido para apartarlo de su camino deslizando las manos por la piel de sus piernas.

Se estaba perdiendo en el momento, y lo sabía, pero no había nada que le importara menos en ese momento. Lo único que había en su mente era terminar de correr la tela que le impedía tener un contacto más íntimo con el sexo de Sakuno, con el dulce calor con el que estaba deseando fundirse por completo.

Ryo…ma…kun – jadeó entrecortadamente su nombre, haciendo que el ardor que inflamaba su virilidad se intensificara.

"¡Mía!"

La voz posesiva que habitaba en su cabeza gritaba una y otra vez lo mismo como si se tratara de un mantra. Gruñía y vociferaba una y otra vez, reclamándola.

Deslizó la lengua por la extensión de su cuello, mordisqueando después sobre el rastro de saliva que había dejado. Acunó entre sus manos el trasero suave y definido de la chica, pegándola más a su pelvis cuando terminó de correr la tela del vestido hasta su cintura.

Sakuno gimió y se sostuvo a los hombros de Ryoma, enterrando las uñas en la tela de su camisa. Se apoyó lo mejor que sus extremidades temblorosas le permitieron y se impulsó un poco para frotar su sexo húmedo contra la protuberancia que crecía en los pantalones de Ryoma.

Un coche pasó por la carretera, iluminando un poco el lugar donde estaban escondidos con la luz de las farolas e hizo que la cabeza fría de Ryoma volviera a su lugar. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por mandar a volar de nuevo su conciencia, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando la vio a ella tan perdida en su propio placer.

Si no era él el que los detenía, cometerían una tontería.

Además, no traía condones. Masculló una maldición al tiempo que posaba los labios contra la frente de Sakuno.

Debemos parar – la voz le salió completamente ronca, pero no pudo hacer mucho por eso cuando aún estaba duro como una piedra bajo la tela de sus pantalones. Y no ayudaba mucho que ella aún estuviera balanceándose contra él, frotando sus pechos contra el suyo.

Ryoma-kun – gimió su nombre en protesta a la falta de atención que estaba recibiendo de su parte.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logró reunir la obligó a volver al suelo y la ayudó a colocarse bien el vestido de verano. Ella aún respiraba con agitación y al parecer no entendía el motivo de que se hubiera detenido. Soltó un suspiro cansado antes de abrazarla contra él, manteniendo aún así una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti –

Entre sus brazos y escuchándolo decir aquello, volvió a la realidad. Se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo al darse cuenta de cómo había actuado, o más bien de cómo habían actuado ambos. Y al notar cuan excitada estaba y cuando deseaba haber acabado con lo que estaban haciendo.

¡Y ella se quejaba el padre de su novio!

Trató de regularizar su respiración, lográndolo a los pocos minutos. Levantó la mirada para estudiar el rostro de Ryoma. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos refulgían en un fuego que hasta entonces ella había desconocido, pero que estaba segura era muy parecido al que ella sentía bullir dentro de ella. Se veía arrasador con el cabello revuelto y resollando por la nariz.

¿Una sorpresa? – le preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza. Apretó aún más la mandíbula al percatarse de que algo en su interior rugía pidiéndole que volviera a enredarse entre sus piernas para tomarla antes de que ella fuera a ver a su hermano. Odiaba sentir esos celos que lo carcomían.

Entonces vamos a cenar – ella le sonrió y él terminó desarmado.

La tomó con fuerza por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Esta vez sin rastro de la exigencia que había estado presente en el beso anterior, o de la pasión enfebrecida que habían descubierto en el otro. Sólo hubo tranquilidad y cariño. Todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

Te amo Ryoma-kun –

Y se le hinchó el pecho al escucharla, sin entender cómo era posible que la mereciera.

Su frente tocó la de ella, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con las manos ahuecadas y posaba un beso tranquilo sobre su nariz cubierta de su tan tierno sonrojo. Dio una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones, preparándose para decirle aquellas dos palabras que tan pocas veces le había susurrado y que ella tanto le prodigaba tanto con palabras como con actos. Él intentaba que ella notara sus sentimientos por medio de sus actos, pues nunca había sido un hombre de fáciles palabras. Era casi tan malo diciendo cosas bonitas como Momoshiro poniéndole nombres a sus golpes.

Aún así, quería hacerlo. En ese momento. Mientras que la magia de la conexión que tenían prevalecía más fuerte que en ningún otro momento.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido porque la voz de la persona a la que precisamente menos quería ver en ese momento los sorprendió a ambos.

¿No crees que es romántico Tommy-chan? ¿El enano y mi preciosa pupila con las manos en la masa? –

Ryoma frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hermano y se separó de Sakuno lo suficiente para poder fulminarlo como era debido con la mirada. Después de haberlo hecho, sin haber recibido el menor caso por parte de Ryoga se quedó viendo con interés a la mujer que estaba junto a él.

Era morena, alta y delgada. Su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo brillaba a pesar de la poca luz que había en ese lugar y sostenía en una de sus manos una cámara de video.

Claro que lo es cariño, que bueno que lo he inmortalizado todo con mi adorada cámara – dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente mientras estudiaba su cuerpo con la mirada. Sintió un escalofrío atravesarlo cuando ella sonrió con burla, casi de manera idéntica a la de su hermano.

A veces creo que la quieres más que a mí – gruñó Ryoga dramáticamente. – Será para la posteridad. Sólo deja que el viejo vea lo bien que ha educado a su cachorro – Ryoga recibió una mirada fulminante y un gruñido por parte de Ryoma. - ¿Y tú no piensas saludarme, Sakuno? –

Confundida, y sin terminar de creer la presencia del mayor delante de ella. Se acercó con paso tembloroso hasta él y extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla. Cuando su palma hizo contacto con su piel, no pudo contener un sollozo que pugnó por salir desde lo hondo de su pecho.

¡Ryoga-kun! – gritó ella y se abalanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello.

Ryoma tuvo que recordarse muchas veces mientras tanto que ella lo amaba para que sus deseos asesinos no salieran a la superficie.

Continuará…

Siento el retrazo, pero aquí les dejo una probada de lo que iba a ser originalmente este capítulo. Es que he tenido problemas con mi ordenador y se me borró lo que tenía hecho – 25 páginas – y ahora tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí.

Espero que les guste.

Atte: Tommy


	5. Noviazgo II

Pasos para enamorarse.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, si no, la serie sería una verdadera mierda.

RyoSaku

Nota: gracias por sus comentarios del último episodio.

Aquí me tienen de nuevo, escribiendo lo que pueda antes de que llegue mi hermana y me quite el ordenador. Espero que este episodio sea de su agrado, porque a mi me ha gustado como ha quedado.

Un beso para todos. Disfruten de la lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso número dos: amor; Noviazgo. Parte dos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakuno aún no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Si bien mientras Ryoma la sostenía entre sus brazos apenas unos minutos atrás creía que nada podría mejorar su día, tenía que admitir que estaba completamente equivocada. Sólo Ryoga podría mejorar las cosas que parecían inmejorables.

La sonrisa que le bailaba en sus labios parecía que no se le borraría nunca, para frustración de Ryoma. Ya hasta comenzaban a dolerle las mejillas por la continua mueca y las carcajadas esporádicas que soltaba por los comentarios de Ryoga. ¡Cuánto había echado de menos su agridulce y retorcido sentido del humor! Ni siquiera le importaba que en ese justo momento ella fuera el objetivo de sus bromas. Sólo interesaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mientras había estado en Inglaterra Ryoga había sido su apoyo físico y emocional. Tratándola con tal delicadeza que por un momento creyó que podía enamorarse de él, y cuando lo veía en las canchas de tenis, con la camisa sudada por el ejercicio, pegándose a su cuerpo, trataba de convencerse de que lo estaba.

Lástima que por las noches siguiera soñando con Ryoma, llamándolo entre susurros en su inconciencia. Que cuando se acercaba demasiado a su entrenador reemplazaba sus facciones por otras muy parecidas.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a sus vidas aceptó al fin que jamás olvidaría a Ryoma.

Ryoga la había conocido en la universidad donde ambos estudiaban sus respectivas carreras, una totalmente diferente de la otra. Ryoga estudiaba para fisioterapeuta y Tomoyo para ser diseñadora de moda.

Según le había contado su amigo, sus compañeros de juerga habían hablado tanto de la nueva estudiante japonesa de la facultad que despertaron su interés por saber cómo era.

El día en que la vio – según sus propias palabras – creyó haber visto a un ángel.

Y no era para menos, pensó ella cuando se la presentó, aunque en ese entonces sólo como su amiga. Tomoyo tenía una seguridad en sí misma y una elegancia que hacían resaltar todos sus atributos físicos naturales. Su piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana, su cabello asemejado a una noche estrellada y aunque era más alta que el promedio de las mujeres japonesas, tenía un cuerpo que hasta ella envidiaba.

Podría ser que estuviera un poco loca, siempre llevando consigo su cámara de video, pero era la persona más bondadosa y fiel que nunca hubiera conocido.

Su amistad surgió de inmediato.

Aún podía recordar con total claridad el día en que los vio besarse por primera vez. Se sintió tan feliz por ellos que corrió hacia donde estaban con tal velocidad que el impacto los hizo caer al suelo a los tres, que reían a carcajadas.

Si bien, Tomoka siempre tendría un lugar e su corazón, la realidad era que Tomoyo y Ryoga eran sus dos mejores amigos. Sin discusión.

… y entonces, ¡Plas! – Ryoga hizo ademán de golpearse la cara con la mano – la raqueta se le resbaló de las manos y terminó sobre mi cara –

La carcajada general le arrancó un sonrojo de las mejillas. Ryoma, a su lado, también mostraba la gracia que le había hecho el relato pero de forma más reservada. Su sonrisa torcida y el brillo en sus ojos era el único indicio de su humor.

Fue un accidente – se apresuró a incluir, a pesar de que nadie la escuchó en medio de la cacofonía de sus risas, salvo Ryoga.

Eso es lo que tú dices, pequeña pupila – sonrió malicioso – Yo sigo creyendo que lo hiciste a propósito para vengarte de que te hubiera estando molestando con el tema de Quien-tu-sabes –

Se tensó al recordar a qué y a quién se refería y esperó que él no intentara abordar el tema esa noche. Estaba muy contenta con todo lo que le había sucedido en el día como para que se lo arruinaran todo de ese modo. Como casi siempre, sus ruegos llegaron a oídos sordos, porque Ryoma no tardó mucho en enarcar una ceja y mirarlo a ella y a su hermano mayor intermitentemente.

¿Quién-tu-sabes? –

Esta conversación me está sonando mucho a Harry Potter – agradeció con la mirada el intento que su amiga hizo por cambiar de tema. Ella sabía cuanto le dolía e incomodaba hablar de ese tema en concreto, y de hecho, la última vez que Ryoga lo tocó, el chico terminó sufriendo la peor de todas las infames torturas a las que Tomoyo pudo haberle condenado.

Lo utilizó de maniquí para sus diseños.

Aún sentía lástima por él. Y incluso ahora Ryoga sufría escalofríos al recordarlo.

Supuso que molestar a su hermano y a ella en ese momento era más importante para él, o que no había notado las intenciones homicidas de su novia sobre él, porque en ese momento volvió a cometer en error de no mantener la boca cerrada.

Antes de uno de nuestros entrenamientos me encontré con mi linda pupila hablando con un chico muy "amistosamente". Creo que lo conoces Chibi-suke, se llama Kevin – Ryoma frunció el ceño al recordar a dicha persona y dejó que su hermano prosiguiera. – como se me han pegado algunas cosas del viejo, me escondí para ver que pasaba –

¡Oye! Ni que fuera un chismoso – exclamó su padre, a lo que todos respondieron con un bufido. Su madre agregó además un dramático volteo de ojos.

Ryoga… - lo llamó su novia con tono amenazante.

Ryoga pasó de él.

no habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando vi al chico inclinarse hacia Sakuno, besarle la mejilla y decirle algo al oído que la hizo ponerse más roja que un farolito de navidad – el ceño de Ryoma se frunció aún más de lo que ya estaba y se volvió hacia Sakuno, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba roja hasta la raíz del cabello. – Después de eso él volvió a inclinarse y la besó –

Ryoma nunca había entendido la expresión "Ver todo rojo" hasta ese momento. Sin duda lo único que podía ver o pensar era en bañarse con la sangre del rubio bueno para nada que se había atrevido a besar a Sakuno no sólo en la mejilla sino también en los labios.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras que una oleada de desilusión llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

Él creía que había sido su primer beso.

La había escuchado decirlo mientras hablaba para ella misma aquél día en los árboles de la escuela, y se había sentido el hombre más feliz del mundo por saber que él sería el único hombre que la tocaría jamás de aquella forma. En presente, pasado y futuro. Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos se puso de pie tan rápidamente que la silla donde antes había estado sentado cayó al suelo en el proceso y salió del comedor dando largas y sonoras zancadas.

En el comedor se instaló un silencio tenso hasta que un portazo proveniente del piso superior les indicó a todos donde estaba el chico.

Tanto Sakuno como Tomoyo se volvieron a mirar con reproche al hermano mayor de Ryoma, que, por la mirada suplicante que le dirigía a la morena, al fin había entendido el lío en el que se había metido él solito.

No sabes lo que te espera Echizen – siseó la morena entrecerrando los ojos.

Pero por el pánico que se mostraba en las facciones de Ryoga, Sakuno podía jurar que sí lo sabía.

Esta vez no pudo compadecerlo.

Se puso de pie y se disculpó con los padres de su novio antes de caminar hacia el piso superior con los nervios formándole un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba la respiración. Fue fácil encontrar la recamara del chico porque Karupin estaba fuera, rascando con sus garras la puerta de madera. Se agachó a rascarle la cabeza al gato, reuniendo fuerzas para lo que sabía vendría después. El gato maulló antes de alejarse con un trote ligero hacia las escaleras.

Tomó aire fuertemente e intentó hacer el menor ruido posible mientras abría la puerta.

Recostado en su cama, abrazado a la almohada tanto con brazos como con piernas, Ryoma daba la impresión de ser un niño regañado y enfuruñado porque no le dejaron comer su postre. La camisa que había llevado puesta durante el día estaba en una de las esquinas hecha una bola descuidada. Supuso que se la había quitado de mala manera antes de acostarse.

Estaba segura de que él era conciente de su presencia en la habitación pero aún así no hizo nada para demostrarle que lo sabía.

No atinaba hacia cual sentimiento decantarse. Si enternecerse por su actitud tan infantil o entristecerse por el hecho de que la tratara con tal indiferencia.

El colchó se hundió bajo su peso cuando se sentó a su lado y comenzó a recorrerle el cabello con los dedos. Le extrañó que no la apartara de él, pero hubiera preferido eso a su indiferencia… por lo menos así sabría cuanto le importaba. El tacto suave y sedoso le hizo recordar su encuentro entre los árboles del jardín. Era extraordinario que hubieran pasado de esa pasión desbordante a "Eso". Ni siquiera sabía como calificar la situación.

¿Existía algo intermedio entre el enfado y la tristeza?

Sé que no me quieres escuchar, pero por lo menos déjame contarte mi versión – desesperada por arreglar las cosas, no pudo evitar que el tono de su voz sonara como un ruego suplicante.

Ryoma no respondió a su súplica.

Cuando llegué a Inglaterra con mi padre, estaba decidida a olvidarte – el cuerpo de Ryoma se tensó notablemente y sus brazos abrazaron con más fuerzas la almohada. Aún así, siguió sin mirarla o darle indicios de que le importara lo que ella le estaba relatando. – sólo hubo dos personas de las que creí haberme enamorado -

Ryoma sabía quien era una de esas personas casi como si ella misma ya se lo hubiera dicho. Lo sentía en el cariño con el que siempre hablaba de él y por los celos terribles que su nombre en sus labios despertaba en su pecho. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no le había pasado inadvertida la forma en la que Ryoga miraba a su novia. Tal vez, si Tomoyo no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Sakuno y de su hermano, otra hubiera sido la historia.

Creí que Ryoga me haría olvidarte, pero, por mucho tiempo que pasara, seguías siendo tu el que aparecía en mi mente cada vez que lo veía; o cuando veía una tonta película romántica, eras tú con quien deseaba pasar todas esas cosas – ella sonrió al recordarlo y entrelazó sus dedos con el corto cabello de su nuca – al final me di cuenta de que es como mi hermano y a mí no me va nada eso del incesto –

Aunque la broma no logró aligerar el ambiente que se había creado en torno a ellos, los hombros del tenista se relajaron por un momento en el que Sakuno se dio cuenta de que si le estaba prestando atención. Agradeció eso, porque ese tema era algo que le producía un dolor intenso y no quería rememorarlo para nada. Escuchó un bajo gruñido por parte de Ryoma, tan bajo que casi pasó desapercibido. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Ryoma la instó a que siguiera con las caricias que le prodigaba a su cabello.

Sonrió, sabiendo que Ryoma estaría bullendo en celos en ese momento. No por nada lo conocía más de lo que él se atrevía a aceptar.

La otra persona fue Kevin. Lo encontré un día mientras compraba ropa, o más bien, él me encontró a mí –

**Flash Back**

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a ir al centro comercial sola. Normalmente no le permitían salir sin un acompañante, dada su tendencia a perderse. Cuando iba a algún lado, la manager de su padre o, como más recientemente sucedía, Tomoyo iban con ella, y viendo como estaban las cosas en ese momento, se dijo que hubiera sido mejor llamar a cualquiera de ambas para que la acompañaran.

Claro que llamarlas ahora iba a ser un duro golpe para su orgullo.

Soltó un suspiro y tomó las bolsas de lo que ya había comprado y salió de la tienda en la que estaba para ir al pasillo del centro comercial. La enormidad del lugar era impresionante y escalofriante, y la hacía sentirse algo perdida. De hecho lo estaba. Bien sabían sus conocidos que era peligroso dejarla sola en un lugar desconocido si es que querían volverla a ver. Era tan despistada que hasta podría perderse entre cuatro paredes.

Y por sus despistes había conocido a Ryoma.

Maldijo en silencio. ¿Cómo era que no podía sacarse al príncipe del Tennis ni un solo momento de la cabeza? En cada acción que hacía, en cada paso que daba. En todo momento de su vida su presencia estaba ahí, tan cierta como que el sol saldría cada mañana. Tan inminente como que ella sabía que no podría olvidarlo.

Y eso que él nunca hizo nada para ganarse su amor.

Pero lo tenía.

Cansada de buscar la salida sin éxito se acercó a uno de los panales informativos. El típico "Usted está aquí" seguido por una flecha la ayudaron a situarse y a darse cuenta de que jamás encontraría una salida hacia la calle estando en un cuarto piso. ¿Cuándo había subido hasta ahí? Buscó el camino a los ascensores pero se detuvo durante el proceso. El nombre de una tienda deportiva la llamó con el canto de una sirena.

La tienda era pequeña pero estaba bien surtida. Había material para cualquier tipo de deporte, desde revistas hasta equipamiento. Incluso vio ropa de las marcas más conocidas.

Ella fue directo a la sección de Tennis.

Estaba examinando una raqueta de mango negro y marco rojo idéntica a la que Ryoma solía usar cuando el ruido de una pelota rebotar contra el piso le llamó la atención.

Sólo esperó que no fuera uno de esos tipos con aire de matón que quería hacerse el gracioso.

¿Qué hace la novia de Echizen Ryoma en Inglaterra? –

Extrañada por que alguien la reconociera – no es que ella se creyera la novia de Ryoma, ni mucho menos – levantó la vista hasta la voz ronca y cadenciosa que le había hablado. Era unos veinte centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que necesitó levantar el cuello para verlo a la cara. Su cuerpo demostraba su condición de atleta, además del evidente control con el que manejaba la pelota, haciéndola rebotar una y otra vez en el suelo con la raqueta. Siempre tocaba el mismo punto.

Viendo como iba vestido no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus calzoncillos también sería Nike. Iba de esa marca deportiva de la cabeza a los pies. Zapatillas, chándal, camiseta – que se pegaba su torso cuadriculado como una segunda piel – gorra y muñequeras. La única parte visible de sus calcetines era precisamente el escudo de la marca.

Tenía unos ojos de un increíblemente raro color azul platino, profundos y cálidos a la vez, y unas facciones tan delicadas aunque no femeninas que eran dignas de ser la portada de una revista y de los mejores sueños húmedos de cualquier mujer. Su amiga Tomoyo seguro hubiera muerto de felicidad al verlo y lo hubiera atosigado hasta que la dejara fotografiarlo, y Tomoka se hubiera desmayado en el acto. Pómulos marcados, barbilla cuadrada, nariz recta y labios carnosos y rosados.

Debería ser pecado estar tan bueno.

Y seguro que las otras chicas de la tienda pensaban igual que ella. O al menos eso indicaban las miradas lujuriosas que le mandaban al chico que no tendría más de un año más que ella.

La gorra negra y de rayas blancas que tenía puesta dejaba escapar algunos mechones de su cabello rubio. Se veía sedoso al tacto y supuso que lo llevaría hasta los hombros por el largo de su flequillo.

Estaba plenamente segura de que si lo conociera de algo no lo hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente.

¿No me reconoces? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mostrándole su indignación – jugué con Echizen en los amistosos con Estados Unidos. Me llamo Kevin -

En ese momento lo recordó y supo por qué no lo recordaba. En esos días estaba tan concentrada de Ryoma que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero en la periferia de sus memorias pudo encontrar a un chico bajito, más o menos de la altura de Ryoma, que miraba con odio a su príncipe. Si no recordaba mal, sí, era rubio también.

Se sonrojó apenada de no recordarlo.

Hola Kevin-san – le sonrió ella, tendiéndole la mano ya mecánicamente. Se estaba acostumbrando a la vida en occidente - Me llamo Sakuno, no "novia de Echizen Ryoma" – le aclaró con un juguetón tono ofendido que él respondió con una carcajada.

Y, Sakuno, ¿qué haces en Gran Bretaña? –

**Fin del flash Back**.

Al principio sólo fuimos amigos, o eso creí yo. Pero pasó algo que nos distanció – rememoró con tristeza.

Se enamoró de ti – habló por primera vez Ryoma. Corrección. Gruñó.

El hecho de que Sakuno estuviera ahí con él le indicaba que o las cosas no habían funcionado o que ella no le había correspondido, pero eso no impedía que quisiera buscar a Kevin por todo lo ancho del mundo para pedir su cabeza en bandeja. Sabía que ella sólo había sido suya en muchos sentidos, que ella lo había amado siempre, pero la sola idea de que pudiera haber entregado aunque fuera una ínfima parte de los sentimientos que le profesaba a él a otra persona lo hacían enfurecer y entristecer a partes iguales.

Ella, ajena a sus pensamientos, asintió con la cabeza aunque él no podía verla desde su posición.

Habíamos quedado para jugar antes de que Ryoga llegara al entrenamiento. Jugar con él era tan divertido como lo es hacerlo contigo y ese día no fue diferente. Pero en ese entonces yo no tenía el nivel que tengo ahora, así que me venció de forma aplastante – la sonrisa triste bailó en sus labios, sabiendo que estaba llegando la parte de la historia que más dolía. En ningún momento dejó de darle tiernos cariños con sus manos - terminamos poco antes de que llegara e insistió en quedarse conmigo hasta que lo hiciera –

**Flash Back**

Se dejó caer en la banca de piedra que estaba más cerca y abrió la botella de agua fresca para darle un trago. El sudor le corrió por la mejilla mientras se pasaba una toalla por la cara y los hombros. Kevin no tardó en cruzar la cancha para sentarse a su lado.

¡Con todo lo que me he esforzado! – chilló haciéndolo reír. Kevin le revolvió el cabello con su manaza con un cariño enternecedor.

"Sería tan fácil amarlo" pensó. Aún así no lo hacía y no pudo hacer entender razones a su corazón. Tenía a fuego gravado el nombre de Ryoma. Quería muchísimo a Kevin. Había sido su amigo en todo momento y le había prestado su hombro para llorar cuando sentía tanta frustración o tristeza que los sentimientos se le desbordaban por los ojos. Ryoga era su hermano, Kevin su amigo.

Por eso le deseaba lo mejor y no podía darle su corazón. No tenía el egoísmo suficiente como para pedirle que se quedara con ella sabiendo que su corazón ya estaba ocupado. No podía darle un corazón que Ryoma le estaba prestando a su cuerpo. Sería injusto para él pedírselo y para ella aceptarlo.

Por eso le alegraba que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Le dolería muchísimo perderlo.

En ese momento estaba contándole un chiste tan malo que la hizo reír a carcajadas. Esos eran momentos en los que agradecía que la vida lo hubiera puesto en su camino. Junto a él reía en todo momento.

Se secó las lágrimas de risa con el dorso de la mano y cerró los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento que el chiste le había robado. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, el la miraba con tal intensidad que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

El nerviosismote impidió que dijera o hiciera cualquier cosa, limitándola a esperar a que dejara de mirarla así. Esperó, deseando mientras tanto que no fuera amor eso que vislumbraba en lo hondo de sus cálidos ojos azules. Eso les destrozaría el corazón a ambos.

Lo vio inclinarse hacia ella con impotencia y sintió el roce de sus labios en la mejilla. "Por favor, no" pensó en un grito mental. Por mucho que quisiera negárselo, sabía lo que pasaría. Llevaba sabiéndolo mucho tiempo. Intentó alzar las manos para alejarlo, pero sus nervios no respondían a los impulsos eléctricos que su cerebro les mandaba. Algo dentro de ella le impedía moverse. Él merecía decir lo que sentía y también saber sus sentimientos hacia él. Aunque no fuera correspondido.

Te quiero Sakuno –

"Lo sé"

El roce de su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y provocó que los ojos se le anegaran en lágrimas. Ni siquiera pudo ver su rostro cuando él se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

Pero eso no fue un beso. Fue un choque de labios que no avanzó hacia ninguna parte. No había sentimientos cálidos como ella esperaba. Sólo fría resignación. No había caricias o entrega. Una parte de ella esperaba que él intentara al menos hacerla corresponder, pero no lo hizo, para alivio de otra.

Segundos después, tal vez sólo dos, se alejó y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares, acunando su rostro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él también quería llorar, pero mantenía las lágrimas aprisionadas bajo sus parpados. Y supo que él lo sabía. Que así como ella sabía lo que él sentía, él sabía lo que ella sentía también.

Sintió una punzada directo en el corazón por causarle ese sufrimiento.

Voy a irme del país por unos meses – le informó con la voz quebrada – quería que lo supieras antes de irme –

Inmovilizada, lo vio ponerse de pie, tomar su gorra del suelo y dirigirle una sonrisa que pedía a gritos que lo detuviera y que le dijera que era mentira todo lo que él sabía que era cierto. Y que ella no podía negar.

Kevin… -

La próxima vez que veas a Echizen, demuéstrale todo lo que se ha estado perdiendo -

No se volvió a verla mientras se alejaba y no hubo beso ni abrazo en esa despedida. Sólo su espalda ancha y su mano en alto. Sus sollozos como música de fondo. Ahogó un nuevo sollozo entre sus manos y dio rienda suelta a su llanto, porque nunca deseó que las cosas terminaran de esa manera.

Y todo porque amaba a un imposible.

Ryoma nunca la vería con el cariño que Kevin le había demostrado.

O, al menos, eso creía.

**Fin del flash back. **

Un silencio sepulcral siguió al relato de Sakuno y cuando se rompió sólo fue por un gimoteo que no logró retener dentro de su boca.

Ese tema era doloroso porque ese día había perdido a su amigo. Desde entonces las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales. Los correos que se mandaron mientras estuvo fuera eran tensos y formales. Cada vez menos frecuentes. No volvió a haber llamadas que parecían interminables y que solo cortaban porque el manager de él le decía que era demasiado tarde o que saldría carísima. Las pocas veces que escuchó su voz desde una línea telefónica sólo intercambiaron saludos fríos y preguntas protocolarias. La única vez que la buscó cuando regresó de su viaje no pudo ni mirarlo a los ojos.

Desde entonces, no había nada que deseara más que tener de vuelta a su amigo.

Los brazos fuertes de Ryoma la abrazaron y la acercaron a su pecho. Sin dejar de llorar, enterró el rostro en el cuello del chico, humedeciéndole el hombro y la camiseta interior. Un mechón de pelo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Ryoma le acarició la espalda y besó su coronilla, sintiendo su dolor como si fuera suyo. Esperó así varios minutos, esperando a que se recompusiera. Dispuesto a consolarla lo que restara de la noche.

Su enojo había pasado a mejor vida. Ella le había contado todo a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía hablar de ello sólo por complacerlo, por arreglar las cosas. ¿Quién era él para pedirle que le diera explicaciones de cosas que sucedieron antes de que ellos estuvieran juntos? Lo único que soportaba menos que perder era verla llorar.

Lo siento – dijo y en el tono de su voz resonó la sinceridad con la que pronunciaba las palabras.

Ella contuvo un gimoteo, acurrucándose más entre sus brazos. Su llanto prosiguió hasta casi diez minutos después, cuando parecieron habérsele acabado las lágrimas, pero continuó gimoteando por otros cuantos minutos más. El aroma que desprendía la calidez del cuerpo que la reconfortaba terminó por tranquilizarla poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron unos ligeros suspiros lastimeros.

¿Qué… qué sientes? –

Que tuvieras que recordar algo que te entristece –

Con delicadeza tomó los costados de su rostro y posó los labios sobre la frente de Sakuno durante largos segundos para después besar sus labios de manera conciliadora. Ela suspiró ante el contacto.

Al final, él sí la miraba con un amor tan intenso que la hacía estremecer.

Es tarde – le recordó, poniéndose de pie. Su reloj marcaba las once de la noche.

Dio un paso hacia la esquina donde descansaba su camisa, dispuesto a ponérsela para llevarla a casa. Su entrenadora estaría preocupada por ella y más que dispuesta a despellejarlo.

No avanzó mucho más porque ella se lo impidió. Tiró de su camiseta y lo abrazó por la espalda, pegando sus dulces senos a él. La sintió recargar la cabeza sobre su columna, en medio de sus omóplatos y respirar profundamente. Sus manos pequeñas y delicadas descansaron en sus pectorales.

No quiero irme –

No tuvo fuerzas para rebatir su petición.

Esa noche necesitaba sentirla a su lado, saberla suya. No quería quedarse sólo en su cuarto para comenzar a romperse la cabeza pensando en que casi la pierde. Cualquier otra chica en su lugar no lo hubiera esperado teniendo la oportunidad de disfrutar un cariño como el que ella le había descrito. No hubiera continuado sufriendo por alguien que ni siquiera le había dado esperanzas.

Pero ella había reservado su corazón para él y se lo había entregado sin reservas. Había abrazado lo que él le daba, incluso cuando ella pensaba que él jugaba con ella.

En definitiva, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho tan bien en su otra vida para que el destino hubiera decretado que ella sería suya. Qué hizo para merecer la bendición de que lo amara a él y sólo a él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakuno abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrar a su retina a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación. Alzó la mano hasta su rostro para frotarse los ojos y bostezó al tiempo que se estiraba como si fuera un gato. Estaba tan a gusto en su cama, tan calientita entre los brazos de Ryoma, que no tenía ganas de moverse en todo el día de la cama.

Esperó que su abuela se hubiera tragado el cuento de que se quedaría en la casa de Ryoma para estar con Tomoyo. Aunque era una verdad a medias, porque sí quería pasar más tiempo con su amiga, el único motivo por el cual se había quedado era que se sentía protegida de los malos recuerdos ahí, envuelta en el aroma de su novio.

En su cercanía no había nada sexual en ese momento. Los brazos fuertes que la tomaban por la cintura únicamente le infundían cariño y calor.

Despejó del cabello el rostro durmiente de Ryoma. Se le veía relajado y feliz. O al menos eso indicaban sus cejas elevadas y sus labios entreabiertos que formaban una semi sonrisa. Acurrucó su cabeza contra su pecho y suspiró contenta. No había un lugar en que deseara estar en ese momento más que en esa cama, con esa misma compañía.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba comenzando a planear una vida junto a él.

Escuchó un sonido áspero salir de los labios de Ryoma y al ver su rostro al despertar supo que podía pasar toda la vida con esos amaneceres. La forma en que la luz del sol hacía brillar sus ojos, haciéndoles ver como oro fundido, era una experiencia única. Además, la sonrisa somnolienta que le dirigió cuando la vio no tenía precio.

Buenos días – susurró ella, besando ligeramente sus labios resecos. Él se pasó la lengua por ellos antes de devolverle el saludo.

Aún medio dormido, Ryoma enterró su cara en la curvatura de su cuello y acarició con la punta de la nariz la pálida extensión. Inhaló profundamente, llenándose de su esencia femenina.

En un rápido movimiento la dejó bajo su peso y la miró a los ojos con una lujuriosa petición. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta y le ofreció los labios gustosa. Un gruñido gutural abandonó la garganta del chico antes de inclinarse hacia ella para mordisquearle los labios antes de apoderarse de sus labios en un beso profundo que la hizo marearse en pocos segundos.

¡Eso hermanito! – El grito de Ryoga los dejó petrificados en la posición en la que estaban - ¡Muéstrale el lugar exacto donde tiene las amígdalas! -

Ryoma soltó una maldición por lo bajo y buscó a su hermano, que estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba. A su lado estaba su novia pelinegra, igual que la última vez, con la cámara en las manos y los ojos brillantes por la excitación.

Cuñado – lo llamó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su cámara de video – Creo que si seguimos con estas escenas, podré hacer una muy buena película porno –

¡Tommy-chan! – gritó Sakuno totalmente sonrojada.

Dentro de si, Ryoma agradecía que no hubiera sido su padre quien los sorprendió en esa ocasión.

¡Ese es mi hijo! – escucharon la voz de Nanjirou en el piso de abajo, seguido de un jadeo indignado que provino de una boca femenina - ¡Ya sabía yo que la harías mojar las bragas! –

Obviamente, había agradecido la presencia de su hermano y su cuñada demasiado pronto.

**Continuará. **

Konichiwa!!!

Espero que les gustara este episodio y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Quería poner algo de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Sakuno mientras estuvo fuera de Japón, y como siempre me gustó mucho el personaje de Kevin, quise que tuviera una corta intervención en este fic. No sé si lo integraré al reparto más tarde, cuando ya esté más avanzada la historia, pero si lo hago intentaré que Ryoma tenga muchos ataques de celos infundados.

Un beso para todos.

Atte: Tommy


	6. Noviazgo III

Pasos para enamorarse.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, si no, la serie sería una verdadera mierda.

RyoSaku

Nota: gracias por sus comentarios del último episodio.

¡Wa! – Tommy se tira de los pelos por la frustración – odio esta maldita computadora. Es que ya tenía escritos 10 folios de este capítulo y no se que pasa que se me jode mi sesión. He perdido no sólo esos folios, sino que también lo que llevaba adelantado de mi reedición de "Entrenando". Me siento frustrada, enojada y medio harta.

Lo único bueno es que el episodio en sí lo tenía escrito en hojas de papel para no perderlo como me ha sucedido otras veces, pero me fastidia tener que volverlo a pasar.

Espero terminar antes del lunes.

Y al final hay un anexo con una historia de la pareja de Fuji y Tezuka. Soy amante del Yaoi y no puedo evitarlo. Así que quien no quiera leer puede parar donde pongo "continuará". A pesar de ello, aviso que no habrá lemon, solo un lenguaje algo subido de tono.

Sin más que decirles, disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy

0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso número dos: Amor; Noviazgo. Parte tres.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los partidos del campeonato nacional masculino de Tennis habían acabado dos horas antes tras lo cual sólo les quedó la ceremonia de clausura y la entrega de premios. Cada encuentro de las finales – disputadas contra el equipo actual de Hyotei – había sido duro tanto psicológica como físicamente. Más lo primero que lo segundo. En especial para el capitán del Seigaku. Entre las clasificaciones, las semifinales y las finales de hacía tan sólo unas horas, Ryoma únicamente necesitó tomar su raqueta para ir a la cancha en dos ocasiones. El primer juego porque el chico que jugaría Singles 1 en las semifinales tuvo una lesión menor y el segundo porque no le había quedado de otra. Siempre jugaba el último partido de los finales, si es que le llegaba el turno de jugar. Y aunque el equipo de Hyotei era bueno, no es como si fueran los anteriores titulares. Seguro que no habría en el colegio nunca otro como Atobe. Así que los juegos fueron, además de rápidos, aburridos.

¿Dónde estaban ahora los buenos jugadores como Sanada, Yukimura, Atobe y Akutsu?

"En la universidad" se dijo y tuvo que maldecir ser dos años menor que la mayoría de ellos. Cómo deseaba que acabara ese año y poder entrar a la universidad para volver a tener buenos retos.

Gruñó. Mejor aún. Se moría de ganas porque comenzaran los campeonatos internacionales.

Los titulares de su equipo estaban a su espalda. Chocaban las manos, gritaban eufóricos, brincaban y hacían bailecillos extraños y ridículos. Se abrazaban unos a otros como muestra de su júbilo. Todos aún estaban sudorosos y malolientes por los partidos contra Hyotei pero no había la menor evidencia de cansancio. Estaban felices, motivados y alucinados con la copa que los reconocía como campeones. Parecían incluso resplandecer.

Viéndolos, pensó que debería de estar igual que ellos. Debería de estar alegre y orgulloso por la victoria. Y aunque estaba orgulloso no era el tipo de orgullo que lo llenó en otro tiempo tras derrotar a Akatsu o a Atobe. Su orgullo era por los logros de su equipo, los de los chicos a los que había estado dedicando horas de su tiempo para entrenarlos como era debido.

Para él había sido fácil llegar hasta ahí, ya había estado en esa misma situación durante varios años. Pero sí había sido un reto mejorar y potenciar las habilidades de sus compañeros. Porque los campeonatos no se ganaban en solitario. No les había permitido descansar un solo momento desde que comenzaron las clasificaciones de distrito. No se lo había permitido ni siquiera a sí mismo.

No podía dormirse en sus laureles mientras sus sempais seguían avanzando.

Los entrenamientos del último mes en especial habían sido exigentes y extenuantes. Los horarios se habían prolongado hasta entrada la noche, cuando ya no había nadie en la escuela. Y sólo se iban cuando los miembros de la intendencia del plantel les pedían que se retiraran para poder cerrar el campus. Después de una corta insistencia, Inui había accedido a ir a los entrenamientos a analizar sus formas de juego y crear a base de los datos recaudados planes de entrenamiento y menús alimenticios para cada uno de los titulares. Hasta se había rebajado a pedirle a su padre que los ayudara a entrenar, lo que le ganó comentarios bochornosos delante de sus jugadores, humillaciones públicas y bromas pesadas a raudales. A pesar de ello, no se arrepentía. Los métodos poco ortodoxos de su padre habían demostrado dar frutos.

Su victoria aplastante así lo demostraba.

¡Vamos a celebrar! – gritó eufórico Syaoran echando los brazos a los hombros de otros dos miembros del equipo, ambos tan dispuestos a una buena fiesta que su sub capitán.

Los otros titulares aclamaron la idea y comentaron a voz de grito lo que harían cuando llegaran al restaurante donde celebraría la victoria.

Se cuadró de hombros, indiferente a todo ese bullicio, y caminó despacio tras ellos, a una distancia prudente del alborotado grupo de testosterona que iba hacia las regaderas para ducharse y cambiarse. Syaoran no tuvo ningún reparo en sonreír coqueto a cuanta chica se le cruzó de camino ahí.

A decir verdad no sentía que tuviera motivos para celebrar, así que no le apetecía ir al restaurante de Kawamura. De hecho a ningún lado. Hubiera sido feliz de haber podido irse directo a casa. No tenía ganas de dar una entrevista a Inoue, que sabía los estaría esperando en el restaurante se sushi como cada año. Siempre terminaba hablando en monosílabos y el reportero escribía lo que se le venía en gana.

Lo único que lo impulsaba a ir era saber que los sempais estarían ahí, y que más tarde o más temprano también irían las chicas del club de tenis. Sí quería ver a sus amigos y a su novia, así que no le quedaba de otra más que seguir a la ruidosa masa informe que formaban sus compañeros. Hacía tiempo que no se reunían los antiguos miembros del club de tennis del Seigaku, y si todo salía como él esperaba, no sólo celebrarían su victoria, sino también la del club femenino de Tennis del Seigaku.

Comenzó a quitarse la sudada ropa – más por el calor que había hecho esa tarde que por lo que jugó – y pensó en qué podría estar haciendo Sakuno en ese momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El partido tenía unas dos o tres horas de haber comenzado. A decir verdad no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo. Sólo sabía que con ese calor infernal se estaba insolando y por ello cada segundo le parecía eterno.

Los peloteos habían sido largos hasta el momento, más por sus pocas ganas de hacer nada interesante que porque no pudiera manejar más rápidamente la situación. Había corrido de un lado para otro durante todo el rato para agotar su energía, así que su blusa azul marino estaba empapada por el sudor. Ella sabía que podría acabar con eso en cualquier momento. Pero al parecer sus compañeras de equipo y la tribuna no confiaban tanto en ella.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el rebote de la pelota, los golpes de las raquetas y la respiración agitada de su contrincante mientras la multitud seguía sumida en un tenso silencio. En un momento dado pudo escuchar un estornudo desde lo alto de las gradas.

Decidida a terminar, rebotó tres veces la pelota antes de lanzarla al aire. El marcador al lado del árbitro indicaba que el set iba a su favor y que ese era el punto de partido. Sólo tenía que ganar ese punto y sus compañeras- que parecían estarse comiendo las uñas por la expectación – podrían sostener entre sus manos la copa del campeonato nacional. Si mal no recordaba, sería la primera vez que el equipo femenino de su escuela lo lograra.

Una media sonrisa arrogante hizo temblar sus labios hasta que estuvo totalmente formada, muy parecida a la que en algún momento dado pudo haber embozado su novio, de haber estado en su lugar.

Negó con la cabeza al pensar que llevaba mucho tiempo influenciada por la familia Echizen. Le estaban pegando todas sus manías. Ryoga ya la había enseñado a jugar con sus tics y Ryoma le había contagiado sus gestos triunfales. Sólo le faltaba acercarse a su oponente y decirle el habitual "Mada mada dane".

La más importante de todas las lecciones que le habían dado esos dos estaba a punto de ponerla en práctica.

Su raqueta golpeó la pelota, que aún estaba suspendida en el aire. El saque a primera vista parecía normal y fácil de devolver pero ella sabía bien que no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Ese era uno de los tantos secretos que había mantenido desde que estaba en el equipo de tennis. Tal como esperaba, la otra chica cayó directo en su trampa. Se acercó a donde aparentemente la pelota rebotaría para devolverla con un golpe suave pero el giro de la pelota cambió en el último momento y para cuando la chica se dio cuenta de ello ya era muy tarde para rectificar la posición en la que se encontraba.

La bola salió disparada en vertical hacia el rostro de la pobre ilusa, que se mantenía tan sorprendida que muy a penas pudo moverse a tiempo para esquivar la trayectoria del saque, que iba directo a su rostro.

Segundos más tarde, en medio de un silencio incrédulo, escuchó el bote de la pelota al tocar el suelo, dos metros fuera de los límites de la cacha contraria.

Twist… serve – balbuceó su contrincante sin moverse de la posición realmente incómoda en la que la había dejado su reacción al esquivar su servicio.

La tribuna y las titulares de su equipo estallaron en ovaciones para ella y chillidos estruendosos en general. Ella misma tenía ganas de soltar la raqueta, chillar como loca, uniéndose al estruendo y brincar de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña mientras reía de felicidad y triunfo. En ese justo momento sentía como si alguien hubiera confundido sus pulmones con globos y los hubieran llenado de gas Helio. Un poco más y hubiera echado a volar.

A pesar de todas esas sensaciones que la tenían tan aturdida mantuvo la calma en una clara imitación de las reacciones de su novio ante el triunfo. Se acomodó la muñequera y pasó la raqueta a su mano izquierda para acercarse a donde estaba la otra chica.

En la red, tuvo que sacar a la otra chica de su estupor llamándola dos veces y cuando la miró no pudo más que ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera. Cuando se estrecharon las manos, Sakuno pudo apreciar el brillo de admiración destellar en la mirada contraria. No pudo evitar recordarse a sí misma, mirando con idéntica admiración y adoración a Ryoma.

Los seres humanos son seres que imitan a sus semejantes. Muestras de ello eran las modas y el que los hijos copiaran las actitudes de los padres. Cada persona necesita a alguien a quien admirar para poder caminar hacia delante, alguien a quien querer superar. Lo sabía, era algo básico en la naturaleza de la especie. Aún así no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

Nunca había esperado ser el modelo a seguir de alguien.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor estaba siendo abrazada con fuerza. Los brazos de sus amigas la envolvieron desde todas las direcciones posibles, apretándola en un abrazo grupal. Era todo un poco confuso, pero logró distinguir una cacofonía de risas y llantos de la que, muy dentro suyo, se sabía partícipe. No sabía si lloraba o reía. Tal vez las dos cosas. No era verdaderamente conciente de nada en ese momento.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que sólo aceptaría que todo eso era real cuando estuviera ante Ryoma y él las felicitara por la victoria.

¡Has estado divina, Cariño! – chilló Tomoyo para hacerse oír entre todo el ruido que hacían las otras y apartando a empujones nada considerados a las titulares como si fueran las capas malas de una cebolla mientras trataba de llegar hasta ella. La cámara colgaba de su cuello mientras hacía eso y en cuanto llegó se unió a la marea de abrazos que la estaban azorando – Y lo he gravado todo para la posteridad – agregó muy orgullosa de ello, dando unas palmaditas sobre el aparato de color gris y negro.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada por su comentario y devolverle el abrazo del que la hacía presa. Una vez libre se volvió para ver hacia todas direcciones.

- ¿A dónde fue Rinko-san? – le preguntó al no verla aparecer.

Como las finales de los nacionales habían coincidido tanto en el día como en la hora, la familia Echizen se había dividido entre los dos capitanes de los equipos del Seigaku. Nanjirou y Ryoga fueron a ver los partidos del equipo masculino de tennis, aunque ella estaba casi segura de que Ryoma hubiera preferido no tenerlos cerca en ese momento. En ningún momento, a decir verdad. Rinko y Tomoyo la habían acompañado mientras llegaba la hora de entregar las hojas con la distribución de los partidos y después se habían ido a las gradas para ver los partidos de las finales femeninas. Nanami se había quedado en el templo, incapaz de inclinar la balanza hacia ninguno de los dos.

Tomoyo hizo una divertida mueca con los labios y después movió la mano restando importancia al hecho de que la esposa de Nanjirou no estuviera.

Nuestra queridísima suegra aún te guarda rencor por corromper a su niño, así que se ha ido temprano a casa –

No es que no se lo esperara, porque era evidente. Mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora para registrarse la mujer había permanecido en un tenso silencio y hasta miraba mal a Tomoyo cuando intentaba hacerle plática. Desde aquél día en que Ryoga, sin mirar las consecuencia de sus actos, les había enseñado a ella y a Nanjirou lo que habían gravado mientras los espiaban en el jardín del templo, Rinko no había vuelto a ser la misma de antes para con ella. Y la entendía. El video comenzaba justo cuando ella enroscaba las piernas en la cintura de Ryoma para que sus sexos cubiertos con las telas de sus ropas se rozaran con descaro, haciéndola ver como la incitadora de todo lo ocurrido. Y había sembrado en su suegra la semilla de la duda sobre hasta donde habían llegado has cosas entre ellos. Se había sentido escandalizada cuando vio que sus amigos los habían estado gravando mientras hacían esas cosas pero su escándalo no impidió que se llevara el disco a casa. Ni que hubiera visto el video casi diez veces, una vez más, una vez menos.

¡Se estaba volviendo una pervertida!

Aunque mejor en sus manos, para pervertirla, que en las de su suegro, para alimentar su perversión.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar al padre de su novio de sus pensamientos. La última vez que lo había visto en la casa de su familia el hombre se había acercado a ella como si mirara a una deidad, le había puesto en las manos una caja de condones y prácticamente le había agradecido ahí mismo por lo que "Hacía" con Ryoma.

"Mi hijo me los tiraría a la cara" le explicó con una sonrisilla perversa en los labios antes de irse con una estruendosa carcajada, muy entretenido con su resplandeciente sonrojo.

Si ella hubiera salido a tiempo de la impresión y él hubiera seguido en la sala ella también le hubiera lanzado la caja – que ponía "para satisfacción de ella" – a la cara sin ningún miramiento.

Viéndolo ahora, tal como iban las cosas había sido bueno que no lo hiciera y más le valía tenerlos cerca. Llevaba dos en el pequeño neceser que siempre llevaba con ella en el maletín de deporte, junto a las compresas y los tampones.

Los encuentros entre ella y Ryoma se volvían más apasionados a medida que pasaban los días y si no habían consumado todo con la entrega de sus cuerpos había sido únicamente porque, casi como si fuera obra divina, siempre había algo o alguien que los interrumpía en algún momento.

Ya fuera por teléfono o en persona, cuando las cosas se les salían de las manos, alguien intervenía para impedir que hicieran el amor.

Esas interrupciones, sin embargo, no les habían impedido hacer otras cosas mientras exploraban su sexualidad.

Se revolvió inquieta, frotando un muslo contra el otro al notar la humedad de su sexo. Aún podía sentir los dedos de Ryoma dentro de ella mientras la besaba con fervor debajo del chorro de agua. Sintió un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano al recordar la textura de su miembro mientras lo recorría de la base a la punta, explorando toda su larga y ancha extensión.

No se había atrevido a verlo directamente, pero tenerlo en su mano había despertado sus dudas sobre si "eso" podría caber dentro de ella. Decía "eso" porque aún no encontraba una forma de llamarlo para que no le produjera un sonrojo intenso. "Miembro" era la que menos la hacía avergonzarse de sus pensamientos y deseos, pero "Pene", "Verga" y "Polla" hacían que se excitara aún más.

Sí, se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida completa.

Aunque tampoco era el caso de ponerle nombres ridículos como "Chibi-Ryoma" como hacía Tomoka con el miembro de su novio. Cosa, que ciertamente, ella hubiera preferido no saber nunca, junto con muchos otros detalles de su vida personal. Además, "eso" no tenía nada de "chibi".

¡Virgen Santa! Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al tiempo en que las paredes de su sexo se contraían buscando ese grosor dentro de ella.

¿Pensando en mi cuñado? – se burló Tomoyo.

Estaban en los vestidores y ella ni siquiera recordaba cuando había llegado hasta ahí. Se sentó en una de las bancas y escuchó el agua correr en las regaderas. Esperaría, como siempre hacía, a que todas terminaran de ducharse para hacerlo ella. No le gustaba tener compañía en esas situaciones. Aunque si Ryoma era quien la acompañaba…

Se le escapó un jadeo que provocó que su amiga soltara una carcajada.

Esta imagen no tiene precio – rió y volteó la pantalla hacia ella para que pudiera ver la imagen que había gravado.

La Sakuno de la cámara tenía los ojos oscurecidos y dilatados. Cerró los ojos y las mejillas se le sonrojaron de repente, contrastando con el pálido que habían tenido anteriormente. Su cara se contrajo al soltar el jadeo, mostrando todo su placer frustrado. Se sonrojó seguramente con más intensidad que en la imagen de la grabación y agachó la cabeza, ocultando su miraba bajo el flequillo. Estaba avergonzada de actuar de esa manera delante de Tomoyo.

Viéndola así, la morena no tardó en cerrar la cámara y cambiar el tema de conversación. Ella, a diferencia de Ryoga, sí sabía cuando debía de parar de molestar a la gente con sus juegos.

¿Mañana vamos de compras? –

Los ojos de Sakuno se iluminaron y Tomoyo sabía que la razón no eran las compras, sino lo que ella quería comprar ese día. Después de todo el baile de graduación era tan sólo dos días después y toda mujer normal sueña con ese día maravilloso en que tu príncipe azul llama a la puerta de tu casa, dispuesto a ofrecer su brazo para llevarte al baile como si fueses algo hermoso y delicado. Sakuno no era la excepción a la regla, por lo que estaba tanto o más entusiasmada que todas sus compañeras.

Tomoyo sonrió con tristeza volviendo la cara hacia donde Sakuno no pudiera verla. Ella también hubiera deseado que ese día hubiera sido especial. Haber ido con Ryoga del brazo para vivir ese momento con él en lugar de con la persona que la había acompañado. Esa persona que le dio tantas ilusiones falsas. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ella no podía regresar en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas y abrirse los ojos a sí misma. Lo único que le quedaba era crear nuevos y bellos recuerdos junto a Ryoga.

Pero tal y como ella hubiera querido, Sakuno también merecía que todo, ese día tan especial, fuera perfecto. Casi como caminar entre nubes de algodón. De que se volviera realidad ya se encargaría ella.

No dejaría a su amiga arrepentirse de nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

En el restaurante de Kawamura se habían reunido varias generaciones del club de tennis del colegio Seigaku. Entre ellos los viejos prodigios y los nuevos campeones.

Tezuka, que mantenía su porte estoico como siempre, estaba sentado en la barra acompañado de Sumire, Fuji, Inoue y Shiba. Los mayores del grupo veían al genio comer wazabi sushi con esa naturalidad tan acostumbrada, casi como si fueran chocolates.

Al ver sus caras sorprendidas, Ryoma se preguntó cómo es que después de tantos años aún se extrañaban de las excentricidades del mayor de los hermanos Fuji.

En una de las mesas más alejadas estaban todos los titulares de ese año, celebrando su victoria atragantándose de sushi y arroz. Se empujaban unos a otros por ganar lo mejor de la especialidad de la casa y, con disimulo, se servían unos a otros sake en pequeñas tasitas. No fuera a ser que la entrenadora los descubriera y les diera una buena reprimenda.

Más cerca estaban Inui, Kaidoh, Oishi y Kikumaru. El pelirrojo hablaba aceleradamente y con ánimo de su carrera a los otros tres, aunque el único que parecía escucharlo en verdad era Oishi. Kaidoh estaba muy ocupado intentando quitarse de encima a Inui, que parecía tener más tentáculos que un pulpo y más fuerza que una prensa hidráulica. El chico del snake estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, lo cual lo hacía perder un poco su aire tosco. Inui simplemente estaba diciéndole algo al oído, que milagrosamente logró lo imposible. Hacerlo relajarse. Supuso que después de varios años juntos, el chico de los datos había logrado domar a la serpiente.

Aunque su relación no había salido a la luz hasta un poco después de que él empezara a salir con Sakuno.

Fue a raíz de esa declaración pública que comenzaron a formarse otras parejas.

En otra de sus reuniones, Fuji había aparecido colgado del cuello de Tezuka que mantuvo la calma a pesar de todos los comentarios de sus entrometidos amigos y de su malicioso novio. Ryoma no hubiera esperado otra cosa de su capitán o del prodigio del tennis. Las mandíbulas desencajadas habían sido generalizadas, incluyéndose en el grupo. Y, para sorpresa del mismo Tezuka, Fuji se lo había llevado hacia otro lado diciendo ante todos que tenían "cosas" que hacer.

No había visto en su vida sonrojarse así a Tezuka.

Lo de Eiji y Oishi había sido más predecible. Aún así fueron los últimos en comenzar a salir. El miedo a perder la amistad que tenían y arruinar su conexión como pareja de tennis les había impedido hablar de sus sentimientos por el otro. Lo único que había impulsado a Eiji a hacerlo fueron los celos que sintió al ver a su pareja de dobles siendo asediado por un grupo de fanáticas medio enloquecidas. Desde ese momento, habían estado juntos como algo más que amigos.

Y el pelirrojo estaba encantado de mostrarlo a los cuatro vientos. Y Oishi no es que se quejara.

Ryoma, como uno de los dos únicos heterosexuales del primer grupo de titulares, se había sentido algo incómodo al principio entre todas las parejas. Pero ellos no habían cambiado nada, siempre habían sido los mismos, así que el sentimiento no duró durante mucho tiempo. Además, casi los comprendía. Se ahorraban todos los problemas que traía una pareja femenina. Nunca tendrían que romperse la cabeza intentando comprender sus retorcidas mentes.

No era que deseara seguir sus pasos hacia "el lado oscuro", gracias. Por muchos problemas y rompimientos de cabeza que su novia pudiera traerle, la amaba lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a cada uno de esos obstáculos y vencer.

En su mesa estaban Horio, Ryoga, Momoshiro, Ann y Tomoka además de él. Momoshiro les hacía competencia a los actuales titulares para ver quien conseguía una indigestión antes de tiempo mientras Ann intentaba sin éxito hacerlo comer con más moderación. La incesante perorata que estaba soltando la chica de coletas con su voz chillona a modo de monólogo le estaba dando el dolor de cabeza del siglo. ¿Cuántas palabras podía decir esa mujer entre cada respiro? Era técnicamente imposible que alguien pudiera aguantar tanto sin respirar.

Las únicas personas que faltaban por llegar eran las titulares del club femenino de tennis y su capitana.

El sonido del shoji de la entrada al correrse hizo que todo el bullicio del local se detuviera casi como si todos estuvieran conteniendo el aliento. En la entrada, precedidas por Sakuno, estaban las chicas del club más la novia de su hermano. Sus rostros permanecían inexpresivos y no hicieron ningún movimiento para entrar al local. Esas expresiones desoladas hicieron que, por primera vez, se planteara que las cosas no habían ido como él esperaba.

Después de todo, ganar el torneo no sólo dependía de Sakuno.

Se levantó del cojín en el que estaba sentado y se preparó mentalmente para consolarla pero no llegó a dar un solo paso. Sakuno salió disparaba hacia él, echándole los brazos al cuello e inundando las cuatro paredes del restaurante con su risa fresca. Hubo varios jadeos que lo hicieron alzar la vista. Ahí, justo detrás de donde había estado antes Sakuno estaba una copa dorada muy parecida a la que Kawamura custodiaba del otro lado de la barra y que los señalaba como los campeones nacionales.

El estruendo volvió, cargado de felicitaciones y vitores para ellas.

Incómodo por el público que tenían devolvió el abrazo a su novia y le susurró un "felicidades" al oído. Ella alzó el rostro sonriendo como nunca antes, y él se olvidó del público cuando juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Después del primer contacto, que lo agarró por sorpresa, deslizó la lengua por entre sus labios, acariciándolos lentamente y atrapándolos después entre sus dientes. Sakuno jadeó, abriendo la boca lo suficiente como para que él se adueñara de su lengua, haciéndola partícipe del juego sensual y húmedo que era enredarlas dentro de su boca.

Se apretaron más uno contra el otros, perdidos en el beso. Ajenos a los comentarios de los presentes.

¡Ann-chan!- gimoteó Momoshiro sobresaliendo de entre todos los comentarios que se estaban haciendo - ¡Yo quiero un beso así! –

Como respuesta a su petición, Ann le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le arrancó un ruidoso "Ay".

La pareja siguió en su suyo, besándose con fervor y acercándose a tal extremo que ya ninguno podía distinguir donde empezaba Sakuno y terminaba Ryoma. Eran una masa compacta de extremidades entrenzadas y sonidos eróticos.

Los comentarios no los afectaron porque no llegaron a sus oídos. Pero no por eso fueron menos numerosos y variados. Hubo "Uh´s", "Ey´s" y silbidos de todo tipo. No faltaron los clásicos "¡Váyanse a un hotel!" ni los más originales como "O´chibi se está comiendo a Saku-chan" o "Vayan por una palanca para separarlos".

Oshi-kun – llamó Kikumaru a su novio por el apelativo cariñoso que usaba para referirse a él asignado para esa semana. – ¿Cuánto crees que duren así antes de que se les acabe el aire-nya? –

El anterior sub capitán balbuceó incoherencias durante varios segundos, tan sonrojado como pudo haberlo estado Sakuno de haber estado en su lugar. La madre del Seigaku miraba alternativamente la escena que sus amigos montaban delante de ellos y a su novio, que, con toda su inocencia, esperaba aún la respuesta de Oishi.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Amaba la inocencia de Eiji, pero a veces era una verdadera tortura. Cómo cuando los niños les preguntan a sus padres de donde vienen los niños.

Eiji… - lo llamó con la duda en la mente - ¿Sabes de donde vienen los niños, no? –

¿De parís? – parpadeó confundido.

Oishi sintió que se desmayaría de la impresión. En buen lío se había metido, ahora Eiji no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

¡Echizen! – el grito proveniente de una boca femenina fue lo único que logró separar a los novios y parar los comentarios burlones de los titulares.

"Oh, oh" pensaron a la vez Sakuno y Ryoma como si estuvieran sincronizados. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos con terror. Ryoma quiso echar a correr, para escapar de la furia que se palpaba en la voz de la entrenadora.

Ajenos al terror que estaba sufriendo Ryoma esos momentos y su preocupación por sus preciosas partes bajas, Ryoga chocó las manos con su novia, intercambiando sus respectivas sonrisas maliciosas, muy parecidas la una de la otra. De seguir las cosas así, prono podría proponer un programa de televisión a la cadena local. Se llamaría "Los momentos más vergonzosos de mi hermanito". ¡Sería todo un éxito de audiencia!

Revisó lo que tenían gravado, sin interesarle lo que la vieja entrenadora le haría a chibi-suke. ¡Se moría de ganas de mostrarle el nuevo material al viejo!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche, Ryoma se fue a la cama sintiendo que algo se le olvidaba y solo Dios sabía cuan olvidadizo podía llegar a ser en algunos momentos y sobre ciertos temas. Así que al despertarse el día siguiente se aseguró de acercarse hasta el calendario que tenía en la pared de su habitación y donde apuntaba todos los eventos importantes. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio la nota que tenía para sólo dos días después, uno, si no contaba ese. Casi le da un paro cardiaco al leer la nota por segunda vez.

"Baile de graduación"

Se puso pálido y leyó una tercera vez. Se había olvidado por completo del dichoso baile a causa de los entrenamientos y los nacionales y aunque Sakuno también había estado muy concentrada en ellos, sabía que le hacía mucha ilusión ir a la fiesta. Vagamente la recordó mencionándolo durante sus juegos en las canchas callejeras. Sólo vagamente, porque en ese momento no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que decía.

De no haber sido él hubiera entrado en pánico. No tenía traje para ponerse, y el que tenía en el armario para ocasiones especiales ya no le quedaba. No había rentado un coche para llevarla o tenía planes románticos de esos que sabía volvían loca a su novia. La palabra "Baile" se repitió en su cabeza sin que él la invocara a sus pensamientos y volvió a palidecer. Ahora que lo pensaba, en un baile había que bailar.

¡El no sabía bailar ni siquiera una maldita pieza lenta!

Sopesó sus posibilidades y no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas antes de llegar a una conclusión y resignarse a su destino. Por mucho que le doliera, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Ryoga. Era eso o sufrir la ira de Sakuno, y por lo que tenía entendido, no había peor mal que una mujer furiosa, sobre todo si esa mujer era de la que estas enamorado. Bien se lo habían advertido su hermano y Momoshiro. Por muy buenas que parecieran por fuera, siempre sabían a donde golpear cuando había que herir.

Pidiéndole al cielo fuerzas para soportar lo que se avecinaba como una avalancha hacia él, llamó dos veces a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. No tenía intención de volver a abrir la puerta sin llamar nunca. Una sola vez con esa mala experiencia le bastaba y sobraba. No volvería a arriesgarse a abrir y encontrar el trasero desnudo de Ryoga al aire, gracias. Una sola vez ya lo dejaría traumado de por vida.

Escuchó un gemido del otro lado de la puerta antes de que se entreabriera. Ryoga llevaba unos pantalones de pijama puestos como única vestimenta y las marcas de arañazos en su cuello le daban muchas ideas de lo que habían hecho él y Tomoyo en ese cuarto por la noche. Lo que habían hecho sabiendo que él dormía a solo unos pasos de ahí.

No sabía si sentirse admirado o indignado.

Ryoga lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, intentando poner una mueca amenazadora, pero esta quedaba opacada por su expresión somnolienta y su cabello graciosamente revuelto por el sueño. Para rematar, soltó un bostezo que lo hizo abrir toda la boca.

¿Qué? – graznó con la garganta cerrada. Todo indicaba que lo había despertado.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras reunía fuerzas para soportar las burlas de Ryoga, suspiro que pareció despertar el interés de Ryoga, que parecía estar tan dormido como lo estaba el propio chico. Sin querer posponer más su tortura, Ryoma se aclaró la garganta, esperando que no estuviera dictando su sentencia de muerte.

Necesito ayuda –

Ryoga alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, saliendo de la habitación.

Sigue hablando Chibi-suke –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Tomoyo le dijo que necesitaban ir de compras, ella imaginaba que deseaba aconsejarla sobre el vestido que debía llevar al baile de graduación. Después de todo era ella la que estudiaba diseño de modas. Por eso cuando la morena se plantó delante de una tienda de lencería la miró como si de repente le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza. Una segunda cabeza horrible y grotesca. Tomoyo, ante su cara de horror, simplemente se había limitado a sonreír divertida por su repentina timidez. Y la había empujado sin miramientos hacia el interior.

La había llevado a un victoria secret´s.

Estuvieron ahí aproximadamente una media hora. Para algunos hacer compras en ese tiempo hubiera sido demasiado rápido. Desde su perspectiva, cada segundo fue una eternidad. En ese corto periodo, Tomoyo había escogido una docena de conjuntos diferentes para ella. Uno más atrevido que el anterior. "Siempre es una ocasión especial" le dijo como si eso pudiera explicar cualquier cosa.

Por la confusión que se mantenía en su mente, era obvio que si ese era el caso, la frase no estaba haciendo para nada bien su trabajo.

¿No íbamos a ver vestidos?- le preguntó cuando ambas se sentaron en una de las tantas cafeterías que había dentro del centro comercial.

Tomoyo dramatizó una mueca indignada al escucharla pero no contestó a su pregunta. Con parcimonia sacó la cartera de su mochila y la recorrió con sus dedos como si estuviera acariciando a una mascota. Justo después la sorprendió tomándole la mano y mirándola con ternura.

He estado trabajando en tu vestido desde hace mucho tiempo Saku-chan – enternecida por el gesto, a Sakuno le tembló el labio inferior – Siempre que sea una ocasión especial quiero que lleves algo mío. Así, si algún día llego a faltar siempre podrás recordarme –

Sintió los ojos escocerle con las lágrimas, pero las secó antes de que pudieran tan siquiera salir de sus ojos. Dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Tomoyo en un gesto de solidaridad y le sonrió, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que ella significaba en su vida.

Nunca me apartaré de ti, Tommy-chan – le contestó, invadida por el sentimiento de fraternidad que experimentaba al lado de Tomoyo – Y más te vale jamás apartarte del mío. ¡Te mato! – bromeó.

Sin saber qué decir o que hacer, el silencio se instaló entre ellas. Era una de esas veces que quieres decir muchas cosas pero no sabes por donde empezar a hablar o no encuentras las palabras para hacerlo. Un mesero se acercó a ellas mientras tanto y les tomó el pedido. Cuando se fue, Tomoyo carraspeó, poniendo la bola de nieve a rodar.

Sé que tienes la sensación de que te estoy alentando a hacerlo con Ryoma, Sakuno, pero en realidad lo que quiero es meterte en una caja de cristal para que ni él ni nadie pueda tocarte o hacerte daño – su voz estaba llena de sentimiento - ¡Por dios, eres como una hermanita para mí! – y era recíproco, pensó y esperó para que siguiera hablando. La gente a su alrededor estaba demasiado ocupada con sus cosas como para prestarles atención - Mi primer amor se llamaba Satoshi. Era todo lo contrario a Ryoga. Reservado, serio, arrogante y obsesivo con sus estudios – mientras se lo describía entendió a qué se refería ella.

Muy parecido a Ryoma – aunque él no estaba obsesionado con los estudios, precisamente.

Sí, en muchos aspectos era como Ryoma. En el físico no se parecía a ninguno de los dos. Era rubio, de ojos grises y usaba gafas. Era el chico más guapo de mi instituto y yo me enamoré de él como una tonta perdida. Y cuando él se me declaró yo sentí que había subido al cielo de la felicidad –

Por la amargura con la que hablaba, seguro que esa sensación no había durado mucho tiempo, pensó Sakuno.

Me llevó al baile de graduación y yo sentí como si fuera la reina del mundo. La más hermosa de todas. Él destruyó ese mundo sin ningún tipo de compasión-

Mientras se preguntaba cuánto daño pudieron haberle hecho a su amiga, Sakuno sintió unas ganas de buscar al tipo ese por lo ancho del mundo para cortarlo los que le colgaban y ponérselos de corbata. Y si algún día lo llegaba a encontrar, iba a disfrutar de lo lindo con sus chillidos cuando terminara cantando como una soprano. No podía pensar que alguien le pudiera hacer mal a una persona como Tomoyo. Pero sus ojos, apagados, le decían que había hecho mucho más que jugar con ella.

Me entregué a él ese día. Era mi primera vez. La relación duró varios meses. – soltó un suspiro, como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado con la última frase – un día fui a buscarlo a la casa que compartía con uno de sus compañeros de la universidad. Los escuché reírse de mí. Él sólo había estado conmigo porque habían hecho una apuesta sobre cuál de los dos se acostaba con más vírgenes antes de acabar el año escolar – embozó una sonrisa amarga – yo fui la que les ayudó a desempatar el marcador –

Cabrones – gruñó, y muchas más palabras floridas se agolparon en su lengua. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho sobre los meses que habían pasado juntos. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado de ella después?

Se quedó conmigo por el dinero de mi madre – agregó, como si pudiera leerle la mente – por eso trabajo por mi cuenta y no acepto dinero de mi madre más que para pagar la universidad. No volveré a dejar que nadie se me vuelva a acercar por interés –

¿Y Ryoga? –

La expresión de Tomoyo se dulcificó al instante de escuchar el nombre de su novio. Saltaba a la vista lo mucho que lo amaba.

no te equivoques, cariño – le sonrió con sus demonios expulsados de momento – amo a Ryoga y sé que él me ama a mí por lo que soy. Jamás lo compararé con ese idota porque sería como insultarlo. Lo que trato de decirte con esto es que pienses muy bien lo que haces y te asegures de amar a Ryoma y de que él te ama. No sabes lo que daría yo por volver atrás y que fuera Ryoga quien me llevara a mi primer baile y me hiciera el amor por primera vez –

Sakuno sonrió a su amiga, agradecida de que desenterrara algo que le dolía recordar por su bien pero, pensó, no había de qué preocuparse. Ryoma la amaba y se lo había demostrado de muchas maneras. No era perfecto ni mucho menos. Era arrogante la mayoría del tiempo y a veces hacía comentarios que la hacían sentir mal. Aún así amaba saber que cuando estaban juntos él hacía todo lo posible por dejar atrás su mascara de frialdad para poder sólo ser él mismo.

El mismo Ryoma se lo había dicho una vez. Sólo existían dos mundos para él. El tennis y ella. Y gracias al cielo, ella estaba como número uno en la lista.

Estoy completamente segura – dijo sin vacilar.

La morena se relajó en su asiento aunque ya conocía de antemano la respuesta. Ella también sabía lo que ella significaba para su cuñado. Lo había escuchado esa mañana hablar con su novio para pedirle ayuda con respecto al baile. Sabía que dejar de lado su orgullo – que según le habían contado era mucho – había sido un gran sacrificio para él. En especial al rebajarse a admitir que no sabía bailar delante de su hermano. Aún así esa charla era necesaria. Tanto para Sakuno como para ella. Sabía con seguridad lo que Ryoma sentía por Sakuno, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Sakuno no dudada mi del amor de Ryoma ni del de ella por él. Si tenía la menor duda, la disuadiría de hacer cualquier tontería.

No quería que, como ella, después se arrepintiera de sus actos.

Entonces, querida amiga, deja que te dé unos consejos de lo que le gusta a un Echizen en la cama –

En ese momento podrían haber usado a Sakuno como semáforo en rojo sin ningún problema.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoga estaba recargado contra una de las paredes, apretando los puños tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos y no le hubiera extrañado que se hubiera sacado sangre de lo fuerte que enterraba las unas en sus palmas.

La idea inicial para ese día había sido llevar a Ryoma a comprar un traje para el día siguiente pero como su hermano tenía tendencias muy femeninas – acababa de descubrir que era peor que cualquier mujer a la hora de escoger ropa – no parecía estar conforme con ninguno de los trajes que se había probado. Y eso que habían pasado ya por tres tiendas diferentes. Cansado, terminó por dejarlo en la tienda bien acompañado por su tarjeta de crédito para que pagara cuando se decidiera por uno.

Tenía los pies adoloridos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando convino que las compras no eran lo suyo. De hecho no lo recomendaría a ningún hombre con dos dedos de frente. Se alegró de que Tomoyo nunca le hubiera pedido que la acompañara a hacer sus compras mensuales, porque estaba seguro, por lo que podía llegar a tardar en ellas, que no hubiera resistido tener una segunda experiencia. Y no podía negarle nada a su novia nunca.

Así pues, buscó un restaurante en el que comer algo mientras esperaba a su hermano cuando, detrás de una de las ventanas vio las figuras de la novia de su hermano y la suya.

Estaban sentándose en una de las mesas cargadas con bolsas que llevaban el logo de Victoria Secret´s. de inmediato se excitó pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Tomoyo en lencería. El conjunto violeta que se había comprado en su última salida combinaba deliciosamente con sus ojos amatista y con su piel tan blanca como la leche.

Si seguí pensando así se le pondría dura. Más de lo que ya la tenía.

Comenzó a acercarse hasta donde estaban, pero su plática le llamó la atención poderosamente. Sabiendo que de ser descubierto cortarían el tema, se escondió tras una de las paredes y escuchó.

Tomoyo jamás le había contado nada del tal Satoshi y su simple nombre despertó una corriente de ira y posesividad en sus venas. Siempre supo que no había sido el primer amor de la morena pero saber la manera en que la habían utilizado hizo que la sangre casi se le evaporara. Alguien como Tomoyo sólo merecía que la amaran de la manera más delicada. De la forma en la que él la amaba.

Saber que ella sentía lo mismo logró tranquilizarlo superficialmente, porque por dentro seguía muriendo de ganas por castrar al bastardo. "El pasado ya no existe" se dijo. Pero sabía que había fantasmas que difícilmente desaparecían.

Con un plan en mente fue hasta donde Ryoma estaba aún, indeciso entre dos trajes de color negro. Mentalmente se puso sus pantalones militares con camuflaje, sus botas de combate y se preparó para dar caza a los fantasmas de su novia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche del baile Sakuno comenzó a prepararse desde temprano.

Cuando Tomoyo le mostró el vestido que había hecho para ella casi rompe en llanto. Era precioso, digno de la realeza o de estrellas de cine que van a recoger un oscar. De un tono vino, el corsé se ceñía a su cintura y a su torso como una segunda piel, alzando sus pechos y haciéndolos ver más generosos de lo que eran. Un poco más debajo de la cadera el vestido se volvía holgado y vaporoso. La tela ligera le rozaba las piernas como una caricia, recordándole una y otra vez que lo que llevaba debajo no era precisamente un conjunto de florecitas. El liguero que le rodeaba las caderas era la primera muestra de ello.

Como llevaba el cabello en un recogido alto, su espalda y sus hombros quedaban totalmente al descubierto.

Miles de preguntas le pasaban por la cabeza. Desde por qué Ryoma tardaba tanto hasta si pensaría que iba muy desarropada. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a dejarla plantada.

Casi como si el cielo quisiera premiarla por su confianza, escuchó el timbre sonar y la puerta abrirse no mucho después. Los murmullos ahogados que llegaron hasta ella le dijeron que su abuela estaba hablando con él.

Se miró al espejo y se acomodó los dos mechones de pelo que le enmarcaban el rostro y que era lo único que no formaba parte del elaborado recogido que Tomoyo le había hecho antes de salir de su habitación hacia donde Ryoma la esperaba.

Era la primera vez que usaba tacones de aguja y las piernas le temblaban más por el miedo a que el delgado palito no pudiera sostener su peso y se quebrara que por falta de coordinación, así que se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla de la escalera y clavó la mirada en sus pies para asegurarse de no tropezar con el largo del vestido. Iba a la mitad del camino cuando la conversación entre su novio y su abuela se detuvo y sólo medio segundo después un jadeo le hiciera levantar la vista.

Los ojos de Ryoma la miraban como si quisiera devorarla. La repasó con la mirada una, dos, y hasta una tercera vez antes de sonreír con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya que le aceleraba el pulso. Ese gesto y la mirada penetrante que le dirigía sólo le prometían diversiones ardientes para esa noche. No pudo evitar que su centro de humedeciera de sólo pensarlo.

Preciosa – apenas y lo alcanzó a escuchar por lo bajo que lo había dicho. Tenía la voz ronca y jadeante al hacerlo.

A Ryoma se le había cortado la respiración al verla.

La manera en que ese vestido se adaptaba a las formas de su cuerpo debería de ser ilegal en algún que otro estado, e hizo que tuviera que recurrir a todos sus años de experiencia como un bastardo frígido y frío para no lanzarse sobre ella ahí enfrente de su abuela. Seguro que a Sumire no le había nada de gracia y a él no le convenía verla enojada.

Besó sus labios apenas rozándolos y solo Sakuno pudo apreciar el gruñido que se le escapó al estarse conteniendo. Era muy duro pelear contra sus deseos más atávicos que le pedían en ese momento que la desvistiera y se hundiera en ella de una sola envestida.

Y era mucho más difícil ahora que sus sueños habían dejado atrás la castidad y se empeñaban en darle eróticas ideas de cómo poseerla. Unos cuantos de esos sueños los había llevado a la realidad.

Como aquella vez que habían terminado en la ducha desnudos y masturbándose mutuamente. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que había odiado oír la puerta del templo abrirse y la voz de Nanami acercarse hacia la sala. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado una hora más tarde…

Al menos, ahora su primera vez sería todo lo perfecta que ella pudiera desear.

El primer paso era la limusina que les esperaba frente a su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo había regresado al templo donde vivía la familia de su novio después de haber preparado a Sakuno para el baile y de haber tenido una extenuante plática sobre cómo dar placer a un Echizen.

La tarde se les había pasado rápidamente mientras Sakuno le contaba más sonrojada de lo que nunca la había visto, hasta donde habían llegado ella y Ryoma. Se había llevado una verdadera sorpresa cuando le confesó lo que habían hecho en el baño de la casa de sus novios.

¡Su niña estaba creciendo!

Lo más gracioso era que cada vez que ella decía alguna palabra subida de tono como "Joder" o "Follar", su amiga no podía evitar encenderse como un arbolito de navidad, invadida por todos los colores de rojo imaginables y algunos que no sabía que existían. Pensar que pudiera ser tan inocente la hacía querer protegerla aún con más fuerza, pero esa ya no era su tarea. La misma Sakuno debía decidir de quién y de qué quería protegerse.

Y estaba segura de que su cuñado no estaba entre esas personas o cosas.

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con Ryoga, extrañada de que Nanjirou no hubiera soltado alguna tontería al verla entrar o que Rinko no hubiera aparecido para darle la bienvenida. Lo más extraño fue encontrar su habitación vacía.

Sobre la cama había una bolsa extendida y una nota con su nombre.

Sonrió, imaginando que sería alguna de las locuras de su novio – que no eran pocas – y como necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse, tomó el sobre y lo abrió con cuidado.

A medida que fue leyendo comenzaron a aparecerle aún más extrañas las cosas.

Ryoga le pedía que se duchara y que se pusiera lo que había en la bolsa.

Curiosa por lo que su novio podría estar tramando, abrió el cierre que mantenía oculto el contenido del envoltorio plástico y después de un jadeo, sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Acarició la tela de satén con las yemas de los dedos intentando convencerse de que era real.

Era **SU** vestido.

Años atrás, cuando aún estaba en el instituto, había visto ese vestido en una de las vidrieras de una tienda de Arman y se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Como una loca le había insistido a su madre para que se lo comprara pero ella no había dado su brazo a torcer, diciéndole que aunque tenían dinero suficiente para comprarlo, no iba a gastar esa cantidad en un vestido que se pondría un solo día. Su madre la había alentado a que buscara otro más sencillo o a que se confeccionara uno ella misma.

De ese proyecto había nacido su amor por el diseño, pero nunca logró olvidar ese vestido. Su vestido.

No sabía cómo es que Ryoga lo había encontrado después de tantos años ni quién le había contado sobre él, pero si estaba segura de que debía de haber gastado una pequeña fortuna en él. La última vez que había visto la etiqueta en la tienda le había parecido el presupuesto anual de una pequeña nación tercermundista.

Entró al baño acunando entre sus brazos la tela suave y tersa del satén de color verde esmeralda como si fuese un tesoro invaluable. Y eso era para ella. Un tesoro aparecido en un sueño del que no quería despertarse.

Cuando salió del baño, enfundada ya con la elegante prenda encontró sobre la mesa del salón una caja negra de unos veinte centímetros de lado.

"Estarás preciosa con ellos" decía la nota que había a un lado.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió el estuche. Dentro había un juego de aretes y gargantilla idénticos a los que tantas veces le había mostrado a Ryoga de las fotos de la boda de sus padres. Ella le había dicho que esas eran las joyas que debía usar una reina. Ahora él se las daba a ella.

"Para mi reina" citaba la nota que estaba pegada al fondo de terciopelo.

Aguantó las ganas de llorar mientras se ponía la gargantilla y los pendientes. Era una mezcla de diamante y jade que hacía perfecto juego con el color del vestido, formando una armonía embelesadora.

Lo único que le hacía falta en ese momento era poder deslizar los brazos tras el cuello de Ryoga para que todo fuera perfecto. Si en algún momento pudo haber dudado del amor de Ryoga en ese instante ya no existían tales dudas, sólo había certezas irrefutables.

"Te eres mi rey" quería decirle mientras lo besaba y le agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo y había hecho por ella. Por su amor.

Sabía que eras un ángel –

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido al escucharlo que casi se marea. La adoración con la que la miraba le quitó el habla y le impidieron pensar o hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando logró volver a poner a funcionar las neuronas lo primero que le vio a la mente fue lo guapo que se veía.

Tenía puesto un elegante traje negro sobre una camisa verde del mismo tono que el vestido. Tenía la camisa abierta por los últimos botones y la corbata estaba floja y caída. Llevaba el cabello justo como a ella le gustaba. Relucía brillante y tentador. Le encantaba cuando se lo recogía con una cinta en la base de la nuca y ella podía deshacer la coleta después.

Se había dejado crecer el pelo cuando ella le dijo que le quedaría bien.

Mientras él se acercaba su imagen se fue haciendo borrosa tras las lágrimas que se le agolparon en los ojos y que a duras penas logró contener. Entre la confusa imagen logró distinguir la sonrisa coqueta de su novio y el brillo de sus ojos.

Ryoga la tomó de la mano y deslizó un precioso adorno de flores a su muñeca.

Tenemos que estar presentables si queremos opacar a mi hermano y a Saku-chan en el baile de graduación –

Entonces supo lo que él se proponía. Estaba cumpliendo su último sueño.

Continuará…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Anexo: Paso número dos: Amor; Noviazgo.

Pareja: Fuji/Tezuka

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fuji estaba comenzando a cansarse de esperar a que Tezuka le dijera lo que sentía. Porque, a pesar de que el antiguo capitán del Seigaku era muy reservado él lo había notado con la misma facilidad con la que notaba cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor. Era uno de las tantas ventajas de ser un genio.

Cuando lo notó se entusiasmó y con motivos. Estaba enamorado de Tezuka desde que lo conoció y no sabía si algún día Tezuka iría a sentir algo parecido. Lo tenía metido en el cuerpo hasta la médula. Pero nunca sus sentimientos habían impedido que fuera un bastardo sádico y esa vez no iba a ser diferente. Se había divertido de lo lindo intentando provocar al siempre sereno capitán para incitarlo a declararse de una vez.

Había estado muy entretenido con las reacciones que sabía y se enorgullecía de provocar en Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Lo primero fueron únicamente reacciones que no eran propias del chico.

Se rozaba con él cuando estaban en los vestuarios haciendo parecer accidentales sus acercamientos o se agachaba sin doblar las rodillas. Era malo para la espalda, pero sabía que ese movimiento hacía que su trasero pareciera más tentador. Fuji se enorgullecía de su trasero, porque podía torcer hasta la línea más recta. Aunque en ese momento no le apetecía mucho doblar, y sí ser doblado por el cuerpo de infarto que sabía Tezuka tenía bajo las ropas de deporte.

Esas primeras provocaciones habían hecho a Tezuka tensarse y distraerse tantas veces que sus compañeros en el club de tennis de la universidad no habían podido evitar preguntarse si estaba bien. A Fuji le encantaba el hecho de que cuando le preguntaban Tezuka se quedaba sin palabras.

Eso ya de por sí era todo un logro.

A eso le siguieron los sonrojos.

Fuji había estado estudiando casi con el mismo detenimiento que Inui los hábitos de Tezuka y había encontrado más puntos débiles de los que sabía algún día podría encontrar el chico de los datos.

Uno de ellos era su nombre.

Como nadie más que su familia le llamaba de esa manera, Tezuka se sentía incómodo cuando alguien ajeno a ella lo llamaba Kunimitsu. Fuji no se había conformado con eso. Había experimentado con todos los motes posibles hasta que por fin dio con "Mitsu". Si lo llamaba de esa manera conseguía un sonrojo dos veces más intenso que cuando usaba su nombre completo.

También era más recatado y pudoroso que la media de los chicos de su edad. No podía escuchar comentarios sexuales sin revolverse incómodo y mucho menos pronunciar sin tartamudear las palabras referentes al órgano sexual masculino. Si con "pene" ya se encendía, no quería imaginar qué sucedería cuando alguien dijera "polla".

Por eso mismo había procurado que esas palabras junto con "Sexo" y todos sus derivados obscenos, "masturbación" y "consolador" estuvieran presentes en todas las conversaciones que se mantuvieron en el club de tennis.

Lo último fueron las erecciones.

Durante las últimas vacaciones de invierno tuvo que darle un respiro al capitán, porque su familia había decidido que podían pasar esas fechas en un lugar más cálido.

No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle un poco de color a su pálida piel por nada del mundo.

Y al final resultó ser algo bueno porque al regresar los ojos de Tezuka no se despegaban de él, o más específicamente, del borde de sus pantalones. Y sabía por qué. Tezuka se preguntaba si estaría bronceado en "todas" las partes de su cuerpo.

Lástima que el color se perdiera en pocos días.

Comenzó a esperar junto con él a que todos se hubieran ido para poder ocupar las duchas del club y procuraba recrearse acariciándose el cuerpo mientas el agua le caía encima. Soltaba suspiros satisfechos y de vez en cuando algún que otro gimoteo que hacían salir a Mitsu de las duchas con una impresionante erección que se moría por sentir dentro de él.

Le hacía comentarios en doble sentido al oído y cuando estaba cerca acariciaba por accidente las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo.

Sí. Había sido divertido hasta el momento pero la espera comenzaba a frustrarlo.

Conocía a Tezuka como a la palma de su mano y sabía que le gustaban las cosas correctas. Chismear no era correcto, por lo que nunca se les unía cuando espiaban al cachorrillo. Dar demostraciones de afecto en público no era correcto, así que fulminaba con la mirada a cualquier miembro que llevara a su pareja a los entrenamientos para algo más que verlos practicar. Incumplir una promesa no es correcto, por lo que casi pierde cualquier posibilidad de una carrera deportiva con tal de llevarlos a los nacionales.

Una relación entre dos chicos no es lo correcto, así que supuso que nunca aceptaría lo que ambos sentían por el otro.

Tezuka siempre hacía lo correcto.

Por eso ese día no había esperado a que todos los demás se fueran de los vestidores para comenzar a desvestirse o para ir a las regaderas.

Se desvistió junto con los demás pasando de todas las miradas hambrientas que se posaron sobre su cuerpo. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa a un chico cuando lo rozó mientras iba hacia las duchas. Se duchó de manera mecánica, así que la costumbre lo llevó a lavarse con la misma dedicación que cuando estaba solo con Tezuka. No pudo evitar agregar una frase fácilmente mal entendible a una conversación ajena.

¡Todos fuera de aquí, ahora! – gritó Tezuka con un evidente mal humor para sorpresa de todos – Menos tú, Fuji –

Lo taladró con la mirada mientras todos comenzaban a salir. Unos sin mayor problemas pero otros totalmente abochornados de tener que salir al pasillo cubiertos solo por una diminuta toalla en las caderas.

¿Qué se supone que haces? – habló Tezuka con la voz enronquecida. Muy sensual.

¿Ducharme tras los entrenamientos? – le contestó, extrañado por su actitud – tengo que llegar a casa tarde o temprano, Tezuka –

El rostro del capitán se crispó y sus cejas formaron una única línea al juntarse sobre el puente de la nariz.

En dos largas zancadas estuvo tan cerca de él que pudo sentir su respiración moverle el cabello pero su cercanía no logró alterarlo. ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo si después de todo el de lentes no haría nada? Tezuka seguro que buscaría a una chica bonita aunque no se sintiera atraído hacia ella. Porque lo correcto era que un buen hombre como Tezuka estuviera al lado de una buena mujer.

¿Tenías algo más que decirme?- se giró hacia su taquilla para sacar ropa para cambiarse pero no pudo alcanzar a tocar la puerta de metal.

O sí. Si es que tomaba en cuenta que su espalda chocó fuertemente contra ella apenas unos segundos después.

Levantó la mirada, completamente extrañado por la actitud de Tezuka. Lo confundía. Y la confusión aumentó exponencialmente cuando lo vio quitarse las gafas a toda prisa.

¿Qué se supone que…? –

La pregunta quedó en el aire, inconclusa. Y la confusión se hizo aún más grande si eso era posible. ¿De verdad eso que sentía sobre los labios, moviéndose con ímpetu, eran los labios de Tezuka? ¿Eso que se enredaba con su lengua era la de Mitsu? ¿Lo estaba besando?

El gruñido de protesta de Mitsu ante su impasividad le confirmó que no estaba soñando y la confusión se fue con la misma gradualidad con la que había llegado, siendo remplazada por la alegría y la excitación que sus besos estaban despertando en él.

… Mío- alcanzó a comprender entre los farfullados que soltó Tezuka mientras se besaban. Y se mordían. Toqueteaban. Ah, sí, y restregaban.

¿Cómo? –

Odió que se separara de sus labios pero casi se derrite ahí mismo al darse cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada de Tezuka. Sin gafas, sus ojos parecían más grandes y profundos.

Eres mío - se inclinó y Fuji soltó todo el aire que retenía en un gemido cuando Tezuka le mordió el hombro – No comparto lo que es mío –

Tardaste mucho en reclamarme –

Lo sé – gruñó, acariciando con la nariz toda la extensión de su cuello – ahora pienso dejar a todos esos inútiles desnudos en el pasillo durante un buen rato – lamió su lóbulo – Tu y yo estaremos muy ocupados mientras tanto –

Fuji sonrió y no se compadeció de dichos inútiles. Era muy excitante saber que, mientras ellos se exponían a ser vistos medio desnudos por cualquiera que pasase por el pasillo, ellos estarían haciéndolo en los vestidores.

¡Hai, Buchou! – se llevó la mano a la frente en el típico saludo militar.

Iniciaron un nuevo beso, más necesitado y demandante que los anteriores. Entre tanto, Fuji pensó que se alegraba de que, después de todo, Tezuka no siempre hiciera lo que era correcto, pero que siempre – y Dios, que bueno era en ese momento – hiciera todo con excelencia.

Lo que él no sabía era que después de todo ese coqueteo descarado de su parte y de muchos dolores de cabeza, Tezuka había llegado a una conclusión que le dejó hacer lo correcto. El amor – porque eso era lo que sentía por él - siempre era correcto en todas sus formas.

Aunque un chico amara a otro chico.

Fin del anexo.

Konichiwa!!!

¿Qué tal? Espero que a los que no les gusta el Yaoi no les molestara que pusiera un poco de marcha a mis neuronas yaoisticas. Amo a esta pareja, y de hecho me encanta el MomoRyo o el MomoKaidoh, pero como no tengo a esas parejas en este fic, no me pongo a imaginarme cosas con ellos.

Entre el fic, y en próximos capítulos habrá otros dos o tres anexos yaoi y tal vez dos normales. Serían para las parejas que me faltan de los sempais. Amo el InuiKaidoh, después de todo. Y los otros con Kevin y ya veré yo quien y tal vez algo de MomoAnn.

En fin. Un beso para todos y gracias por leer.

Atte: Tommy


	7. Entrega

Pasos para enamorarse.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, si no, la serie sería una verdadera mierda.

RyoSaku

Nota: gracias por sus comentarios del último episodio.

Estoy muy contenta con los resultados que me está dando este fic. Nunca pensé que esa historia tan disparatada que se me ocurrió en clase de filosofía hace dos años llegaría hasta aquí. Así que me siento agradecida con ustedes por su aceptación, y con mi profesor de filosofía, por haber dado el tema del amor ese año.

Creo que subiré a más tardar el martes, sí que espero que les guste. ¡Nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un solo día como el siguiente al que subí el capítulo anterior! Fui muy feliz.

Y por fin, lo que tanto habíamos esperado tanto ustedes como yo. ¡El lemon! Además, continuaré un poco con la pareja de Tomoyo con Ryoga. Y sí, lo que leerán con ellos será un poco de lo que a mí me gustaría hacerle a Ryoga.

No tengo mucho más que decirles, así que les deseo una buena lectura.

Atte: Tommy

0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso número dos: Amor; Entrega.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakuno no cabía en ella misma de felicidad. Las emociones la sobrepasaban y se le desbordaban por los ojos en forma de lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar por el bien del maquillaje que Tomoyo había tardado tanto en colocarle. Todo era perfecto, mucho más de lo que ella hubiese deseado o pedido.

En especial Ryoma. Estaba guapísimo. Su traje oscuro le sentaba como anillo al dedo, como si hubiese sido pensado especialmente para él. Tanto el saco como el pantalón eran de cortes rectos, pero la chaqueta se le ceñía al cuerpo en el torso, haciéndolo ver masculino e incitante. Sus zapatos obviamente eran carísimos, muy parecidos a los que alguna vez vio vestir a su padre en los premios de los campeonatos y su cabello reluciente estaba peinado de manera que daba la impresión de que sólo se había pasado una mano por el cabello.

Iba a ser una noche larga en la que tendría que espantar a todas las chicas que se lo comerían con los ojos.

Ryoma se volvió a verla. Su mirada, intensa y al mismo tiempo amorosa la dejó sin aliento. Le entraron ganas de deslizar las manos por la tela del saco hasta el cuello, juguetear con los cabellos cortos de su nuca y después enredar sus dedos en la maraña oscura que brillaba con el toque de las luces de la acera. Reprimió un suspiro insatisfecho, reservando el cumplimiento de sus fantasías para esa noche.

Debajo del vestido llevaba una sorpresa para él y su mente estaba llena de ideas eróticas y fantasías a tal punto que no sabía cual cumplir esa noche cuando acabara el baile. Tal vez podrían cumplir más de una de ellas. Según lo que le había dicho Tomoyo, los Echizen tenían muy buena resistencia en la cama.

¡Santa virgen! ¿Desde cuando tenía esos pensamientos?

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de alejar de su mente esos pensamientos tan bochornosos. ¡Todo era culpa de Tomoyo y sus "charlas de chicas"! Además, Ryoma nunca había sido como su padre o su hermano, por lo que probablemente a él no le gustaran las mismas cosas que a Ryoga. Por Dios, a ella no le interesaba saber lo que hacían su hermano postizo y su amiga en la cama. Ahora que lo sabía, no podría volver a mirarlos a la cara de la misma manera nunca más.

Aunque había que admitir que las posiciones que su amiga le había descrito con tanta integridad eran casi imposibles de concebir en su cabeza. Habían sonado tan imposibles como excitantes. Gracias al cielo – o al tennis – ella era muy flexible.

Más que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakuno lo que llamó la atención de Ryoma hacia el rostro de su novia fue la manera frenética en la que se puso a negar con la cabeza. Alzó la ceja, divertido por su extraño comportamiento, ya que ella no parecía ser conciente de lo que estaba haciendo o de que él la estaba observando.

Llevaba un rato mirándola, adivinando los contornos de sus piernas bajo la insinuante y ligera tela de la falda de su vestido, acariciando con la mirada las curvas visibles de sus pechos perfectos. Del tamaño exacto para que sus manos los abarcaran por completo. Hechos a su medida. Sintió la dolorosa presión de su miembro contra el cierre de su pantalón negro, alzándose recto y orgulloso para formar una carpa entre sus piernas.

Maldijo no llevar gorra para esconder el sonrojo apenas perceptible que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas y se apuró a cruzar la pierna para esconder su excitación de la mirada de su novia. ¡Cómo dolía! Hizo una mueca y se removió en su lugar, intentando que con el movimiento su miembro quedara en una posición más cómoda aunque solo logró que el dolor se volviera más punzante.

Aparentemente, sólo podría mejorar eso si metía la mano dentro de sus pantalones y acomodaba su pene él mismo. Cosa que no haría estando a su lado su pequeña e inocente novia. Pensaría que es un pervertido.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse tomando una ducha fría. No. Mejor se imaginaba metido en una bañera llena de hielo. Frío. Frío. Frío. Repitió la palabra todo lo que pudo mientras inspiraba y expiraba continuamente para tranquilizarse. Su erección comenzaba a menguar cuando en su tina imaginaria apareció Sakuno desnuda, oprimiendo su cuerpo contra su pecho y deslizando su mano hasta su miembro inhiesto. El hielo se derritió completamente cuando la imaginó restregándose contra él.

Ahora se sentía como en una sauna.

Soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Le era imposible sacársela de la cabeza un solo minuto.

La sintió recargar un hombro contra el suyo, sin llegar a apoyar su cabeza contra él. Supuso que lo hacía para impedir que el elaborado recogido que llevaba esa noche se deshiciera. El peinado dejaba a su alcance toda la extensión de su cuello. Su pálido, delgado y delicioso cuello. Le entraron ganas de inclinarse un poco y recorrer con su lengua el pulso de su sangre.

¿De donde habían salido toda esa testosterona descontrolada?

Otra vez. Mientras miraba con fijación el cuello expuesto, su miembro dio un tirón, suplicando la atención de las manos femeninas, o de su boca. Mmm…Mejor su boca.

De seguir por ese camino no podría resistirse hasta después del baile.

La limusina plateada que había rentado para la ocasión se detuvo al frente del hotel donde se haría el baile. Justo en la puerta. El decorado a las veces que había visto ese tipo de eventos cuando estaba en Estados Unidos. Todo tenía un aire tan americano que comenzaba a plantearse si en verdad seguía en Japón.

Abrió la puerta y bajó primero para poder ayudarla a ella. Por primera vez en la noche sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Si a su problema hormonal le sumaban que hasta la tarde anterior no sabía bailar… Por lo menos agradeció el hecho de que su saco fuera de corte largo y le llegara hasta algo más debajo de lo normal. Así no era tan evidente el primero de los dos problemas. No era nada "Pequeño".

Contuvo un gruñido al ver a todos los hombres que voltearon hacia ellos y se quedaron viendo nada disimuladamente a su novia. La aferró por la cintura con posesividad y la besó en la coronilla. Aún con los tacones le sacaba algunos centímetros de estatura. Les sonrió a los otros con arrogancia.

Él la tenía y ellos no.

Bajó la mirada para volver a contemplarla. Estaba radiante con el vestido y el peinado, pero lo que más la hacía relucir entre todas las chicas no era su físico, que ya de por si era increíble, sino la inocencia de su mirada y sus acciones. Casi debería ser pecado tocarla, pero él era lo suficientemente malicioso para atreverse a pecar mortalmente con tal de tenerla. La dedicación con que hacía todo lo que se proponía y el amor que con tanta dulzura le profesaba eran cosas que no podían tener un origen menor que celestial.

Ella era un diamante en bruto que para muchos había pasado desapercibido entre un mar de cristales tallados y embellecidos de manera artificial. Él había tenido la suerte de encontrarla, uno de los pocos afortunados que la vio y el único que la había podido tocar para hacerla brillar en todo su esplendor.

Sakuno, ajena a los pensamientos que invadían la mente de Ryoma, miraba hacia todas direcciones sin saber en qué debía concentrarse primero. Todo era tan bello, tan especial. La alfombra roja que estaba a sus pies y seguía hasta las puertas del hotel, las estatuas que las flanqueaban. Eran dos mujeres envueltas en un pelpo y que parecían a punto de moverse para volver a sus tareas. La de la derecha entonaría un nuevo acorde con su arpa y la de la izquierda pasaría a otra hoja el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Incluso podía ver desde ahí las mesas finamente puestas para la cena a través de las ventanas cubiertas por ventanales de múltiples colores.

Alzó la mirada hacia Ryoma y le sonrió al ver que él hacía lo mismo. Le besó los labios en un corto contacto.

- ¡Sakuno! –

Tomoka y Horio estaban en la puerta de entrada y la castaña alzaba una mano y la sacudía para que los vieran. Sonrió ante la efusividad de su amiga y tomó a Ryoma por el brazo para ir hacia ellos.

La fiesta iba a comenzar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo se dijo una y mil veces que no debía llorar. No quería hacerlo. Pero es que era tan difícil contener las lágrimas bajo sus párpados mientras Ryoga le vendaba los ojos con una cinta negra y la subía al vehículo que los transportaría.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – quiso saber.

No pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios. Era más fuerte que ella misma. La duda la tenía nerviosa y expectativa, como si se le fuera a ir el aire en cualquier momento. De momento ya le era suficientemente difícil respirar con normalidad teniendo ese nudo en la garganta y el nido de pajarracos que se habían asentado en su estómago.

Los brazos de Ryoga, fuertes y musculosos, la acercaron a su pecho y el rostro del chico se hundió en el cabello de color ébano para poder aspirar el olor con libertad. Ella se sintió estremecer ante el gesto y por las caricias de las manos grandes y callosas de Ryoga en sus brazos desnudos.

- Tú eres una princesa y las princesas deben ir al baile acompañados de un príncipe –le susurró sin separarse de ella en ningún momento – Estaba en el centro comercial cuando le contaste a Sakuno lo de Satoshi –

Tras decir su nombre lo escuchó gruñir con desagrado. Entre tanto ella soltó un jadeo. La reacción de él fue por tener que pronunciar el nombre de ese desgraciado que sin necesidad de conocer ya odiaba y la de ella por saber que él lo sabía. Aún así eso no explicaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Anticipándose a sus dudas, demostrándole a ella que no necesitaba de palabras para entenderla, colocó un beso en su cabello de aroma a jazmines y prosiguió a explicarle.

- Dijiste que querrías haber ido al baile conmigo – el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo al decirlo – no puedo volver atrás pero puedo modificar tus recuerdos. Quiero que esta noche vuelvas a tu baile de graduación y me veas ahí, a tu lado. Todo será perfecto esta vez. Y cuando termine el baile, cuando todo sea como tu hubieras querido, te haré el amor como si fuera la primera vez de ambos –

La tela oscura que le tapaba los ojos se empapó con sus lágrimas. ¡Al diablo con el maquillaje! Las acciones de Ruega no merecían menos que un torrente de lágrimas de felicidad. Ya se ocuparía después de no parecer un mapache.

- Y cuando seamos mayores y tengamos achaques, nuestros nietos se acercarán a nosotros y los atosigaremos con historias que no querrán oír. De todas ellas, la más especial será la del día de nuestro baile –

Soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a Ryoga tan fuerte como pudo. Era forzado y retorcido. Justo como la mente de Ryoga. Casi fantasioso y con aparentemente nulas posibilidades de éxito. Pero podía funcionar. Deseaba creerlo y seguir su lógica forzada. Irían a ese baile y se divertirían. Bailaría enfundada en el vestido que siempre había querido llevar y con el hombre al que siempre había querido tener a su lado.

Esa noche iban a hacer más que el amor. Exorcizarían malos recuerdos y los rescribirían para darle forma a un sueño. Plasmarían en ese momento su amor que, aunque no era de cuanto de hadas, era lo más que la realidad podía acercársele.

Desde luego, Ryoga no era un príncipe azul, pero era su príncipe. Y lo amaba por eso y mucho más.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que la cena acabara el salón del hotel se había trasformado en un antro de iniquidad. O por lo menos eso parecía a ojos de Ryoma, que miraba todo como si fuera a contagiarle una enfermedad mortal. La música resonaba estruendosa por el lugar, guiando a los que se reunían en la improvisada pista de baile. Con ritmos mayormente tecnos, el mar de cuerpos hormonales se movía en el centro del lugar con contorciones y meneos totalmente sensuales.

Ryoma tenía a Sakuno sentada sobre sus piernas y la abrazaba por las caderas mientras se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a los chicos que se atrevían a acercarse con la intención de invitarla a bailar. Lo cual era un trabajo que hacía gustoso. Ella parecía, además, disfrutar enormemente de sus gruñidos amenazantes. Casi tanto como él disfrutaba de ver a los idiotas salir huyendo despavoridos.

- Baila conmigo, Ryoma-kun – le pidió, formando con sus labios un puchero tan infantil como sensual.

Afortunadamente logró resistir el embiste de sensaciones que le provocó su acción y permaneció inmóvil, sosteniéndola sólo con un poco más de fuerza contra él. Si ella lo tomara de la mano se daría cuenta de que tenía las palmas húmedas y resbaladizas por el sudor.

Demonios. Si en algún momento había creído estar preparado para cuando el momento llegara, había errado desastrosamente. Viendo a sus compañeros de generación moverse en la pista volvieron a él todos los temores y las dudas. No sabía bailar en pareja hasta el día anterior cuando Ryoga le explicó rápidamente como llevar a su compañera y marcar el ritmo. El "un, dos, tres" se le había gravado en la cabeza después de haberle pisado los pies a su hermano más veces de las que pudo contar. Para ese tipo de música, Ryoga sólo le había dicho que se dejara llevar.

Mal consejo. ¿Desde cuando Echizen Ryoma sabía como dejarse llevar?

- Anda… - insistió, acariciándole el pecho de manera sugestiva.

Volvió a mirar hacia la muchedumbre hipersexuada. Logró distinguir a Tomoka y a Horio y casi se atraganta imaginándolos a él y a Sakuno en la misma posición. Horio tenía una mano en la cadera de la castaña y otra en una de sus nalgas, acercándola a su pelvis. Tomoka le envolvía las caderas con una de sus piernas y se balanceaba contra él al ritmo de la música. A pesar de lo comprometedora de la posición, había parejas que estaban en peores condiciones. Había unos que parecían estar haciéndolo mientras se movían y un poco más lejos una chica restregaba su trasero contra el miembro de su pareja mientras una mano se colaba bajo su falda, y no era precisamente la de su pareja.

- Vamos – le ronroneó al oído, haciendo que su vista se alejara de esa disimulada orgía y volviera su atención hacia ella. La sintió deslizar su lengua por todo el contorno de su oído y luego introducirla en el interior, arrancándole un gemido y una nueva palpitación en su miembro viril.

Sus labios, brillantes por el labial, se acercaron a él lo suficiente para que sintiera su respiración y ansiara su contacto con un hambre voraz. Ella no acortó la distancia que los separaba hasta hacerla nula. En vez de ello, lo agarró de las solapas de su traje y lo arrastró junto a ella a la pista.

Sakuno se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Había actuado como una verdadera puta, pero – estaba segura de ello – esa había sido la única forma en la que habría podido arrastrar a Ryoma a bailar. Sólo idiotizándolo podría sacarlo de juego el suficiente tiempo como para llevarlo con ella hasta donde estaban los demás.

El empuje de los cuerpos apretujados a su alrededor los acercó uno al otro hasta que ninguna de las formas de sus cuerpos quedó separada de las del otro. Le echó los brazos al cuello y abrió las piernas lo suficiente para pegarse a él todavía más. Sus sexos estaban apenas separados por centímetros y capas de tela estorbosas.

- Muévete conmigo, Ryoma –

Y así lo hizo, hipnotizado por el sonido de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos. El ritmo de la música lo envolvió completamente, marcándole los tiempos con el sonido de una batería. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a moverse hasta que sintió como su cuerpo y el de Sakuno se acariciaban de manera frenética.

Sus manos, incapaces de quedarse quietas, acabaron como las del chico que antes había visto, en el trasero de su novia, acercándola a su pelvis hasta que los centímetros que los separaban se anularon. Los movimientos de cadera que ella había provocaban una íntima caricia de su miembro hinchado y erguido con el vientre suave de Sakuno, arrancándole gruñidos constantes que se perdían en la estridencia de la música.

No pudo apreciar el tiempo que estuvieron así, prácticamente haciéndolo entre todos esos cuerpos que no tenían el menor reparo en ellos, muy concentrados en sus propios compañeros de baile y las cosas que hacían. Tampoco supo cuantas fueron las canciones que sonaron o cuales fueron. Francamente, todo eso no le interesaba.

- Dios – jadeó con fuerza pero nadie lo escuchó salvo Sakuno, que repitió el movimiento de su cadera sobre su más que necesitada erección.

Era conciente de que no podía soportarlo más. Aún faltaban varias horas para que la noche acabara, para que el baile terminara. Él no podía aguantar más de diez minutos de seguir a ese ritmo, no podría estar mucho tiempo más con esos contactos sin hundirse en ella o correrse bajo las ropas. Y el traje le había costado lo suyo como para arruinarlo en su primera puesta.

La agarró de la mano y con una mirada significativa la condujo hacia los elevadores de la recepción.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nadie los notó llegar pero eso francamente no les importó. Se unieron a la marea de cuerpos en movimiento y bailaron hasta que los pies les dolieron. Ninguno se percató de la ausencia de Ryoma y Sakuno, tampoco se hubieran preocupado de haberlo hecho. Confiaban en los más pequeños y sabían que si ocurría algo, ambos acatarían las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ryoga besó los labios de Tomoyo antes de alejarse hacia la mesa donde un empleado del hotel preparaba bebidas para los mayores de edad y distribuía refrescos y agua a los menores. Mientras lo veía alejarse se quedó viendo con todo descaro lo bien que esos pantalones le marcaban el culo. Estaba feliz. Por esa noche y por tenerlo. Ningún otro hombre hubiera hecho eso por ella y mucho menos habría gastado una pequeña fortuna en ese vestido y en las joyas. No sabía quién le había contado sobre el vestido pero debía de agradecerle.

En tan solo un segundo y de la nada surgió en su cabeza una duda.

¿De donde había sacado Ryoga el dinero para comprar esas cosas?

La familia Echizen, a pesar de tener a tres deportistas profesionales entre sus filas, no tenía dinero para considerarse una familia adinerada. Nanjirou se había retirado del mundo deportivo demasiado joven para ello. Ryoga apenas comenzaba a darse a conocer como tenista y la paga por sus clases no el dejaba mucho dinero.

Era imposible que Ryoma pudiera haberle prestado ese dinero.

Así de rápido como apareció la pregunta llegó la respuesta. Necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para retener un jadeo entre sus manos y no largar nuevamente a llorar.

Desde que había conocido a Ryoga él había estado ahorrando para poder comprarse la moto de sus sueños. Llevaba incluso una foto de ella en su cartera. Era una Harley-Davidson negra y cromada preciosa, casi tan cara como el vestido de diseñador. Si le sumaba el precio de los accesorios y su propio traje todo encajaba.

Ryoga regresaba con un par de vasos llenos de un líquido verdoso justo en ese momento y, entre sus lágrimas vio como se le fruncía el ceño de la preocupación.

- Cariño, ¿estás…? –

No lo dejó terminar la pregunta. Se lanzó a su cuello con tal fuerza que Ryoga tuvo que dejar caer los vasos, que resonaron apenas audiblemente al quebrarse, para poder sostenerlos a ambos de pie. Lo devoró en un beso exigente que él no tardó en corresponder. Con una pasión avivada por el amor que sentía por él, por la convicción de que él había sacrificado su sueño por cumplir el de ella, ahondó el beso hasta que se olvidó de respirar y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Agitados, ambos se alejaron lo suficiente para poder mirarse a los ojos sin bizquear.

- No es que me queje, es más, quiero repetir, pero… ¿A qué vino eso, princesa? – le sonrió coqueto.

- Llévame a una habitación. Ya. – le mordió el lóbulo – Esta noche te voy a hacer gritar –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los besos se habían vuelto descarados desde mucho antes de bajar del ascensor en la cuarta planta del hotel. En cada uno Sakuno sentía la necesidad desesperada de Ryoma, avivando la hoguera que le ardía en el vientre y enfebreciendo la marea que le humedecía la tela de las bragas.

La excitación los llevó a correr por el largo pasillo de piso de moqueta hasta la habitación que Ryoma había reservado. Descubrir que él había preparado todo no era una sorpresa porque ella misma, mucho más pudorosa que él, no podía esperar más tiempo. Sabía que si no lo hacían esa noche volverían a repetirse las interrupciones cada vez que estuvieran por hacerlo.

Lo que más la impulsaba era saber que ella era la que decidía. No dudaba de que si en algún momento ella le pedía que parara él lo haría. Siempre anteponía su seguridad a la de él y eso la hacía amarlo con locura.

Ryoma era un novio que pocas veces era romántico, pero cuando lo era las cosas parecían aún mucho más hermosas y especiales por su rareza. Las joyas comunes siempre son menos especiales y valoradas que las que escasean.

La apretó contra la puerta de la habitación mientras intentaba introducir la tarjeta en la cerradura electrónica de la puerta sin dejar de besarla. Lo intentó una vez. Dos. Una tercera ocasión. Perdió la cuenta antes de que por fin pudiera meter la tarjeta en la hendidura, pero era tan difícil mover las manos hacia otro lugar que no fuera la piel suave y curvilínea de su novia. Sus besos abrasadores lo tenían en un estado de aturdimiento que imposibilitaba la tranquilidad de sus manos temblorosas por la ansiedad.

Escucharon un leve sonido electrónico y la puerta se abrió por sí sola. Al estar recargados en ella casi caen al suelo pero Ryoma logró sostenerlos a ambos ayudándose del marco del umbral.

Aferrándola por la cintura, caminó con ella lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación iluminada por lámparas reguladoras de luz con poca intensidad, dando al entorno una atmósfera sensual e intima. Ellos, en ese momento, ni siquiera lo notaron, demasiado concentrados en devorarse mutuamente y escuchar los sonidos que soltaban a causa del placer que sus caricias les provocaban.

- Mira la habitación – le dijo él tras hacer un sonido en protesta por no poder hablar sin dejar de besarla.

Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera ahí, cuando todo era perfecto entre ellos pero sabía que así no era el amor. Los meses junto a ella habían sido felices y luminosos, rompiendo la tranquilidad de antes siempre monótona vida concentrada en el deporte. Y aunque no tenía ninguna queja de ellos, habían distado mucho de haber sido perfectos.

A su lado había descubierto una vena celosa que sólo necesitaba la más ligera insinuación para aparecer en escena. Sus celos y su aún presente obsesión por el tennis los habían llevado a discusiones que al final terminaban arreglando. No podía estar sin ella más de un día o enfadado porque cuando estaba solo veía la necedad de sus actos y entendía que era inevitable que la gente la viera, que otros la desearan. Se maldecía a si mismo por haber dejado que sus celos lo consumieran, comprendiendo que esa actitud lo podía llevar a perderla.

Entonces, él encontraba alguna manera de recompensarla y de demostrarle que la amaba más de lo que ningún hombre podía llegar a amarla. Él sólo conocía el amor a su lado.

Por eso había quería hacer aquello. Quería darle un recuerdo especial para cuando, en un futuro, rememorara el día que estuvieron juntos por primera vez.

Sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta de que miraba a todas partes, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y que soltaba un jadeo al ver la cama.

El piso de la habitación estaba inundado por pétalos de rosa, tanto blancos como rojos, había velas de cera blanca que despedían un suave olor a lirios mientras las pequeñas llamas crepitaban en su cúspide. En la esquina más alejada, sobre una esa de mármol blanco, había una cubitera donde descansaba una botella de cuello largo con Champagne, un cuenco con chocolate fundido y otro con fresas. Él sabía que eran sus favoritas.

Y, en el centro de la habitación, una gran cama de doseles se erigía imponente. Los almohadones rojos sobre la cama blanca hacían perfecto juego con los pétalos de rosa roja que formaban un claro mensaje.

"I love you"

- Te amo, Sakuno –

Él se pegó a su espalda y la envolvió con sus brazos, recargándose en su coronilla mientras esperaba a que ella saliera de su asombro. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a las de él, que descansaban inmóviles sobre las caderas femeninas.

Dos lágrimas solitarias resbalaron por las mejillas de Sakuno, marcando un camino descendente sobre el maquillaje.

- No lo entiendo – murmuró con voz apagada. Él la miró extrañado.

Sakuno giró hacia él y aferró su nuca para obligarlo a inclinarse hacia ella para comenzar a besarse. Al contrario de los anteriores besos no hubo arrebatos ni oleadas de lujuria. Fue un beso tranquilo, cariñoso. Inocente. Fue su amor completamente destilado, exento de todas las otras emociones más carnales.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre haces que las cosas perfectas se conviertan en sueños hechos realidad? –

En ningún momento despegaron los labios de los del otro, en ningún momento abrieron los ojos. Ryoma ladeó la cabeza, preparándose para besarla de nuevo. Ella sintió el movimiento con expectación.

- No lo sé. – le acarició los labios en un roce con los suyos. – Sólo me pasa contigo – contestó.

- ¡Lo ves! – se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - ¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! –

Ryoma sonrió divertido y con aire coqueto. Ese tipo de sonrisas que le hacían parecer un niño travieso a punto de hacerse merecedor de un buen castigo. Su próxima travesura sería la mejor de todas las que hubiera hecho. Sin lugar a dudas.

Sus manos grandes y callosas en las partes donde la raqueta rozaba le acariciaron la espalda hasta llegar a las cintas que se entrecruzaban para mantener en su sitio el corsé del vestido. Lentamente, sin apurarse un ápice o separar la vista de los ojos de Sakuno deslizó sus dedos por la cinta, desatando cada uno de los puntos en los que se anudaba. El corsé se aflojó y su peso lo hizo caer rápidamente al suelo, llevando consigo la falda, más ligera.

A pesar de lo rápida que fue la caída, para Ryoma todo transcurrió como en cámara lenta, presa de la sorpresa. Bajo el vestido rojo oscuro no se encontraba lo que se había mentalizado para encontrar. En lugar de los conjuntos inocentes y casi infantiles que había descubierto bajo las ropas de su novia en otras ocasiones había un conjunto de lencería negro que mezclaba la seda con el encaje.

El sostén de media copa dejaba a su alcance la mayor parte de los pechos de Sakuno pero sin llegar a ser suficiente para la bestia que se había despertado dentro de él. Lo instaba a arrancar la tela de su cuerpo para así poder apresar entre sus labios y sus dientes el pezón rosado e inhiesto que se adivinaba bajo la seda negra. Las bragas eran casi igual de pequeñas y aún más insinuantes. Deseaba bajar las manos hasta sus nalgas para ver si llevaba o no al descubierto los glúteos.

El liguero que mantenía sujetas las medias hasta medio muslo terminó por encender la hoguera totalmente. Si en ese momento Sakuno hubiera alargado la mano hasta su pantalón y hubiera rozado su pene apenas con una mínima presión se hubiera corrido con fuerza. Feliz de la vida y satisfecho. Se alegró de que no lo hiciera.

Sentirse escrutada por esa mirada abrasadora la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza de la anticipación. Las piernas le flaquearon y necesitó toda su fuerza para no ceder al impulso que le pedía que se cubriera las partes íntimas con las manos, avergonzada por su vestimenta más que por su semidesnudez.

- ¿Sorpresa? – alzó una ceja y se sonrojó al decirlo. El sonrojo fue tan furioso que el rubor llegó a tocar sus pechos.

- Oh, sí. – murmuró sólo para sí y arremetió contra Sakuno, imposibilitado de detener sus impulsos más básicos.

Sus manos bajaron a su trasero para encontrarse con la tela suave que le cubría las nalgas. Joder. Estaba seguro de que no se hubiese sentido más excitado si hubiese sido un tanga. Siempre le había gustado quitarle el envoltorio a sus regalos.

Le mordió el labio inferior antes de abandonar su boca hinchada y rojiza para concentrarse en explorar su largo cuello blanquecino. Lo besó de manera descendente y lamió al sentido inverso hasta llegar a su oído, donde mordió su lóbulo antes de volver a bajar dejando a su paso un reguero de besos húmedos.

La piel le ardía ahí donde sus labios la tocaban.

Su respiración profunda y entrecortada, sumada además a la humedad de su saliva la hicieron estremecer. Las manos de Ryoma en su trasero le sirvieron como punto de apoyo cuando se apoyó para enredar las piernas en torno a sus caderas amplias pues comenzaban a fallarle a causa de las sensaciones. Enterró las uñas en la tela que cubría los hombros cuando le mordió la curvatura del hombro, muy cerca de la clavícula.

Gimió su nombre con dificultad, sintiendo que el aire llegaba más denso de lo que se consideraba normal a sus pulmones. Era verdaderamente difícil respirar.

Buscó los labios de Ryoma hasta que volvieron a besarse. Encajaron con maestría sus bocas y sus lenguas salieron al encuentro de la contraria, dándose la bienvenida mientras bailaban en un compás que ya les era familiar. Ryoma le succionó la lengua, sabiendo cuanto le gustaba esa acción y le lamió las comisuras de los labios. Cuando comenzó nuevamente el juego de sus lenguas le arrancó un gemido necesitado que reverberó en las paredes de la habitación y en su cuerpo.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar con ella entre sus brazo hasta que la dejó caer en la cama, esparciendo los almohadones y los pétalos por el colchón y el piso.

Parado pie de la cama la vio ahí, tendida en el lecho donde le haría el amor por primera vez y se esforzó por memorizar cada uno de sus detalles. Era tan hermosa como un ángel, tan perfecta como una diosa y resplandecía en su desnudez, más admirable que la Venus desnuda. Su cabello caoba se extendía como un segundo manto sobre el fondo blanco de las sábanas y el edredón y la palidez de su piel se acentuaba por el color oscuro de su ropa interior.

Su rostro estaba contraído por la pasión y la necesidad que en ese momento los dominaba. Sus ojos ardían en un mar de fuego cobrizo, devolviéndole la misma mirada hambrienta que él le dedicaba. No había rastro en ese momento de la siempre tímida Sakuno. Los labios estaban hinchados aún por la ansiedad de sus besos y las mejillas permanecían sonrojadas entre lo que quedaba de su pudor y la excitación.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Sakuno. Coqueta. Invitante.

- Llevas mucha ropa – lo señaló, destacando lo evidente.

Le devolvió la sonrisa con malicia. Él también pensaba que la ropa estaba estorbando en ese momento.

Sus manos bajaron por su torso bajo la atenta mirada de su novia hasta el primero de los botones del saco del traje. Fue liberándolos uno a uno, pasándolos por los ojales. Hizo lo mismo con la camisa que llevaba debajo. Quedó semidesnudo ante los ojos de Sakuno, que sentía que en cualquier momento se llevaría las manos a la cara, completamente ruborizada.

Como un felino se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sobre Sakuno, con sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cadera.

- Lo demás lo quitas tú –

Dicho esto, volvió a poner manos a la obra.

Posó los labios en su cuello una vez más pero no perdió mucho tiempo en él. Trazó el contorno de su clavícula y descendió hasta el valle de sus pechos donde resolvió su indecisión de por cuál pecho comenzar. Atacó el derecho con los embates de su lengua mientras deslizaba bajo la tela del izquierdo su mano para masajearla a libertad.

Los gemidos y suspiros satisfechos que llegaron a sus oídos sólo lo incentivaron a seguir. Apretó con fuerza el seno que acunaba en su mano y mordió el pezón del que atendía con su boca. Sakuno se arqueó hacia él al ser envuelta por el éxtasis que le recorrió el cuerpo como una advertencia del orgasmo que la invadiría más tarde.

La otra mano de Ryoma se entretenía acariciándole una pierna con las yemas de los dedos mientras tanto. Ella se dividía entre acariciarle el cabello de la nuca y la columna con toques leves. Un gemido abandonó sus labios, más sonoro que los anteriores, al sentirlo morder su pezón erguido por segunda vez. La seda negra estaba húmeda ahí donde la lengua de Ryoma lamía el contorno de la aureola del seno derecho y entre sus piernas, deseosa de recibirlo.

Su sexo ardía incontrolablemente y sólo podía ser saciado por la humedad de su clímax conjunto. Verdaderamente deseaba sentirse llena por su miembro y su semen mezclado con sus fluidos, pero los peligros que eso conllevaba la disuadían de ello.

La mano que antes acariciaba su pierna la obligó a que le rodeara las caderas con ella, provocando un nuevo gemido de ambas gargantas. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a trazar figuras erráticas por la superficie de su ancha y musculosa espalda. Se arqueó hacia el pecho masculino cuando Ryoma coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y tanteó sobre su sexo hasta encontrar la protuberancia de su clítoris.

- Ryoma – gritó extasiada. No tardó mucho en comenzar a mover las caderas contra los dedos que presionaban tanto su hendidura como el centro de su placer. Numerosos y sonoros sonidos se le escaparon de los labios, ensordeciendo los de Ryoma, más bajos y guturales.

Ryoma abandonó el pecho que mantenía bajo su mano y la dejó salir de debajo del sostén. Viajó hasta el broche que mantenía sujeta la prenda y ella se arqueó para darle mejor acceso a su espalda. El sujetador voló hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Ryoma mordió el pezón que había atendido antes con la mano y lo lamió constantemente. La pequeña aureola se contrajo y endureció aún más bajo la atención de su boca mientras pellizcaba el otro entre sus dedos.

Sakuno se vio superada por toda esa atención a sus zonas más sensibles. El fuego en su vientre y en sus venas crepitó dentro de ella y se concentró hasta volverse insoportable. Rayaba entre el dolor y el placer más extremos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que lanzaba un grito agonizante al aire. Todo su cuerpo tembló, presa de descargas eléctricas que se extendieron desde su vientre hasta todos los rincones de ella.

La humedad le empapó las bragas, traspasando hasta los dedos del chico. Fue un orgasmo glorioso y que tardó segundos en remitir, dejándola jadeante, sonrojada y mojada. Aún así, sus paredes vaginales seguían palpitando, buscando el miembro que aún no habían atrapado entre ellas.

Entreabrió los ojos apenas en una rendija y miró hacia Ryoma con la visión nublada por el placer. Su novio sonreía ladino y satisfecho consigo mismo y la miraba a los ojos con las llamas de su lujuria aún ardiendo. Ese brillo reavivó las suyas. Se alzó hasta quedar otra vez a la altura de su rostro y la besó con ansia desmedida. Gimió sonoramente.

- Quítate los pantalones. Ahora - ordenó con la garganta rasposa.

Las manos le temblaron por la ansiedad que se había vuelto a disparar en ella, hasta que encontró la hebilla del cinturón. Lo desató lentamente, sólo para desesperarlo. Lo consiguió. O al menos así se lo hizo notar el gruñido que liberó. Tuvo que intentarlo varias veces para lograr soltar el botón del pantalón. Tantas que sintió ganas de llorar de la desesperación. Al final, lo bajó la bragueta y utilizó las piernas para bajárselos hasta las pantorrillas.

Se separó de ella para poder terminar de quitarse la prenda y ella, desde su sitio, pudo apreciar el contorno de su mimbro aprisionado por la tela negra de sus slips ceñidos.

Dios bendito. Que alguien la matara si había algo más sexy que su novio en esos slips negros. Así de erecto.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente al notar su mirada clavada en el eje de su cuerpo y, sin ningún tipo de reparo, bajó también la tela de su ropa interior, mandándola a volar al mismo lugar al que mandó el sostén.

La desnudez de Ryoma la dejó tan impactada como temerosa. Ya lo había visto casi desnudo en otras ocasiones pero nunca se había atrevido a verlo directamente cuando sabía que no llevaba absolutamente nada encima. Había palpado su tamaño y su grosor aquél día en la ducha pero jamás le había parecido tan imponente como en ese momento. Era tan largo que, erguido, casi le rozaba e ombligo y tan grueso que fácilmente podía superar al tamaño de su muñeca. Seguro que no le cabría en la boca.

Se alzó para tomarlo por los hombros y recostarlo sobre ella una vez más, restregando la humedad de su sexo enardecido con la virilidad palpitante que la llenaría.

Aún puedes decirme que no- murmuró ronca y entrecortadamente sobre sus labios. Justo después le hizo saber la magnitud de su excitación con un grito que llevaba impreso su nombre.

Eso, sumado a su propia excitación la hicieron estar más segura que nunca. Un hombre que no amaba a una mujer podía hacer cosas románticas para llevarla a la cama pero una vez en esa situación no le daría a elegir entre parar o seguir. Pero él la amaba. Pensaba en ella y en su seguridad antes que en la de él, cuidando de que no hiciera nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Se apartó de él por un segundo, en el que Ryoma pensó que ahí había acabado todo por esa noche, pero, en lugar de ir a por sus ropas, Sakuno llevó las manos hasta la única prenda que les impedía la unión completa y la quitó lentamente de su cuerpo, olvidándola junto a la demás ropa que Ryoma había quitado de sus cuerpos. Se acomodó entre los almohadones y abrió las piernas, mostrándole el triángulo de rizos cobrizos de su entrepierna y el brillo de sus labios vaginales húmedos por el anterior orgasmo.

- Lléname, Ryoma – ordenó Sakuno.

Necesitó un momento para salir de su estupor. Fueron unos cuantos segundos en los que su miembro tironeó, más que dispuesto a cumplir con la orden de su novia. No. Su dueña. Se puso sobre ella, sintiéndose por primera vez nervioso. Junto su frente con la de Sakuno y respiró sobre sus labios al tiempo que alineaba su pene con la entrada del sexo femenino. La besó dulcemente antes de comenzar a empujar a su interior.

Antes de que Sakuno pudiera sentir cualquier invasión, Ryoma masculló una maldición y retrocedió lo poco que había logrado entrar en ella, causando en Sakuno una mueca de confusión. Gruñendo al tiempo que demostraba su florido lenguaje en los dos idiomas que dominaba, Ryoma buscó en el piso de la habitación su pantalón. Tras rebuscar en los bolsillos le mostró el empaque plateado de un condón.

Casi lo habían olvidado.

Le sonrió a Ryoma, agradecida de que lo hubiera recordado y con la mano, le hizo una señal para invitarlo a volver a su lado.

Sakuno abrió el empaque aún entre los dedos de Ryoma utilizando los dientes y sacó el trozo de látex con su mano. Ryoma se sintió gratamente sorprendido al ver que ella misma tomaba su pene y le colocaba el condón. Gruñó o más bien ronroneó cuando, antes de retirar su mano, le acarició varias veces la punta sobre el látex. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

En un arrebato la lanzó de nuevo sobre los almohadones, haciendo rebotar su cuerpo y le abrió las piernas con las rodillas, colocándose en posición. Tomó una de las manos de Sakuno y se la acercó a la boca. Le besó los nudillos y le lamió los dedos, después la dejó descansando sobre su pecho.

- Dime si necesitas que pare –

Sus paredes se expandieron dolorosamente para acoger su miembro, que necesitó varios embistes de moderada fuerza para estar completamente dentro. Ella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido lastimero y evitar los sollozos. El llanto fue inevitable, pero apenas duró unos segundos.

Ryoma tuvo el impulso de retroceder al verla llorar, pero su mirada le dejaba bien claro que no deseaba que lo hiciera. Cuando sus testículos tocarlos la piel de sus nalgas paró, dispuesto a esperar a que se acostumbrara por mucho que eso le costara.

Lo sintió llenarla por completo. Lo sentía en lugares de su cuerpo que desconocía hasta entonces. Era una sensación maravillosa saber que estaba descubriéndolas con él, que él las descubría en ella. Le clavó las uñas en el pectoral y después le agradeció con la mirada el hecho de que parara, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Mientras permanecía inmóvil se entretuvo besándole las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, acariciándole los pómulos y los costados con delicadeza.

- Te amo – murmuró él. Esas dos palabras la hicieron olvidar todos los dolores.

Y pensó que sí. Él siempre sabía que decir en el momento que debían decirse. Suponía que se debía a que él era el adecuado para ella.

Movió las caderas en un movimiento tentativo. Ryoma siseó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para después apoyarla sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo había superado el dolor y al balancearse contra él la inundó el placer que nunca había imaginado que podría llegar a sentir. Se movió otra vez y ambos gimieron al unísono.

Ryoma la tomó por las caderas y comenzó con un movimiento de vaivén. Comenzó lento. Entraba y salía de manera cuidadosa, anteponiendo el placer de Sakuno al suyo. Suficiente recompensa significaban ya para él los sonidos que brotaban de la garganta femenina, apremiándolo a seguir.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Ryoma – gimió ella, aferrándole el trasero – Se siente tan bien –

Cerró los ojos y su mente divagó un momento. Se acordó de las clases de filosofía sin entender muy bien el porqué. Esas lecciones le había llevado a entender lo que sentía por ella. Él estaba enamorado de Sakuno. No. No estaba sólo enamorado de ella. La amaba. Comenzaba a sospechar que esa palabra se quedaba corta para el sentimiento que le invadía.

Un gemido le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos, abandonando esos pensamientos. El rostro sonrojado y angelical de Sakuno estaba contraído por el placer.

¿Cómo se llamaba esa sensación? ¿Esa certeza de que jamás podría vivir sin ella?

- Más – jadeó ella sin respiración – Métemela más rápido –

Estaba muy excitado como para sentirse sorprendido por la forma en que se lo pidió. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en aumentar la velocidad, la profundidad y la fuerza de sus embistes. La filosofía la dejaría para otro momento. Estaba incapacitado de negarle nada. Eso mucho menos.

Sakuno clavó las uñas en la espalda de Ryoma y enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, haciendo más profundas las penetraciones. Jadeó sin aliento y se contoneó al ritmo de las caderas masculinas. Ryoma deslizó sus manos hasta su trasero, moviéndola junto con él y se inclinó para tomar otra vez un pezón entre sus labios.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder mantenerse cuerda con todo eso, despeinándose en el poseso más el cabello. Jadeó, gimió, gruñó e incluso gritó. Abrigada por más sensaciones de las que su cuerpo podía soportar.

Madre del amor hermoso. Si hasta lo sentía arremeter contra su útero.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y vio explosiones de colores bajo los párpados. Se contorsionó en ángulos que hubiera creído imposibles al tiempo en que apretaba el pene de Ryoma con sus paredes palpitantes. Las puntas de sus senos le vibraron a causa de sus estremecimientos y lanzó un alarido tal que seguramente la habrían escuchado todos los que aún estaban en la fiesta del salón.

Ryoma la sintió tensarse y rió con una sensación de triunfo llenándolo. Dios, se sentía tan bien. Los fluidos de Sakuno le facilitaron aún más la entrada en lo que llegó al orgasmo. Para eso sólo necesitó unas cuantas embestidas más, estas más aceleradas y erráticas. El cuerpo se le tensó de manera parecida a como le había sucedido a ella y el pene y los testículos se le endurecieron al límite. Se derramó con potencia dentro del látex.

Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Sakuno, cansado pero feliz.

Nunca había entendido del todo a su padre o a su hermano, mucho menos había entendido su obsesión con el tema del sexo. Pero ahora que lo había experimentado lo entendía. Era una experiencia que llenaba por completo los sentidos y le hacía sentirse aún más de la otra persona. Hacer el amor era algo maravilloso.

Sintió ganas de reírse de sí mismo. En otro momento, de haber pensado eso, se habría sentido terriblemente cursi y estúpido.

Se desplazó hacia un costado para no aplastarla y ella se acomodó cobre su pecho, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

- Te amo, Ryoma-kun – murmuró apenas pues el sueño la estaba venciendo.

Él sintió la pesadez típica del adormilamiento y le besó la coronilla con pereza. La estrechó aún más fuerte, sintiendo tanto la desnudez de ella como la suya. Se prometió que cuando despertaran, volvería a hacerla gritar de placer.

Por su mente sólo pasó una frase antes de dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y él que pensaba que se había salvado de la herencia familiar.

Cuando la fiesta estaba acabando y los llamaron para la celebración de la victoria de los nacionales, ellos ya dormían tranquilamente en los brazos del otro.

Continuará…

Konichiwa!!!

¿Qué tal? A mí me ha encantado, aunque supongo que he dedicado muchas páginas al lemon. Es casi la mitad del fic, ¿no? Pero es que me encanta escribir ese tipo de escenas subidas de tono. Y no me gusta que sea sólo hacerlo por hacerlo. Me encanta demostrar que las parejas sobre las que escribo se aman con locura.

Espero sus reviews.

Atte: Tommy


	8. Entrega II

Pasos para enamorarse.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, si no, la serie sería una verdadera mierda.

RyoSaku

Nota: gracias por sus comentarios del último episodio.

Primero que nada, advierto que este episodio estará dedicado casi exclusivamente a un Ryoga/Tomoyo. Así que si no quieren leerlo no se perderán de mucho con respecto a la pareja de Ryoma con Sakuno.

En lemon de este episodio he experimentado un poco con palabras que no suelo utilizar por sentir que le quitan un poco de sentimiento al acto del amor, pero espero que les guste. Necesitaba aventurarme un poco.

Y por último, al final del fic hay un anexo, esta vez dedicado a Kevin, porque en próximos episodios se unirá al reparto de "Pasos para enamorarse". Espero que les guste.

Conclusión, este episodio va dedicado a los personajes secundarios.

Un beso muy fuerte para todos y que disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy

0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso número dos: Amor; Entrega. Parte dos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoga había despertado horas antes junto con las primeras luces del alba, dejando atrás su plácido sueño para dedicarse a una actividad que le reportaba mayor satisfacción. Desde que sus ojos se habían abierto al día se había mantenido en la cama, procurando no haber ruidos ni movimientos bruscos para poder disfrutar del placer inimaginable que la cercanía del cuerpo delgado y cálido de la persona por la que no dudaría un segundo en dar su vida provocaba tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón.

El hijo adoptivo de Rinko y Nanjirou Echizen no tenía muchas cosas claras de su vida presente o futura. Incluso mantenía serias dudas sobre la forma en que manejó su pasado. De lo único de lo que no dudaba, de lo que estaba plenamente seguro, era que haría cualquier cosa, por muy loca que pareciera, con tal de ver una sonrisa en los labios de su novia.

Ella le importaba más que cualquier cosa material. Le había dolido tener que renunciar a su moto, pero la seguridad de que el empleo de ese dinero la haría feliz lo había impulsado a dejarlo ir. Además, podía volver a comenzar a ahorrar. Esa motocicleta siempre lo estaría esperando.

La contempló ahí, recostada a medias sobre él. Su piel rozado plenamente la suya. Una de sus largas piernas se entrelazaba con las suyas y uno de sus brazos le atravesaba el pecho. Su mano descansaba sobre su pectoral derecho y su cabeza sobre el izquierdo.

La piel pálida de ella, casi completamente blanca, contrastaba con el tono bronceado que él siempre había tenido por naturaleza, y se perdía en el mar de tela clara de las sábanas de la cama del hotel. El fino tejido escondía muy poco de su vista pero era suficiente para frustrar sus deseos más lujuriosos. Sus contornos marcados sensualmente lo llamaban como el imán al acero. Especialmente la curva de su trasero.

El cabello largo de color ébano se extendía sobre el colchón por su espalda, formando lo que a él le parecían un par de alas negras. Del mismo color intenso y brillante de las de un cuervo. Él siempre había visto esas alas a su espalda. Ella era un ángel. Y suya. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender – no sabía si algún día llegaría a hacerlo – era qué hacía la poseedora de tal perfección con un hombre de tantos defectos como él.

No la merecía, estaba más que seguro de ello. En su vida no había hecho más que dar problemas y ninguno de sus pocos éxitos era merecedor de sus atenciones. Aún así no podía dejarla marchar. Jamás lo haría. Una vez que la había tomado entre sus brazos había estado seguro de ello. Dedicaría lo que le restara de vida, ya fueran apenas unos años o lo largo de las décadas a conseguir los méritos suficientes para poder pararse a su lado y tener la convicción de que ella podía y debía estar con él. Cuando estuviera seguro de que nadie ni nada podría arrebatársela. Cuando la hiciera más feliz de lo que nunca ninguna mujer había sido.

"Sabes que amas en realidad cuando no puedes ver un futuro sin esa persona" había leído alguna vez en un libro que lo habían obligado a leer. En aquél entonces había pensado "Vaya cursilería" y de no haber conocido a Tomoyo, seguramente en ese momento estaría pensando lo mismo. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso que ya lo había olvidado, enterrado en las profundidades de sus memorias, pero no pudo evitar que resurgiera desde ahí para hacerse notar. Nunca había entendido del todo esas palabras – seguramente salidas de una boca savia y experimentada. Por lo menos no hasta que se vio atrapado entre los brazos - ¡oh, dulce prisión! – de su morena y descubrió que no deseaba escapar de ahí.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la suavidad de su piel y el largo de sus cabellos. Le acarició las hebras negras, pasando su mano de la raíz hasta donde su brazo alcanzaba a llegar mientras intentaba no despertarla. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento más que hacerle el amor, era contemplarla a placer todo el tiempo que pudiera. Llenarse de ella con cada uno de sus sentidos para poder regodearse en la sensación de no poder saciarse nunca de su piel, su aroma, su imagen y su sabor.

Dios Santo, la amaba con locura.

Cada fibra de su ser había sido creada única y exclusivamente en ese mundo para responder a sus necesidades. Para alabarla y venerarla como la reina que era ante sus ojos.

Deseaba pasar cada día del resto de su vida a su lado. Por lo mismo deseaba que fuera solamente de él. Y que cuando murieran y reencarnaran, la diosa fortuna volviera a reunirlos, porque sus almas estaban hechas la una para la otra. Era egoísta. Sí. Siempre había sido un muchachito egoísta. Se aferraría a ella con uñas y dientes impulsado por ese egoísmo y que Dios lo perdonara, porque pactaría con el diablo si fuera necesario para mantenerla con él. Lucharía hasta sus últimas fuerzas para que ella no pudiera vivir sin él. Hasta que lo amara con la misma locura egoísta e intensa.

Transcurrió casi otra hora hasta que la sintió removerse entre sus brazos.

El sol entraba de lleno por los ventanales y bañaba la cama con sus luminosos rayos. El cristal fragmentaba la luz blanca y producía un pequeño arco iris que iluminaba con su brillante colorido la blancura de las sábanas. Del otro lado del arco iris estaba su tesoro más valioso.

Como cada mañana ella se frotó los ojos insistentemente para despegar un párpado del otro y se estiró con placidez para desperezarse. Graciosamente, siempre que hacía eso le recordaba a Karupin. Excepto que Karupin no era tan mono ni tan sensual como Tomoyo. Ella ronroneó, frutando la nariz contra su pecho antes de abrir los ojos lentamente.

Sus miradas, amatista y castaño, se encontraron en una cálida bienvenida.

Mmm – se quejó con un ronco sonido áspero que salió por su garganta cerrada, alzando las sábanas para taparse la cabeza sin querer despertarse aún.

Su actitud tan infantil por las mañanas siempre lo enternecía y lo hacía sonreír como estúpido. Justamente como sonreía en ese momento.

Pero bien decían que el amor idiotiza, ¿no?

Un suspiro proveniente de bajo las sábanas le dijo que su novia se había dado por vencida y que estaba casi lista para decir adiós a Morfeo – su dios favorito- para darle los buenos días a Apolo – no tan apreciado por ella a esas horas del día.

De manera lenta y totalmente adorable a sus ojos se bajó la sábana hasta el cuello, dejando visible únicamente su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron una segunda vez y fueron acompañadas por sendas sonrisas llenas de cariño.

Le echó sus delgados brazos al cuello y se acercó a él todo lo que pudo. Ronroneó sin proponérselo por la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose tan libremente. Aún podía sentir la pasión de su entrega nocturna punzar entre sus piernas, los rastros de lo que había sido la noche más hermosa y feliz de su vida.

Te amo Ryoga – le dijo sin dudas.

Para ella no existía mayor verdad en el mundo.

A pesar de ello sintió que no alcanzaba con eso para decirle en realidad todo lo que en ese momento se le acumulaba en el pecho. Lo más seguro era que no hubiera palabras suficientes en todos los idiomas existentes para poder describirlo con exactitud. "Te amo" era lo más cercano que conocía.

Ryoga la abrazó por la cintura y se aferró a ella con más fuerza que nunca. Sentía como se le hinchaba el pecho al escucharla decir esas dos palabras seguidas por su nombre y distinguir la sinceridad plasmada en su voz al pronunciarlas. Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Amarla y que lo amara. Para siempre.

Ella se acurrucó contra él, sintiendo el dulce calor que la envolvía.

Quisiera poder despertar así todas las mañanas – murmuró besándole el pezón más cercano y acariciándole la pierna con el pie.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero al sentir la caricia de sus labios sobre esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. Las imágenes de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior nada más llegar a la habitación le llenaron la mente, haciendo que su miembro despertara sin ninguna otra clase de estímulo. Las sábanas se elevaron al tiempo que su pene se endurecía y alzaba.

Soltó un gemido ahogado antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios rellenos en un beso abrasador. Boca contra boca se acoplaron a un ritmo enloquecedor de caricias húmedas y voraces. Ryoga creyó derretirse al paladear su sabor a cerezas, imperecedero. Tomoyo se apretó contra él, arrancándole un gemido gutural, amoldando todas sus suaves formas al cuerpo masculino.

Ryoga sintió que la cabeza se le nublaba y su razón volaba lejos. Quería entrar en ella una y otra vez, mucho más embravecido que la noche anterior. Morderle el cuello con fuerza ahí donde no pudiera esconder la marca, para que todo aquél que la viera supiera que ese ángel tenía dueño y que ese dueño era uno muy posesivo.

Quería hacerle el amor, sin más.

Como si ella pudiera leerle el pensamiento, abrió las piernas de tal modo que su sexo tuvo un encuentro de lleno con el miembro palpitante de Ryoga. Los labios vaginales estaban húmedos, dispuestos a cobijar la dureza creciente del hombre.

Joder – masculló el tenista y en un rápido movimiento la dejó bajo su peso.

La miró a los ojos durante apenas unos segundos pero que a causa de la urgencia que sus cuerpos sentían por el otro y su contacto hicieron parecer una larga y dolorosa eternidad. Una eternidad en la que sus ojos, clavados fijamente en los del otro, nunca dejaron de demostrar que eso nunca sería un acto meramente carnal. Era la manera en que sus cuerpos gritaban juntos lo que no podía ser expresado con palabras.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión desbordante e incontrolada. Ryoga le mordisqueó el labio inferior durante un momento para después introducir su lengua en la boca de Tomoyo. La lengua de la chica salió a su encuentro, dispuesta a dar tanto placer como el que recibía.

A Ryoga siempre le había encantado eso de su novia. Era auténtica. Si quería algo, lo tomaba. Si pensaba algo, lo decía. Era una apasionada de la vida y esa pasión se reflejaba en cada uno de las cosas que hacía. En la cama no era diferente. Era desinhibida, ardiente. Buscaba hacerlo gemir hasta la locura mientras buscaba ella misma su propio placer. No esperaba que todo se lo dieran en bandeja.

No se fijaba en las apariencias o en la opinión pública.

Rompió el contacto de sus labios y se saltó su visita al cuello que tanto le gustaba para ir un lugar que lo llamaba aún con más intensidad. Atrapó un pezón dentro de su boca y le dio ligeros y rápidos toques con su lengua sin liberarlo en ningún momento. Mientras tanto, sus manos recorrían los contornos de su cuerpo y apretaban el pecho que no estaba siendo atendido por su habilidosa boca.

Sí – chilló ella, tan bocal como siempre – Me encanta que hagas eso –

Esa era otra de las cosas que a Ryoga le encantaba de su novia. Los sonidos que salían de su deliciosa boca cada vez que tocaba alguna de las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo. Lo excitaban más de lo que nada podía excitarlo. Lo incitaban a probar cosas nuevas. Así lo demostró su miembro en el justo momento en la que la escuchó pedirle más. No, exigirle.

La necesitó como al aire que respiraba.

Un jadeo brotó de su garganta en el momento en que Tomoyo bajó su mano hasta el nacimiento de su sexo y acarició su longitud de la base a la punta de manera repetitiva. Su dedo índice trazó su vena palpitante, que bombeaba toda la sangre de su cuerpo hacia su zona más sensible. Su palma le masajeó los testículos de vez en vez.

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero se vio de espaldas a la cama. Tomoyo se restregó contra su cuerpo mientras se quedaba a horcajadas sobre su cadera, muy cerca de su miembro, pero no lo suficiente. La sonrisa coqueta que le dedicó desde su lugar lo devastó e inflamó de manera escandalosa la llama que ardía en su interior.

Su polla dio un tirón. La tenía tan dura que comenzaba a dolerle.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – como se había inclinado para hablar sobre su oído los pezones erguidos de sus pechos le acariciaron el pecho ligeramente. Deliberadamente los apretó contra él y volvió a erguirse – Quiero devorarte –

Que dios lo maldijera si mentía. Pero de morir en ese justo momento lo haría como un hombre feliz y satisfecho.

Ella trazó un camino de húmedos besos y lengüetazos desde su boca. En el recorrido se detuvo a mordisquearla el mentón de esa forma que a él tanto le gustaba. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en sus pezones, donde se recreó largo rato, torturándolo de la misma excitante manera que él había empleado con ella. Ryoga gruñó y tomó su cabeza como respuesta para acariciarle el cabello, apremiándola para que siguiera con su tarea.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que se proponía y se moría por las ganas de que lo hiciera. Le encantaba el sexo oral.

Nunca lo había hecho con ninguna de sus anteriores novias. Para ellas la simple mención era algo repugnante y escandaloso, por lo que nunca se lo había planteado siquiera. Grande fue su sorpresa el día en que Tomoyo, sin que él dijera una palabra, se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó enteramente en su boca. Había disfrutado del sorprendente movimiento más que ninguna otra experiencia sexual en su vida.

Cuando se lo contó a Tomoyo – nunca había habido reservas entre ellos – ella lo había convertido e su preliminar favorito.

Su suave y esponjosa lengua trazó un recorrido descendente por la división que marcaban sus abdominales, hizo círculos en su ombligo y sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a su pene. Tomoyo aún no lograba creer su tamaño. La primera vez que lo había visto se había asustado más que en su primera vez. Ryoga era mucho más grueso y grande que ninguno de los hombres – contados – con los que había estado con anterioridad. Y a pesar de las muchas veces que lo había acogido en su cuerpo, aún sentía un poco de dolor cuando sus paredes se expandían para darle la bienvenida.

Tomoyo – gruñó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella le lamió el glande, apretando especialmente en la ranura.

Como no podía metérselo a la boa sin hacerle daño con los dientes disfrutaba de lamerlo en todas las direcciones, gozando de saber que ella era la única que le había dado esa clase de placer.

Trazó círculos en la punta hasta que sintió el regusto salado del preseminal. Cerró los labios en torno a él y succionó, haciendo que soltara una retahíla de improperios.

Se separó lo suficiente para embozar una sonrisa llena de poderío y elevó la mirada para verlo a los ojos mientras seguía con su estimulación, masturbándolo con una mano y con la otra acariciándole los testículos. La cara de placer que tenía Ryoga en ese momento era algo que no tenía precio.

¡Dios! – se quejó por el abandono de su boca - ¡Por favor! –

Nunca se había sentido más poderosa en su vida, ni con todo el dinero que su familia poseía. Se sentía femenina, deseada, necesitada. Sobre todo se sentía capaz de todo, omnipotente.

¿Qué es lo que deseas, amor? – ronroneó sin pudor. Sus ojos brillaban por la lujuria.

Lámeme hasta que me corra y trágate todo de mí, joder – bramó.

Tus deseos son ordenes para mí – le lanzó un sonoro beso y volvió a hundir su cabeza entre el par de piernas masculinas, bellas y poderosas. Dio una primera rápida lamida desde sus testículos por toda su longitud.

Ryoma la sentía lamer dejando un rastro ardiente ahí donde pasaba su lengua. Sabía que no tardaría en correrse y que ella también lo sabía. Su sangre abandonó todos los rincones de su cuerpo para concentrarse en su verga, que palpitó con fuerza ante las sensaciones que Tomoyo le estaba ofreciendo.

Soltó una maldición junto con un grito al liberar todo su semen sobre el rostro de Tomoyo. Se veía tremendamente insinuante. Llámenlo pervertido, si desean, pero si hubiera podido endurecerse otra vez después de tremenda descarga, se habría erguido sólo con esa visión. Ella se lamió los labios, liberándolos de su esencia blanquecina y tragó todo lo que había quedado en su boca, justo como él se lo había pedido.

La tomó por los costados para obligarla a alzarse hasta que sus rostros quedaron nuevamente alineados y la besó con fenecí.

Eres todo un festín pecaminoso – gimió ella al tiempo en que sentía los dedos de Ryoga internarse en lo profundo de su sexo – Ryoga – movió las caderas par dar más ritmo a la caricia.

Es mi turno, Tommy –

Ansioso por sentirla correrse, no se entretuvo en hacer el mismo recorrido que ella había trazado en su cuerpo. Estaba tan podidamente caliente que la premura pudo con él. Simplemente se colocó entre sus piernas, le separó las rodillas con las manos, alzándole los muslos hasta que se le pegaron al vientre y enterró la cara en la humedad de su sexo.

Dio una lenta lengüetada desde su clítoris hasta la entrada de su vagina con la que ella liberó todo el aire que retenía en un gemido alto y ronco. Se retorció sobre los almohadones y se aferró a las sábanas como contacto a la realidad. Tomó el clítoris entre sus dientes y lo lamió ocasionalmente, dejando el pequeño centro de su placer sobre estimulado y sensible.

El siguiente toque de su lengua la llevó a ver las estrellas.

Hubiese esperado que él detuviera el ataque de su boca, pero no lo hizo. Su lengua se enterró tan profundamente en su sexo que le arrancó un gemido que ridiculizó a todos los anteriores y siguió. Entró y salió de su cuerpo repetitivamente. Su lengua iba y venía. Se la estaba cogiendo con la boca.

Se retorció, gimió, jadeó. No podía evitarlo o contenerse. Las lágrimas de placer se derramaron por sus mejillas y sus manos le aferraron el cabello, indecisa entre alejarlo o acercarlo aún más.

Entre suspiros y jadeos la llevó al éxtasis del orgasmo en dos ocasiones más antes de apartarse definitivamente de ella. Para ese momento volvía a estar preparado para hacerle el amor.

Tomoyo sobre las sábanas claras, sonrojada en el rostro, los hombros y el pecho era la visión más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto. Llevaba su nombre gravado en cada una de las pequeñas marcas que su boca había dejado sobre su pecho y cuello, en los muslos. Sus ojos aún estaban perdidos en el placer de su clímax.

Viendo la mirada hambrienta con la que Ryoga la miraba, Tomoyo supo que esa sesión de sexo oral sólo había sido el preludio a algo mucho mejor.

El moreno no tardó más de unos segundos en colocarse el condón antes de volver a la cama. Ella lo miraba con una clara invitación. Estaba deseosa de volver a sentirlo en los pasajes más recónditos de su ser. Se puso en cuatro y le mandó una mirada sobre el hombro. Ryoga casi ruge de satisfacción al verla ofrecerse a él.

Le lamió la columna hasta la nuca antes de enterrarse firmemente en su cuerpo con un solo movimiento de cadera. La invasión les arrancó un gemido a ambos. Uno por la presión sobre su eje, la otra por la sensación de sentirse llena.

Los movimientos armoniosos en un principio, rápidos vaivenes, se fueron volviendo erráticos a medida que pasaban los segundos. Perdiendo precisión a medida que la rapidez aumentaba y lo sentía clavarse cada vez con más profundidad.

Ryoga le alzó una pierna y se apoyó mejor, apuntalándose con los pies sobre el colchón antes de ganar aún más velocidad.

¡oh, sí! ¡sí! – chilló Tomoyo y en un último balanceo se corrió, más fuertemente que en las anteriores ocasiones.

Las paredes de su sexo se contrajeron alrededor del pene del chico, causando que este soltara un juramento y la tomara con más fuerza de las caderas. Un grito con el nombre de Ryoga impreso ensordeció los oídos del nombrado y junto con los temblores llegó la humedad del orgasmo.

Ryoga apretó los dientes mientras los temblores del cuerpo femenino perduraban y siseó, deseoso por llegar a su propio orgasmo. Una embestida. Más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte. Dos. Tres más. La humedad le permitía entrar y salir con más facilidad. Tomoyo se retorcía bajo él, gemía junto a él. La estaba llevando de nuevo al cielo.

Se echó hacia atrás, llevando a Tomoyo consigo.

Ambos arrodillados, su delgada espalda contra su pecho musculoso. Los senos yendo y viniendo con cada movimiento. Sus manos tocando su centro mientras seguía tomándola. Tomó entre sus manos los pechos rebosantes. Los apretó con saña y después los masajeó, aliviando el posible dolor de la anterior acción. Siguió haciéndolo, alternando placer con dolor.

La dureza de su miembro le indicó que el orgasmo estaba cerca. El ritmo era alucinante, errático y fiero. Era una danza salvaje que estaba en la naturaleza animal de todos los humanos. Sin ética ni moral. Fue compensado con los jadeos de Tomoyo, igual de excitada que él. Dio una última estocada, más profunda, al tiempo que apretaba sus pechos fuertemente y le mordía el cuello.

El orgasmo los golpeó a ambos con toda su furia al mismo tiempo.

Se derrumbaron, Ryoga sobre Tomoyo, pero sin llegar a aplastarla con su peso. La sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros era idéntica a la del otro. Ryoga estaba pletórico. Casi suelta una carcajada. Nunca la había llevado a cinco orgasmos seguidos.

Cansados, ambos se acurrucaron hacia el otro. Sus cuerpos sudorosos no les eran molestia para descansar.

Aún eran las nueve y la reserva acababa a las doce.

El silencio que siguió fue reconfortante para ambos. Ryoga le acarició el costado de arriba abajo mientras la veía adormilarse entre sus brazos. Le permitió pensar mientras la veía y acariciaba sin decir palabra. Lo que vino a su mente fruto de sus pensamientos era una locura.

Tenían mucho que vivir aún. Él no conocía a su familia. Eran muy jóvenes. No tenían casa propia. Su trabajo no le daba para mucho. Y una larga lista de etcéteras. Eran muchas y muy variadas las razones por las que su idea era algo infactible pero en ese momento ninguna de ellas significaba para él un peso suficiente que le impidiera llevarla a cabo.

Había parejas mucho más jóvenes que ellos que lo habían hecho y eran felices. Podían vivir juntos todo lo que tuvieran que vivir aún. Rentarían una casa mientras conseguían un crédito. Pronto comenzarían los abiertos internacionales y él no pensaba esperar mucho más para entrar al terreno profesional.

Además, no quería casarse con su familia, sino con ella.

Cásate conmigo – su voz resonó clara y decidida.

Después de todo, eso, y verla despertar cada mañana, era lo que más deseaba en la vida.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia él con un movimiento brusco, mostrándole en sus ojos todo lo impresionada que sus palabras la habían dejado y toda su confusión. A decir verdad, ella nunca había visto a Ryoga como un hombre de familia. Era más el típico hombre que desea una vida de unión libre, sin ligaduras. Pero bueno, pensó, tampoco nadie que conociera a Nanjirou podría pensar en él como un hombre que llevaba casado más de dieciocho años.

Sin poder creérselo aún, no pudo más que preguntar.

¿Qué has dicho? –

Ryoga comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero aún así, tragó saliva y repitió.

He dicho que te cases conmigo – la miró a los ojos – no tengo un anillo de compromiso y no puedo jurarte que nuestra vida será perfecta. Después de todo, ¿qué es perfecto? Lo que si puedo asegurarte es que intentaré hacerte feliz y que – siempre que no esté en algún torneo – procuraré que siempre despertemos como hoy –

El silencio de Tomoyo no reconfortó para nada a Ryoga en esa ocasión, sino que sirvió para alimentar a un viejo conocido de Ryoga. El demonio que formaban sus inseguridades, aquél que creía hacer desterrado por completo de él brincoteó por todo el cuerpo del tenista, libre de la prisión a la que había sido sometido durante años y feliz de hacerse notar.

Cerró los ojos y esperó una respuesta negativa.

Sin atreverse a mirarla, sólo pudo escuchar como un jadeo escapaba de la garganta femenina y un torrente de lágrimas le bañó el pecho. Asustado, se alejó de ella todo lo que pudo sin caer e la cama mientras un dolor punzante amenazaba con destrozar su interior.

"Idiota" se dijo mentalmente. No se había parado a pensar que tal vez ella no deseara lo mismo que él para su futuro. Quizás ella no deseara casarse, vivir juntos y formar una familia con muchas chibi Tomoyos corriendo por el jardín de su casa o unos cuentos engendros obsesionados con el tennis igual que su padre, tío y abuelo. Quizá ella prefiriera vivir sin lazos matrimoniales. O, tal vez, simplemente no lo deseara en un futuro lejano.

El dolor volvió a punzar dentro de su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

Las pequeñas manos de la chica sobre sus mejillas diluyeron poco a poco el dolor lacerante, pero la inseguridad prevaleció, no dispuesta a marcharse después de tantos años de ser ignorada. Sus pulgares le acariciaron las mejillas y los párpados, aún cerrados. Se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos para descubrir lástima en sus preciosos ojos violáceos.

Sí – lo besó ella ligeramente en los labios – me casaré contigo, Ryoga. Hoy, mañana o cuando quieras –

Los ojos castaños del chico se abrieron todo lo que podían ser abiertos, casi dolorosamente, por la sorpresa que causaron sus palabras. En definitiva, era muy bueno para armar novelas dentro de su cabeza. Y decían que las sentimentales eran las mujeres. Buscó sus ojos con la mirada y además de una gran felicidad sólo encontró un infinito y celestial amor en ese más de amatista. Un amor dirigido hacia él. Fue incapaz de resistirse a abrazarla nuevamente, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

Esa vez no hubo nada pasional en su cercanía. En ese momento el sexo no formaba parte de sus mentes ni de sus planes. O tal vez sí. En definitiva hacer el amor formaba parte de su futuro. Muchas, incontables veces. Pero en su futuro inmediato no les importaba prescindir de eso.

Sólo había entrega en sus mentes.

Total. Absoluta. Irrevocable.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Un ligero sonido la despertó pero no la incentivó a abrir los ojos para ver de donde provenía. Era muy bajo y casi imperceptible. Volvió a escucharlo. ¿Qué era aquello? Se acurrucó mejor contra su almohada y su almohada produjo otra vez el sonido que la había despertado.

Era un ronquido.

"Deja de roncar almohada" dijo mentalmente. Se detuvo a analizar sus pensamientos y casi da un brinco. Las almohadas no roncan. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, tampoco se mueven y esa almohada subía y bajaba, casi como si estuviera respirando. Aunque era lógico. Si roncaba era porque tenía que respirar. Además, estaba calentita y dura. En definitiva no era como las almohadas comunes.

Su mano se deslizó por sobre la superficie de al dichosa almohada y palpó los relieves de varios montoncitos entre los que había un pequeño agujero. "Que extraño" pensó y siguió bajando. Su camino se vio interrumpido por una pequeña mata de cabello. ¿Cabello? Bajó un poco más… Y su almohada gimió.

Eso que tenía entre sus manos no era para nada parte de una almohada.

Salió de su ensoñación y miró hacia arriba. El rostro de Ryoga aún mostraba su inconciencia, pero su pene erecto – que aún estaba en su mano – estaba muy pero que muy despierto. Ryoma se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada que estaba bajo su cabeza y soltó otro suave ronquido, repatingándose sobre toda la extensión de la cama que pudo abarcar.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y alejó rápidamente su mano del lugar en donde estaba. Se sentía como una aprovechada por tocarlo mientras él aún no tenía conciencia suficiente como para alejarse de ella. Aún así no pudo evitar que su miraba bajara hasta donde su henchido miembro elevaba las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez. Se podía adivinar su larga longitud.

Sus paredes se contrajeron y su interior se humedeció.

Karupin… - murmuró con la voz pastosa entre sueños.

Ella rió por lo bajo, intentando no despertarlo y después volvió a acomodarse a su lado, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la superficie de su pecho.

Ahora era una mujer. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse diferente por ello? Ella seguía sintiéndose igual que antes. Era la misma chica que sería capaz de todo por su novio, la misma chica que amaba sus besos y su toque. No. No se sentía diferente. Sólo había amor. Un amor que parecía más firme que nunca.

No sólo se había convertido en mujer. Era la mujer de Ryoma.

Sakuno – lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, esta vez sin sonar de manera inconsciente. Su voz estaba cargada de sentimientos que no podrían expresarse más que deliberadamente. – Buenos días –

Buenos días, Ryoma-kun –

Se quedaron viendo por largos segundos, hasta que él bajó un poco la cabeza para besarla en los labios. Fue dulce, muy dulce. Sus lenguas se acariciaron lentamente y sus labios no hicieron movimientos bruscos. Con ese simple gesto Sakuno sentía como él le acariciaba lugares a los que nunca podría llegar de manera física.

Ryoma se detuvo en seco y cuando ella abrió los ojos pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas como podrían haber estado las de ella. Los ojos de él estaban clavados en la carpa que se le formaba entre las piernas.

Ella se sonrojó también, como si estuviera compitiendo con él al recordar donde había estado su mano momentos antes. Sintió un cosquilleo en la palma, seguramente debido a la necesidad de volver a sentirlo de alguna forma. Se pasó la lengua por los labios de manera inconsciente y al elevar otra vez la mirada, los ojos de Ryoma le dijeron que no saldrían pronto de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A las once del día Sakuno y Ryoma salieron de la habitación del hotel vistiendo la misma ropa que habían llevado la noche anterior durante el baile, dispuestos a ir a almorzar en el restaurante del hotel.

Sus estómagos exigían comida después de toda la actividad física de la mañana y la noche.

Ryoma hubiera podido jurar que intentaba no parecer el idiota más afortunado del mundo, pero para desgracia de su orgullo sus esfuerzos no tenían frutos. No lograba quitarse la sonrisa bobalicona de los labios por mucho que lo intentaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a remplazarla por una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia que le salió solita, solo de pensar en lo mucho que Sakuno había gritado mientras le hacía el amor esa mañana. Esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos – con eso no podía hacer nada – no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

"Y parte de la mañana" agregó mentalmente.

Miró intensamente a Sakuno, haciéndola sonrojar.

Demonios. En definitiva era el hombre más podridamente afortunado de ese jodido mundo.

Nunca más volvería a culpar a su padre por ser un idiota pervertido. Sólo una persona con mucha fuerza de voluntad y auto control podría soportar la tensión sexual con estoicismo. Él aún quería encerrarse con Sakuno la hora que les quedaba de reserva.

En la recepción del hotel aún había algunos compañeros de generación. La gran mayoría iban desaliñados, tenían ojeras pronunciadas y claros indicios de resaca. Se congregaban en grupos pequeños que oscilaban entre los cuatro y los ocho integrantes. Unos llegaban de las escaleras y otros salían del comedor.

Pero, por muy variadas que fueran las actividades que hasta el momento llevaban a cabo o muy interesante que aparentemente fuera la conversación que mantenían, todos dejaron sus actividades y guardaron silencio mientras los veían salir juntos de los elevadores.

Cuchicheos nada disimulados y risillas bajas llenaron el lugar junto con miradas desorbitadas y mandíbulas desencajadas. "Ya sabemos donde estaban anoche" dijo alguien mientras reía.

Con todas las miradas concentradas en ellos, Sakuno palideció considerablemente y no pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la boca, sin lograr emitir sonido, intentando que de ella salieran explicaciones para todos los chismes que correrían sobre ellos como si fueran pólvora encendida. Las palabras no salieron, y el sonrojo habitual le inundó las mejillas como muestra de su incomodidad. Bajó la cabeza, resignada a las habladurías que le seguirían esos últimos días de clases. Seguro la tomarían por zorra y ofrecida. Aún más molesta por sus pensamientos, ocultó la mirada bajo su flequillo.

Contrariamente a lo que le sucedía a Sakuno, Ryoma sintió como el pecho se le henchía de orgullo. Sabía que era una reacción machista y estúpida, pero su cuerpo no entendía de razones, y verdaderamente tampoco le importaba mucho que no lo hiciera. Eran emociones y reacciones naturales, arraigadas en la naturaleza masculina. Era un Echizen, después de todo, y el que con lobos se junta… No llega a viejo precisamente siendo un santo. Debía de ser hereditario. Se sentía como si hubiese ganado los cuatro grandes torneos y el mundo entero estuviera ovacionándolo al unísono. No. Era casi seguro que ni eso se compararía con la emoción que en ese mismo instante estaba sintiendo con tanta fuerza. Se sentía poderoso. Mucho más seguro, fuerte y varonil que el día anterior.

Vaya estupidez. Pero se sentía el dueño del mundo.

Al menos, era el dueño de su mundo.

Contestó a cada mirada envidiosa con una sonrisa de superioridad. Esos tipos no representaban para él amenaza alguna. Ella era suya, completamente. Su cuerpo solo había conocido sus caricias, y él se encargaría de que siguiera siendo así.

A aquél que le pusiera una sola mano encima, se aseguraría de que nunca pudiera tener descendencia.

- ¡Ryoma-kun! – se quejó Sakuno al sentirlo pegarse a ella desde la espalda.

Ante las miradas atentas de todos los presentes se abrazó a su cuerpo sin escuchar sus quejas y le mordió el cuello con gula. Sakuno sentía que se moriría de la vergüenza. Sentía las mejillas hervirle por el furioso sonrojo que las ocupaba. Podía jurar que resplandecía.

¿Es que su novio quería que le diera una embolia?

Al parecer sí, porque hizo caso omiso de su reclamo y le lamió la curvatura del hombro, subiendo por su piel hasta su oído. Mordió el lóbulo sin ocultarse de los ojos curiosos que veían todo aquello como si fuese una actuación digna de un oscar.

En medio de su vergüenza general, Sakuno no pudo evitar reconocer que se sentía excitada. Poderosa. Eran más que evidentes las miradas fulminantes que le eran dirigidas por las que algún día fueron las integrantes del club de fans de su novio. El brillo de la envidia era incandescente. Quiso hacerles un corte de mangas, pero eso iba contra todo lo que su abuela y su padre le habían enseñado. Aún así, necesitó contenerse mucho para lograr evitar el impulso. Ellas podrían ir a las canchas a gritar como posesas mientras ella dirigía los entrenamientos del club de tennis femenino, podían fantasear con él e incluso lo adularían hasta el fastidio para intentar conseguir aunque fuera las migajas de lo que ella dejaba. Y por mucho que intentaran, no conseguirían ni eso.

Era lo suficientemente egoísta para quererlo para ella sola. Ryoma era única y completamente suyo.

"Mío" rugió una vocecilla posesiva en su cabeza. Debía haber adivinado que tarde o temprano se le pegaría algo de la vena posesiva de Ryoma.

Sin detenerse más, caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del restaurante del hotel, dispuestos a tomar un largo y sustancioso almuerzo. El buffet libre acababa a las doce y tanto Ryoma como Sakuno tenían suficiente hambre como para acabar con una vaca entera – y cruda.

Se detuvieron apenas un segundo para besarse mientras esperaban a que el mesero les asignara una mesa. El beso fue dulce, casi empalagoso. Sakuno podría asegurar sin temor a dudas que de haber habido algún diabético cerca caería fulminado al suelo por una sobredosis de azúcar. Y a pesar de ello, era el beso más hermoso que jamás hubiera experimentado.

A decir verdad, sentía como si cada beso que se daban era mucho más bello que los anteriores.

Un silbido venido del interior del comedor seguido por un "¡Eso, Chibi-suke!" dicho por una voz escalofriantemente familiar los dejó paralizados unos centímetros apartados de los labios del otro. El pánico creció de manera exponencial mientras sus esperanzas disminuían. "No puede ser" pensaron a la vez ambos chicos mientras alzaban la mirada para buscar la fuente de dicho comentario. Rezaron por estar confundiendo la voz, aunque el mote usado ya les advertía que no había cabida a la equivocación. Sakuno se resignó a estar perpetuamente de un color fluorescente y Ryoma tuvo sudores fríos.

Maldición. No se habían equivocado. Ryoga y Tomoyo estaban en una de las mesas. Y lo peor, los habían visto.

La mirada que les dirigía el mayor de los hermanos Echizen les dijo que no tenían escapatoria, así que no tuvieron más remedio que acercarse hasta la mesa que ocupaba la pareja.

Tomoyo les dirigió una sonrisa mientras se acercaban. La chica comía con recato comida suficiente para un pequeño batallón del ejército. Las reservas de un año. Cuando dejó el quinto plato vacío en el montón, Ryoma se quedó viéndola con disimulado asombro y curiosidad. Sakuno y Ryoga, por otro lado, que con el tiempo que tenían de conocer a la morena ya debería de estar acostumbrados, no podían dejar de preguntarse – por millonésima vez – cómo era posible que la chica pudiera meterse esa cantidad de comida entre pecho y espalda y seguir estando más delgada que un mondadientes.

Las modelos del mundo matarían por tener su metabolismo ultra-súper-mega-rápido.

Nada más tomar asiento el mesero se acercó a ellos para llenar sus tazas con café humeante y fragante. El silencio de su hermano hizo creer por un momento a Ryoma que se salvaría de las bromas pesadas a las que se había imaginado sometido. La forma rápida en que Ryoga se volvió hacia él tan sólo el mesero se hubo alejado le hizo ver cuan equivocado estaba.

Que iluso podía llegar a ser, se dijo. Estaba hablando de Ryoga.

¿Pasaste buena noche, Chibi-suke? –

Alzó las cejas de forma repetitiva antes de mirarle el cuello con curiosidad. Supo que no se le había pasado por alto las marcas rojas que los arañazos de Sakuno le habían dejado en el cuello, perdiéndose bajo la camisa hasta llegar a la base de su espalda. ¡Por todos los santos! Si aún podía sentir las marcas de sus dedos ahí donde los enterró esa mañana al apretarle el trasero.

No creí que fueras tan salvaje, pequeña pupila – bromeó, abochornando a la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

En menos de lo que una persona común y corriente tarda en decir "" el moreno estaba soltando un adolorido alarido junto con varias maldiciones y tomando entre sus manos su tobillo derecho, donde Tomoyo le había propinado un buen golpe con la punta de sus zapatos sin perder en ningún momento su elegancia al cortar la carne.

En esos momentos era cuando Ryoma agradecía la presencia de su cuñada a todos los ángeles del cielo. Claro que ayudaba mucho que su cámara estuviera fuera del alcance de la mano femenina. Tomoyo enloquecía tanto o más que Kawamura con una raqueta cuando tenía el dichoso aparato cerca.

¿Qué hacen aquí, Tommy-chan? – preguntó Sakuno con el ceño fruncido, formulando la pregunta que ambos querían hacer desde que los vieron en el restaurante.

La morena se limpió las comisuras de la boca con un gesto bien aprendido para luego volver a poner la servilleta sobre su regazo. Tras esto, miró de manera significativa a su amiga.

Seguro que lo mismo que ustedes – respondió, embozando una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa, sacando a relucir el lado que a Ryoma le gustaba menos de ella. Ese lado que era un clon de su hermano.

No deseo esa información. Gracias. – agregó Ryoma con voz torturada.

La pareja mayor se echó a reír con estruendosas carcajadas.

¿Le diste un buen uso a nuestras compras, Saku-chan? – le guiñó el ojo Tomoyo.

Sakuno perdió todo color antes de que un nuevo tono de rojizo apareciera en su rostro.

¡Mi hermanito ya es todo un hombrecito! – chilló Ryoga pasándole un brazo por los hombros al menor y llamando la intención de todos los comensales hacia ellos. - ¡Mira, Tommy-chan! ¡Hice verso sin esfuerzo! –

Por primera vez en su vida, Ryoma deseaba verdaderamente cometer asesinato. La cabeza de su hermano, con la lengua de fuera y todo, se vería genial junto a sus otros trofeos. Lo único malo era que, de hacerlo en ese momento, tendría a muchos testigos oculares para el juicio. Tal vez en casa… Había muchas clases de venenos con las que podía probar. Inhaló profundamente, dilatando sus fosas nasales y lentamente relajó la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo para carne y comenzó a contar de manera regresiva partiendo de mil.

No se hubiera tranquilizado del todo si hubiera comenzado en el diez.

Sakuno suspiró y se resignó a su destino. Tomoyo le dio un ligero apretón de manos, solidarizándose con ella y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, le señaló su cuello. Entre toda la piel pálida del cuerpo de Tomoyo había una imperfección que la tarde anterior, mientras estaban en el cuarto de Sakuno, no estaba. Justo en el mismo sitio donde ella lucía una marca amoratada había una gemela a esta, pero en el cuello de su amiga.

Ambas marcas eran tan similares, pensó mientras se miraba la suya en el reflejo de uno de los cubiertos, que podían haber sido hechas por la misma persona. Tomoyo rodó los ojos con diversión al tiempo que frotaba la marca con la palma de su mano. Sakuno rió por lo bajo y susurró un "hombres" que sólo la morena alcanzó a escuchar.

Ambas se quedaron viendo a sus parejas. Ryoma estaba entretenido intentando inútilmente fulminar a su hermano con la mirada. Sakuno estaba segura de que de haber sido otra persona el blanco de dichas miradas, esa persona hubiera salido corriendo despavorido… por lo menos. Otra opción, no menos fiable era que mojara los pantalones. Pero seguramente Ryoga había sido vacunado contra las miradas matadoras junto con la del sarampión y la viruela. O tal vez fuera sólo su carácter. Era inmune completamente. Es más, parecía disfrutar de lo lindo aumentando el enojo de su hermano soltando sin contemplaciones comentarios de marcado contenido sexual.

La escena, no pudieron más que reconocer las chicas, parecía sacada de un programa de comedia.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

No, Cariño – le dijo a Sakuno sin apartar la mirada de su novio y cuñado – Echizens –

Riendo por lo bajo, Sakuno no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón.

Continuará…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Anexo: ¿Y Kevin?

Pareja: Kevin/Personaje original.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando despertó esa mañana de otoño, Kevin supo de manera instintiva que algo iba a cambiar. No sabía si sería un cambio bueno o un cambio malo, pero estaba seguro de que algo pasaría.

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y miró la fotografía que había sobre el buró. En ella estaba Sakuno, su mejor amiga, sonriendo envuelta entre sus brazos. Él la miraba con lago que sobrepasaba la amistad que ella quería darle. Y él lo sabía, siempre supo que no tenía oportunidad con ella, y aún así lo arruinó todo. Le dijo lo que sentía en lugar de mantenerla en la ignorancia.

Fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de imponerle sus sentimientos.

Con un largo suspiro salió de la cama, pero en ningún momento dejó de pensar en Sakuno.

Cómo la echaba de menos.

Después de que él había sido el que dejó que su relación se destruyera no fue capaz de volver a cercarse. No sabía que decirle o que hacer para que todo volviera a como era antes. Algo dentro de él le decía que nada volvería a ser igual nunca. Debió de haber callado y al menos podría estar a su lado. O tal vez, dándole más tiempo, ella se hubiera enamorado de él.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Si dos años no habían sido suficientes para borrar de su corazón a Echizen ni una vida lo haría. Esa era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de Sakuno. Era fiel a sus sentimientos, y sólo entregaba su corazón una vez.

Lo último que había sabido de ella era que tenía planes para regresar a Japón.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Había estado entrenando hasta entrada la noche y estaba hecho polvo. Le dolían músculos que desconocía que tenía. Pero esa era la mejor forma de olvidar lo desdichada que era su vida, era la única manera en que despejaba su mente y dejaba de compadecerse. Entrenaba cada día más fuerte, más horas. Hasta que no podía pensar en otra cosa que el dolor de sus músculos, un baño tibio y una cama blanda.

Comenzó a caminar calle abajo, aleándose del club privado donde iba a entrenar. Qué patético era. Había cambiado hasta su lugar de entrenamiento sólo por no cruzarse con Sakuno. En definitiva, era todo un caso perdido.

Dicha sea la verdad, no iba viendo por donde caminaba cuando algo chocó contra él con tal fuerza que lo mandó al suelo.

Soltó un gemido adolorido. Había caído de espaldas y le dolían horrores los omóplatos y el trasero.

¡Se desangra! – escuchó un chillido muy cerca de él y entonces, cuando elevó la mirada, se encontró con el rostro asustado de una chica rubia.

El pánico que se reflejaba en su mirada no disminuía su belleza. ¡Por todos los demonios! Era preciosa. Sería apenas unos centímetros más baja que él y sus piernas, vistas desde ese ángulo parecían kilométricas. Su cintura era estrecha, tanto que si hubiera puesto sus manos en sus costados, seguro que la hubiera rodeado por completo. Y su rostro… parecía que el cielo había mandado un ángel para que se tropezara con él.

Su evaluación duró apenas un segundo, antes de comprender las palabras que ella había dicho al verlo. Bajó la mirada hacia su pecho y vio la gran mancha roja que se extendía por su camisa y parte de sus pantalones. Lo cierto era que parecía sangre, pero como no le dolía nada más que el trasero y la espalda, dudaba que se tratara de eso. Llevó un dedo hacia la mancha y embarró un poco de la sustancia rojiza en su yema antes de llevársela a la boca.

¡Ah, Salsa de tomate! - exclamó. Y, de hecho, estaba deliciosa.

¡No! – gritó aún más horrorizada la chica.

Extrañado por su comportamiento, alzó una ceja. Y su confusión se acentuó cuando ella se arrolló a su lado y miró la mancha con los ojos aguados.

Calma, no pasa nada. Se va a ir con una lavaba – trató de tranquilizarla.

¡Mis…! – jadeó, aún a voz de grito. - ¡Mis…! –

¿Mis…? –

¡Mis espaguetis! – y se echó a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender que ella lloraba por lo que seguramente hubiera sido su cena. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la nuca, encontrando toda esa situación completamente extravagante.

Aún así, el llanto de la chica lo conmovió. La manera en que lo hacía era sucia y escandalosa, prácticamente estridente. Todo lo contrario a la perfección que aparentaba a primera vista. Como la de un niño pequeño. No le importaba que la gente se le quedara viendo, justo lo que estaba pasando. No le importaba que él pudiera tomarla por loca. Sólo le importaba que su pequeño capricho – su cena – se hubiera visto truncado.

Te invito a cenar –

No supo de donde sacó esas palabras o por qué las había dicho. Pero se alegró de haberlo hecho en cuento ella dejó de llorar para verlo con unos increíbles ojos verdes llenos de ilusión.

¿En serio? – preguntó.

Su voz, sin ese tono de grito, era baritonea. Suave y cálida. Le recordaba al sonido modulado de una flauta dulce. Y el sonido salía de la boca más deliciosa que hubiera visto nunca. Era pequeña y rellena, aunque el labio superior era más delgado de lo que se hubiera considerado proporcional al tamaño del inferior. Su nariz también era pequeña, y sus grandes ojos, a sus costados, estaban delineados por unas pestañas tan largas y hermosas como las alas de una mariposa.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a parase. Era tan pequeña en comparación con la de él. Podía fácilmente cubrirla completamente con la suya, calentarla en una noche de invierno.

Entonces, ¿Aceptas? – le preguntó, desabotonándose la camisa manchada para quedarse únicamente con una camiseta que llevaba debajo.

Verla sonrojarse furiosamente hizo que se enterneciera. La única persona que había hecho eso antes al verlo quitarse la camisa había sido… Sakuno.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando se ponía a fantasear con una completa desconocida? Se supone que él está enamorado de Sakuno. Sakuno era la única chica a la que él debería de encontrar perfecta.

Ella se puso a jugar con sus manos, mirando directamente al piso, donde descansaba el envase vacío de la salsa de tomate. Y no pudo evitarlo. Es que era preciosa. Se veía tan tierna e inocente ahí, toda sonrojada e indecisa.

¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó sin atreverse a verlo - ¡No me permiten salir a cenar con desconocidos! -

La respuesta le hizo gracia. ¿Sólo salir a cenar?

Entonces te invito a comer – le sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo por primera vez en meses – y por si las dudas… Me llamo Kevin Smith. Ya no soy un desconocido –

No le permitió darle una respuesta. Simplemente se acomodó mejor el maletín al hombro y echó a caminar, la camisa manchada bajo el brazo.

¡Te veo mañana a las 2:00 aquí! – le gritó, antes de echar a correr.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos meses después estaba en el mismo restaurante que aquél día, con la misma compañía. Marissa estaba frente a él, con ese precioso y tupido cabello rubio enmarcando su rostro ovalado. Hablaba sin parar, y cuando lo hacía, sólo se detenía para llevarse una nueva ración de sus espaguetis a la boca.

Y después de dos meses – sólo dos meses – tuvo que aceptar que sí, era cosa más bella que había visto en su vida.

Eran polos totalmente opuestos. Él era un deportista nato, casi obsesivo. Había sido educado para tener unos modales exquisitos, gustos refinados y ademanes elegantes. Su madre, miembro de las altas esferas Neoyorquinas no lo hubiera permitido de otra manera. Tanto así, que para él, una verdadera comida no estaba completa sin tener por lo menos ocho platos, incluidos los entrantes y una buena copa de vino tinto- si había pescado podía sustituirse por blanco. Ella, en cambio, era feliz si cenaba espaguetis en ese restaurante, en una avenida normalucha, con manteles de plástico y sillas dispares. Hablaba mientras comía, y si por ella fuera, no saldría de su estudio de pintura.

Y el señor Jonson me ha dicho que expondrá mi último trabajo en su galería. ¡Lo puedes creer! –

Y además, gritaba mucho. Prácticamente cada dos de tres frases las decía a un volumen suficiente para ser escuchada por todo un estadio de fútbol lleno de gente.

Se la veía tan emocionada. En realidad, nunca la había visto triste. Siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Su lema en la vida era "todo puede mejorar mientras esté viva", y nunca había dejado de ser fiel a él. Vivía al máximo.

No la estaba escuchando. Ciertamente, la mayoría del tiempo que estaba a su lado se desconectaba para poder apreciar todos sus rasgos. Bebía su imagen como si se tratara de un hombre que no ha bebido en días. Cada día encontraba una nueva cosa qu8e la hacía aún más adorable. Como ese lunar que tenía cerca del oído o la curva tan extraña que describía su barbilla.

Eran un conjunto de imperfecciones que a sus ojos la hacían perfecta.

¡Kevin! – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, cerca de la puerta.

Quien le hablaba era una mujer de cabellos castaños y cuerpo firme.

La manager del padre de Sakuno.

No se podía decir que la mujer era hermosa. Tenía los hombros muy anchos, nada de pecho y era demasiado alta. Más que cualquier hombre común. Por lo mismo, nadie se atrevería a hacerle algún comentario desdeñoso. Por temor a sufrir el tormento que podían propinar los fuertes músculos que se dibujaban en sus brazos y abdomen.

Y su voz era todo lo contrario a su imagen. Era dulce, suave, melodiosa. La única vez que la había oído cantar no pudo más que pensar que los ángeles habían bajado a cantar para él.

- Elizabeth – la saludó cuando se puso a su lado y le besó las mejillas.

De cerca era más imponente aún. Pero su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos de un brillante dorado reducían la dureza de sus facciones, aún más marcadas por la cicatriz que bajaba por su mejilla izquierda.

¿Cómo has estado, cielo? – le preguntó ella, mirando de reojo a Marissa. – Hola. Soy Elizabeth, la madre de Sakuno –

¿Sakuno? – la voz de Marissa sonó lo suficientemente curiosa como para que la castaña supiera que ella no conocía a Sakuno.

Elizabeth se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido notoriamente y después sonrió hacia Marissa. Sin haber sido invitada, Eliza se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a hablar con la rubia.

¿Es que este chico no te ha hablado de Sakuno? –

Elizabeth, ¿Qué hacías aquí? – le preguntó, intentando que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

Algo en su interior había encendido la señal de alarma.

Viene a recoger un pedido de mi marido – le contestó sin volverse a mirarlo – A mi hombre le gusta mucho la comida Italiana – le comentó a Marissa – igual que a Sakuno, aunque ella prefiere la japonesa. Ahí creció, después de todo –

¿Quién es Sakuno? -

La mejor amiga de Kevin –

Las alarmas sonaron aún más fuerte dentro de su cabeza. Algo le decía que eso no terminaría bien. ¿Por qué no le había contado antes a Marissa de Sakuno? ¡Oh, si! Ya lo recordaba. Había estado muy ilusionado con ella, con esos sentimientos que despertaba en él como para preocuparse del amor no correspondido de su mejor amiga. O su ex mejor amiga. Todo dependía de si ella algún día lograba perdonarlo por ser un idiota.

Tendrías que verlos cuando están juntos. Saku-chan no deja de reír. Podían pasarse todo el día entrenando en las canchas de tennis. A ambos les encanta sabes. Yo aún espero que Saku-chan termine con Kevin. Hacen una pareja tan bonita… -

Elizabeth… - intentó intervenir otra vez, viendo como los ojos de Marissa se opacaban.

¿Podría ser posible que ella sintiera lo mismo que él?

Justo antes de que la madrastra de Sakuno pudiera decir otra cosa, la llamaron para entregarle su pedido. Con las cajas en los brazos se despidió de ellos y salió del restaurante.

Por primera vez, vio a Marissa abandonar su plato de espaguetis. Tomó su bolso manchado de pintura y salió corriendo del lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

No contestaba a sus llamadas. No le abría la puerta en su departamento. ¡Ni siquiera le contestaba en el Messenger!

Se estaba volviendo loco buscándola, intentando explicarle algo que sencillamente no entendía. Y no le importaba. La encontraría, y se disculparía, aunque no supiera de qué se estuviera disculpando. Necesitaba que volviera a sonreírle. Necesitaba que volviera a gritarle con esa vocecilla chillona.

¡Dios! Sabía que lo gustaba, pero en esos días se dio cuenta de que todo iba mucho más allá.

La amaba.

Todos y cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes. Le encantaba su forma de reír, de ver la vida. Ella había nacido dotada de todo lo que a él le faltaba, y él tenía todo lo que ella no. Se complementaban.

Si alguna vez sintió algo verdadero por Sakuno, eso no se comparaba con nada de lo que sentía por Marissa. Era mucho más fuerte. A Sakuno la había querido, pero no la había necesitado como al aire, no la había extrañado al punto de dolerle el pecho por su ausencia. El beso que le había dado a Sakuno no le había despertado ni la mitad de sensaciones que una sola sonrisa de Marissa podía provocarle. Marissa era más verdadera de lo que nunca había sentido a Sakuno.

Comenzaba a sentirse como un acosador, esperándola en todos los lugares que frecuentaba para poder verla, aunque fuera de lejos. Era patético, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Y por mucho que se regañara y se instara a dejarlo no podía. De hecho, otra vez lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba escondido tras un puesto de revistas, al otro lado de la acera por la que ella iba caminando. Bajo el brazo llevaba sus trabajos. Dos pinturas al óleo en las que había estado trabajando por mucho tiempo. La última vez que las había visto aún eran bosquejos a lápiz sobre la tela, ahora estaban completos. El colorido era precioso, vibrante. Casi como ella. Jamás tanto.

A sus ojos, no había nada que se pudiera comparar a ella.

Estaba por salir de su escondite para poder hablarle. Tenías las palabras atoradas en la garganta, listas para salir. Había ensayado frente al espejo su discurso y mentalmente volvía a repasarlo. "He sido un estúpido" comenzaba su perorata. "Te amo" terminaba.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia su dirección lo hizo porque escuchó un grito salir de su boca. Junto a ella había dos tipos que justo segundos antes no estaban. Uno de ellos le ponía un cuchillo al cuello y el otro intentaba arrebatarle las pinturas, además del bolso que ya tenía en la mano. Pero Marissa se aferraba a su trabajo como si fuera una tabla salvavidas para un náufrago, y Kevin estaba seguro de que no los soltaría a menos de que la mataran.

No había nadie en la calle además de ella y los matones. No había nadie que pudiera socorrerla.

Nadie además de él.

Corrió hacia ellos con la raqueta en alto. No supo cuando la sacó de su maletín o cuando logró lanzar una pelota hacia el tipo que la tenía sujeta con el cuchillo al cuello. La pelota lo golpeó justo entre las cejas, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo soltar el cuchillo y caer de espaldas al suelo. No le extrañaba. Su saque lograba obtener los 190 kilómetros por hora.

El otro se dio la vuelta en el momento justo para ver como le ensartaba el filo de la raqueta en el cuello. Cayó de rodillas, agarrándose la garganta con fuerza, boqueando en busca de aire.

Ambos ladrones en el suelo, no se paró a pensar en el bolso que aún estaba en la manos del segundo ladrón. Tomó la mano de Marissa, a pesar de que ella parecía no darse cuenta de quien era él, aún aferrada a su trabajo y con los ojos cerrados. Tiró de ella y echó a correr, alejándose todo lo que pudo de aquellos tipos, que seguramente se recuperarían más tarde e intentarían buscarlos.

Corrió sin detenerse en ningún momento, arrastrando a Marissa con él, hasta que sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de aquél lugar. Aún así, metió sus cuerpos en un estrecho callejón. Olía a desperdicios descompuestos y a orina. Pero demostró ser un buen escondite cuando dos figuras, correspondientes a los ladrones pasaron corriendo por la calle sin notarlos.

-¡Dios! – gimió él con la respiración entrecortada. - ¿estás bien? –

Ella asintió pero por el modo en que temblaba Kevin supo que no era así. La envolvió con sus brazos, arropándola con su calor. Los dos marcos estaban entre ellos como una barrera. Kevin los odió por eso. Necesitaba sentirla segura y junto a él para que el susto desapareciera.

Había descubierto que lo que más miedo le daba en la vida era perderla.

Sintió algo húmedo mojarle la camisa. No supo de qué se trataba hasta que sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Marissa acompañado de ligeros sollozos. La abrazó con más fuerza y dejó que llorara. Era lo que necesitaba.

Kevin –

Repitió su nombre hasta quedarse afónica y al final, se quedó dormida, de pie, en sus brazos.

Continuará.

Konichiwa!!!

Hola queridos todos. Espero que les gustara. Creo que todo lo que tenía que decirles lo he dicho en anteriores capítulos o en las notas de antes de comenzar, así que no puedo agregar mucho.

Espero que tengan una bonita semana santa. Yo seguro me hartaré de las procesiones y de las misas hasta el próximo año.

Un beso para todos.

Espero Reviews.

Atte: Tommy


End file.
